Kim Possible: The Extremely Secret Files
by fanfictiondreamer627
Summary: Dr. Drakken and Shego stole a top secret project from the space center that Kim Possible's dad works for and they plan to use it to take over the world. Kim Possible chases after them into space and lands herself in an out-of-this-world adventure in another galaxy involving another iconic character.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night. It was also a fierce night, so fierce that not even a monster of a child's worst nightmare would be crazy enough to set out at a night like this. Oh, did I mention there were werewolves? Well, there weren't any, but that's not the point! What's important was something happened that night.

I believe it was precisely 1 AM when Kim Possible's arch-enemies, Dr. Drakken and Shego broke into the space center where Kim's father works. **Drakken:** "Come on, come on, where is it?" **Shego:** "OK…what exactly are we looking for?" **Drakken:** "You'll know when we find it, so just keep quiet!"

He kept searching until he shouted in excitement, which startled Shego. **Drakken:** "I FOUND IT! I FOUND IT, SHEGO!"

He held up what appeared to be a small device. **Shego:** "Great…what is it?" **Drakken:** "This, Shego, is Dr. Possible's secret project: the ISSF, Impossible Space Station of the Future!" **Shego:** "That thing, a space station? You have got to be kidding me." **Drakken:** "It may look unimpressive now, but believe me, it's a lot more than it seems. You see, Dr. Possible had been working on this project since he was still in high school. With this space station, I can finally rule the world!"

Shego seemed less than pleased from hearing this. **Shego:** "I hope you have a brilliant plan to go along with this because every time you come up with another "take over the world" scheme, Possible and her goofy sidekick, what's his name, always barge in, kick our butts and have us thrown in JAIL!" **Drakken:** "Don't worry, Shego. Things will be different this time. With this space station, Kim Possible will not be able to know where we are."

Shego was puzzled. **Shego:** "OK, I still have no idea what your "brilliant plan" is." **Drakken:** "Think about it. Why does Kim Possible always beat us? There's something that causes her to do so and do you know what that is?" **Shego:** "Well, let's see, not telling her our evil plan didn't work, putting her into "impossible to escape" deathtraps didn't work, either, trying to keep her out of our not-so-secret hideouts have been complete failures." **Drakken:** "THAT'S IT, SHEGO!" **Shego:** "OK, what? Are you telling me…that this space station is going to be…our new secret base?" **Drakken:** "Yes, that's exactly right! In the past, Kim Possible had always managed to defeat us because our previous bases have been too easy for her to find. But with this, we'll be someplace where she won't even be able to find us." **Shego:** "Oh, no, don't tell me, we're going to be in space, are we?" **Drakken:** "No, we won't."

Shego brought out of sigh of relief. **Drakken:** "We're going to be in another galaxy and one that Kim Possible has never even heard of!"

Shego slapped herself on the forehead. **Drakken:** "What?" **Shego:** "OK, hello! That's still outer space." **Drakken:** "Oh, right...well, whatever. The point is that Kim Possible doesn't know about it and we will be THERE! So let's go!" **Shego:** "What? Now? You mean during this storm? Shouldn't we wait until the storm has passed?" **Drakken:** "And risk having to leave in the morning when everyone is awake? No way! We leave now! Besides, this space station is weather-proof so it won't be damaged by this storm when we lift off. Come on, Shego, we have what we need."

Drakken walked off. **Shego:** "(sigh) I don't even know why I stay with you sometimes."

She walked off after him.

Outside, Drakken turned on the small device which instantaneously morphed into a massive space station, stepped in with Shego and blast off. As they leave Earth's atmosphere, Drakken was laughing maniacally. Shego just kept looking out the window, trying to face away from Drakken. **Shego:** "Seriously, I don't know why I hang around with you."

They spent a long trip flying through space. They eventually stopped in an unknown galaxy. Drakken stopped laughing, surprised when he noticed that the entire space station has stopped. **Drakken:** "Wow, that was fast."

Shego pulled down her glove and checked on her watch that she's been wearing underneath. **Shego:** "Hm, it's 3 AM and on the same day. You weren't kidding when you said that this space station is called "Impossible". This thing is beyond extraordinary." **Drakken:** "But of course, Shego. But where are we?"

Shego checked on a nearby monitor. **Shego:** "Hm…well, from what I can tell on this monitor, we're in some sort of galaxy called…" **Drakken:** "I don't care! All that matters is we're in some place that Kim Possible knows nothing about! Come, Shego, we have work to do."

Drakken walked off. **Shego:** "Hm, alright, Dr. D., you're the mad genius here."

She walked off after him.

Meanwhile, not too far from the space station, there was a space cruiser with 2 other beings on board it. One being was an animal-like humanoid, the other was a robot. Those 2 go by the name Ratchet and Clank. Ratchet, the animal-like humanoid, noticed the space station since the exact moment of its arrival. Clank, the robot, seemed concerned and walked over towards the window that Ratchet was looking out of. **Clank:** "Ratchet, you seemed troubled. Is there something the matter?" **Ratchet:** "Clank, that space station arrived over there just recently. It seems to be also be a space shuttle of sorts. I…I've never seen anything like it." **Clank:** "Hm…that does seem peculiar, but not unheard of. May I see for myself?" **Ratchet:** "Go right ahead."

Clank walked up to the window and looked out of it towards the space station. **Clank:** "Hm…that most certainly was not there the last time I checked that specific location. What do you suppose this could mean?" **Ratchet:** "I don't know, but I have a strange feeling that something about this just isn't right."

Meanwhile, back on Earth, it was 8 AM; at least an hour after Kim Possible woke up. She was about to meet with her friend, Ron Stoppable, when her Kimmunicator rang, she answered it immediately. **Kim:** "Hey, Wade, what's the sitch?" **Wade:** "Kim, you and Ron need to meet with your dad at the space center immediately. It's urgent." **Kim:** "We're on it!"

She left to meet with Ron.

A while after she did, she and Ron met with her dad at the space center. **Kim:** "Hey, dad, Ron and I got here as soon as we could. So, what's the…sitch?"

She then noticed that her dad sobbing with his hands covering his face. **Kim:** "Um, dad, you OK?"

He looked up and noticed Kim right in front of him. **Dr.** **P.:** "Oh, Kim, it's terrible, something important was stolen from here."

Kim became serious. **Kim:** "What was stolen from here, this time?"

Her dad seemed cautious as he looked behind both of his shoulders, then leaned closer towards Kim and held his hand beside his mouth. **Dr. P.:** "I was hoping not to bring this up too soon, but…the very thing that was stolen was a secret project of mine." **Kim:** "A secret project?" **Dr. P.:** "Yes, I called it the ISSF: The Impossible Space Station of the Future. It was supposed to be a space station to defy all space stations. I have been working on that thing since I was your age, Kimmicub." **Ron:** "Whoa! You've been working on a space station since you were in high school?" **Dr. P.:** "Nnnnnnnnot so much the actual space station as it was the schematics; blue prints, diagrams, the whole nine yards." **Ron:** "Wow, that must have been some hobby you had."

Rufus popped his head out of the pocket in Ron's pants that he likes to occupy. **Rufus:** "Wah-ho! Hobby!" **Dr. P.:** "Yes, it did start out as just a hobby, then it became a project when I attended college. Soon as I started working, I had all the excess materials needed to make that project a reality. But then I met my lovely wife, then had Kim, and then Jim and Tim, which slowed down my progress for years but it was a break that was truly worth it. I have come narrowly close to finishing that project; I just needed to work on taking care of 1 tiny problem." **Kim:** "And that is…?" **Dr. P.:** "TV receptor. What's the point of going into space if you don't have any good reception?"

Kim had a displeased look on her face. **Dr. P.:** "And now it's…gone."

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Wade, can you check on the security cameras of this place? They might have caught whomever stole dad's…secret space station project." **Wade:** "I'm way ahead of you, Kim. What I found is something that you're not going to believe."

Wade then displayed an image from one of the security cameras of Drakken and Shego. **Kim:** "No way! So it was Drakken and Shego that stole dad's secret project! Don't worry, dad, we'll get it back from them. Now to find where they went with it." **Dr. P.:** "That shouldn't be a problem, Kimmicub. I've had a tracking device installed into that thing, that was encase I misplaced the darn thing, especially if it was in space." **Kim:** "Wade?" **Wade:** "Already tracked it down. The signal seems to be coming from a…what!? A far off galaxy!? Wow! That's one impressive space station, Dr. Possible!" **Dr. P.:** "Thanks, Wade. Although, I'd have to admit, even I didn't think it would go that far." **Kim:** "Hm…would that space shuttle you built be able to go that far, too?" **Dr. P.:** "Well…I wouldn't think it could at first, but if that space station did, then so could my shuttle." **Kim:** "Let's go."

Kim walked off; Ron went with her, he seemed very excited.

Later on, both Kim and Ron, wearing space suits over their mission outfits, stepped into Dr. Possible's space shuttle and blasted off, with Dr. Possible waving goodbye. They flew through space via auto-pilot for an extensive amount of time. **Ron:** "Um…doesn't it seem kind of…shocking that we're like…flying a gazillion light-years away from Earth? No human being could have ever made it this far, or even believed that it could have been possible!" **Kim:** "To tell you the truth, Ron, I also found it to be surprising, but…I have handled a lot of impossible situations. Still, I never thought that I would be heading so far into space; let alone another galaxy. No doubt there's something else going on here, but right now, all I care about is thwarting Drakken and Shego and getting back dad's space station. We'll figure out the rest later with dad and Wade."

They eventually came near the space station. Kim was ecstatic upon reaching it. **Kim:** "There it is! Wade, we've found the space station. We're heading towards it now." Wade: "OK, great, just keep in mind that Drakken won't just simply let you in. Approach with extreme caution." **Kim:** "Got it."

They continued to approach the space station.

Elsewhere, Ratchet and Clank watched as all of this took place. **Clank:** "Oh, look, an unidentifiable space shuttle has just arrived and it appears to be approaching that space station. Do you know what this could mean?" **Ratchet:** "No, I don't. All we can do at the moment is wait for something to happen. There's no way of knowing what this could be."

Meanwhile, inside the space station, Shego took notice of the space shuttle as it was approaching them. Shego: "Uh…doc? There's a space shuttle coming our way." **Drakken:** "What? Let me see."

Drakken looked out the window and also noticed the shuttle. He and Shego were soon able to see Kim and Ron directly within the front window of the shuttle. **Drakken:** "What!? Kim Possible!? How was she able to find us here!?" **Shego:** "Oh, great, so much for Possible and her sidekick not knowing where we are. I just hope you have a backup plan, genius."

Drakken slammed his fist on a nearby switch. **Drakken:** "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, KIM POSSIBLE!"

A missile shot out of the space station and directly towards Kim and Ron. **Ratchet:** "Whoa! Didn't see that coming!"

The shuttle was able to dodge the missile and then headed towards the front entrance. **Drakken:** "They're about to enter the space station!"

Shego slammed on a nearby switch. **Shego:** "Not on my watch!"

The entrance was blocked off by many lasers. The shuttle managed to make a successfully u-turn. **Kim:** "Let's find another way in."

They headed towards another entrance, but Drakken and Shego came prepared.

There was a deadly trap waiting, they were being pulled directly in. **Ron:** "KIM! DO SOMETHING!"

Kim fought as hard as she could to pull away from the trap but nothing was working. **Kim:** "It's no use! I can't pull us away from this!"

Ron screamed uncontrollably.

Ratchet, not being able to just stand by and watch anymore, rushed out. **Clank:** "Ratchet! Wait!"

He headed out towards the docking bay as fast as he could, jumped into his ship and launched out towards the ISSF.

Kim and Ron were about to be pulled into the trap. Just then, a mysterious blast destroyed the trap, breaking Kim and Ron free. **Ron:** "Uh…what just happened?" **Kim:** "I…think we were just saved." **Ron:** "By who?"

Shortly afterwards, Ratchet's voice was heard from the COM link inside the shuttle. **Ratchet:** "Hey, looks like you could use some help." **Ron:** "Uh, was it you that just saved us?" **Ratchet:** "That's right. I've been watching you, thought I might intervene since you were having some trouble." **Kim:** "Um, I don't know why you did, but…thanks. Just who are you?" **Ratchet:** "Now's not the time introductions. Follow me back towards the nearby frigate and we'll talk."

They spotted a small ship from directly outside. **Kim:** "There, that must be him. Let's go, Ron."

They followed Ratchet's ship back towards the large cruiser.

Soon enough, they arrived within the docking bay. Ratchet jumped out of his ship, Kim and Ron stepped out of the shuttle. They met up with Ratchet. **Kim:** "Alright, space case, what's the sitch? What has been going on here?" **Ratchet:** "If you both could just follow me, there's something that I need to show you."

He walked off, Kim and Ron stood by for a bit. **Ron:** "Uh…what type of animal is he? He looks like he has a tail similar to that of a lion but he has such large, pointy ears. Just what is he?" **Kim:** "Most likely an alien species that we've never seen before. Come on, let's go see what he has to show us."

Kim walked off after Ratchet, Ron rushed right after her.

They followed him towards the exact window that he and Clank were looking out of. Clank, who was still staring out the window, turned around and noticed Ratchet walking in with Kim and Ron. Ron soon noticed Clank. **Ron:** "Hey, KP, look! A robot!" **Kim:** "Sh!" **Clank:** "You know, that was very risky of you to just fly out there like that. Who knows what could have happened to you?" **Ratchet:** "You should be more worried about them. If it wasn't for me, those 2 would have been reduced to space particles." **Kim:** "So, what exactly did you want to show us?"

Ratchet pointed out the window towards the space station. Kim and Ron walked up towards the window and also saw it. They seemed amazed as they looked out at it. They then looked towards Ratchet. **Kim:** "So, you have been watching us from here, haven't you?" **Ratchet:** "Yeah, I have. Been keeping an eye on that space station since it arrived there. Care to tell me what you know about what that is or even what's going on for that matter?" **Kim:** "Uh, first off, how long was it out there?" **Clank:** "Several hours. Your ship was the first form of activity within that time frame." **Ratchet:** "What is that space station and why were you being attacked by it?"

Kim hesitated before she started talking. **Kim:** "Well...if you must know...That space station was my dad's secret project."

Ratchet walked closer towards the window and looked out of it. **Ratchet:** "Your dad built that?" **Kim:** "That's right. He calls it the Impossible Space Station of the Future. The ISSF for short." **Ratchet:** "Impossible Space Station, huh? That sounds…excessively dramatic, but what exactly is going on? Was it your dad that sent you to retrieve it or something?" **Kim:** "As a matter of fact, yes. You see, the night before, 2 of my arch-foes, Dr. Drakken and Shego stole it from the space center where my dad works. I came all the way out here to get it back before they plan to do anything with it." **Ratchet:** "But what were your enemies planning to do with it in the middle of space?" **Kim:** "Most likely another one of his world domination schemes. As for why it's all the way out here, I have no idea. Then again, Drakken always had a tendency to avoid being straightforward, to say the least." **Ratchet:** "Huh, sounds like one headache of a villain." **Kim:** "That would also be putting it mildly."

Rufus popped out from within Ron's pocket. **Rufus:** "Pah-ho! Drakken!" **Kim:** "By the way, you've haven't told us who you are. I would like to know your name." **Clank:** "Yes, it would be customary to give out proper introductions." **Ratchet:** "OK, I would agree. I'm Ratchet and this is my good friend Clank."

Clank did his adorable giggle. **Kim:** "I'm Kim Possible, this is Ron Stoppable and that's Ron's pet naked mole rat Rufus."

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket again. **Rufus:** "Hi." **Ratchet:** "Well, Kim, looks like you'll need some help in bringing down that Drakken guy and taking back your dad's space station." **Kim:** "And how exactly will you be doing that?" **Ratchet:** "First off, we should probably do some maintenance work on that ship of yours. I know you'll need it against him." **Kim:** "And what kind of maintenance work did you have in mind?" **Ratchet:** "Oh, my favorite kind: ammo, weaponry; that kind of work." **Kim:** "Well…usually, I wouldn't go for it, but these circumstances kind of force me to concede. OK, Ratchet, I'll agree on anything you need to have done." **Ratchet:** "Awesome, let's get started then."

Ratchet walked off with Clank. Kim and Ron looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and followed after them.

Back at the shuttle bay, they had a chance to stand around to take a look at Dr. Possible's shuttle. **Ratchet:** "Wow, I have to admit, that is one impressive looking ship." **Kim:** "Yeah, my dad built that, actually. Although, I'm quite surprised that both this and the space station were able to arrive here at such great speed; nothing that anyone back home has ever built came close to anything that phenomenal. Even my dad was surprised by that." **Ratchet:** "Hm…perhaps we can look into that while we work on it. The only problem at the moment is where to start." **Kim:** "I'm already on it."

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Wade, you there?" **Wade:** "Hey, Kim, how's the mission going?" **Kim:** "Um…we're kind of in a snag at the moment. We found the space station, but we nearly fell into another one of Drakken and Shego's deathtraps." **Wade:** "Yikes! That must have been rough." **Kim:** "Yeah, it was, thought we would never make it out of there alive. Fortunately, we were saved by someone who lives out here in the middle of space. Here, let me introduce you to him."

Kim held her Kimmunicator in front of Ratchet. **Kim:** "Wade, this is Ratchet. Ratchet, this is Wade, a 10 year old super genius who works with us on all of our missions." **Ratchet:** "Um…hello…Wade, it's…good to…meet you…" **Wade:** "Oh, my gosh! It that…an alien!? A real live alien!? I can't believe it! It's an actual alien! This is so much better than last week's episode of Space Passage and that was the best episode yet!" **Ratchet:** "Uh…is he OK?" **Kim:** "I…wouldn't worry about it too much." **Ron:** "Hey, Wade? You think that's cool? Check this out!"

Ron then held the Kimmunicator in front of Clank. **Ron:** "There's an actual robot!" **Clank:** "I beg your pardon, young man?" **Wade:** "Whoa! No way! A real live robot! And it talks!" **Ron:** "Yeah! And possibly so much more!" **Clank:** "I do not feel comfortable right now." **Kim:** "Guys, focus! We need to get started on how we're going to modify my dad's space shuttle." **Ratchet:** "Kim's right, there's a lot of work that needs to be done. We really don't have any time to mess around."

Kim looked towards Ratchet in a somewhat surprised manner. Ratchet looked back at her in as he seemed confused. **Ratchet:** "Uh, Kim? Are you OK?" **Kim:** "Huh? Oh! Yes…I'm…I'm fine. Let's figure out what we need to do."

Kim walked off, Ratchet continued to keep his eyes on her as she walked off, a small grin appeared on his face. **Kim:** "Wade, can you analyze the shuttle? Ratchet is planning on doing some modifications to it." **Wade:** "What kind of modifications does he have in mind?" **Kim:** "Um…well…he was thinking about some weaponry and I would guess a few other things, too." **Wade:** "I'll need to look into a lot of the alien technology. That might help with how we're planning to do this." **Kim:** "That would make sense, actually. Ratchet, you wouldn't mind if we look into a lot of this technology, would you?" **Ratchet:** "Not at all. What's mine is yours. Help yourself to whatever you need." **Kim:** "Sounds great. We're good to go, Wade. I…wouldn't be surprised if you were looking forward to…doing something like this." **Wade:** "Are you kidding me!? This is like a life long dream of mine! I can't tell you how much I have been itching to look into alien technology! I'll get on it right away." **Kim:** "Thanks, Wade. Let us know when you have finished sorting through all of this."

She placed the Kimmunicator on a nearby crate. **Ratchet:** "Well…um…sounds as though your…Wade is…very eager to help us out." **Kim:** "Yeah, to say the least. So…since there isn't anything we can do about the shuttle at the moment, perhaps we can use this time to…get to know each other?" **Ratchet:** "You know what? That doesn't sound like a bad idea at all. It may help a little with supporting each other through all of this."

Soon enough, Kim and Ron sat down with Ratchet and Clank and spent some time talking with them. Ratchet, within a large amount of time, told them about everything that he and Clank had been through. **Ratchet:** "So, anyway, after we defeated Drek and saved the entire galaxy, we have been pretty busy with a lot of the festivities. There were parades, press conferences, fancy dress balls." **Clank:** "And the wiener roast at Al's." **Ratchet:** "Oh! Yeah, that. And then things started to slow down a bit. After that was…uh…um…" **Clank:** "There was that Grand Opening at Groovy Lube." **Kim:** "Groovy Lube?" **Ratchet:** "It's a dance club…type…place. Don't ask about the name. I thought that was last week or so." Clank: "It was actually 6 months ago." **Kim:** "Hm, sounds like you guys have been through a lot." **Ratchet:** "You could say that. Just recently, we had an interview with a show called "Behind the Hero". Told them all of that stuff that we just mentioned to you guys. Seconds later, we were transported here where we spoke with some old geezer who goes by the name of Abercrombie Fizzwidget, who this the CEO of…"

Just then, Ratchet was interrupted by Ron trying to hold back his snickering. Kim looked at him in an annoyed manner, Ratchet and Clank did the same but in a concerned manner. **Ratchet:** "Uh, is he OK?" **Kim:** "Don't worry about it, he tends to get like this." **Ratchet:** "Um, OK…as I was saying, Mr. Fizzwidget, who is the CEO of Megacorp told us that…"

He was interrupted again by Ron snickering. Ratchet this time looked at him in an annoyed manner. Ron stopped after noticing both he was being stared at by both Ratchet and Kim. **Ron:** "Sorry, it's just Fizzwidget sounds like a funny name, that's all." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, that's great. So anyway, Mr. Fizzwidget told us about…"

Ron snickered yet again, which was really getting on Ratchet's nerve. **Ratchet:** "Will you stop doing that already!?" **Kim:** "Ron, seriously!" **Ron:** "Sorry, KP, I can't help it." **Kim:** "Perhaps you should go speak with Wade and check on how he's doing." **Ron:** "Copy that, KP, maybe he has found something interesting by now."

Ron got up and walked off. **Ratchet:** "Hopefully, that will be the last of any interruptions for the time being. Now then, Mr. Fizzwidget told us about a secret biological experiment that was stolen from the company by some masked thief and I was asked to get it back." **Kim:** "And you agreed to take on the mission." **Ratchet:** "Well, I did, Clank was offered a job as the head accountant of Megacorp, which included a sweet penthouse at a metropolis on another planet."

Ron rushed back over. **Ron:** "A sweet penthouse? Sounds like an awesome deal! Way to go, Clank!" **Clank:** "Thank you, Ron, and you are right, it is a great deal. Perhaps you would like to come see it for yourself sometime." **Ron:** "Would I ever?" **Kim:** "Ron, we're still on a mission of our own, remember?" **Ron:** "Oh, right, KP, get back Dr. P's space station, then check out the sweet penthouse on that other planet. Got it!"

Ron rushed off again. **Ratchet:** "Is he always this out of focus?" **Kim:** "You have no idea." Ratchet: "So…that's what we have been through. But enough about us, tell me about yourself. I'd like to know about you and the kind of life you have." **Kim:** "OK, well, first off, I'm still in high school and so is Ron. I'm the head cheerleader at Middleton High, our mascot is the Middleton Mad dogs. I pretty much live an ordinary life as a high school student, but I also live a double life as a teen crime fighter." **Clank:** "Really? I did not expect that." **Ratchet:** "Hm…an ordinary high school cheerleader living an extraordinary double life as a teen crime fighter. Sounds fascinating." **Kim:** "Yeah, you could say that." **Clank:** "So, Ms. Possible, what sort of things do you do during your double life?" **Kim:** "Well, I travel all over my home planet, fighting all sorts of criminals and evil masterminds, dealing with other kinds of worldly problems, save the world over and over again. Basic stuff like that." **Clank:** "Basic stuff? You mean you see this as standard?" **Kim:** "Pretty much. No big." **Ratchet:** "And I'm guessing that this is one of your missions, right?" **Kim:** "Yes, that's right. Although, I've never been to another galaxy before. In fact, going all the way out here isn't seen as something that's possible, yet." **Clank:** "Possible? You mean your kind is not capable interstellar travel?" **Kim:** "No, not yet, but we may be someday."

Ratchet seemed to be intrigued by Kim's story. **Ratchet:** "So, Kim, as a crime fighter, you must attract all kinds of danger. Sounds like my kind of lifestyle. You must be some kind of hero on your home planet." **Kim:** "Yes, that's exactly right." **Ratchet:** "Me, too! I've been seen as a hero throughout the entire galaxy. I have also done a lot of traveling, but to more than just one planet in actuality." **Kim:** "So, you've traveled to multiple planets? Hm, we haven't even started traveling to neighboring planets in our star system." **Clank:** "Traveling from one planet to another is a way of life here. This must seem like something that is new to you, Ms. Possible." **Kim:** "Yes…it is…very new." **Ratchet:** "Sounds kind of…primitive, but that doesn't mean you aren't fascinating or anything like that." **Kim:** "Thanks…" **Ratchet:** "So, anyway…back to the subject involving you. I'd like to know more about this double life of yours. How long have you been doing this?" **Kim:** "Oh, I would say a few years now; a little after I started high school." **Ratchet:** "So, how did all of this start?" **Kim:** "Well, it was right after my cheerleading tryouts, I was called out to…"

Kim went on to tell them about the story of her first mission. As she continued on, Ratchet became more and more fascinated by her. Clank took notice of his fixation towards her, which sort of concerned him. **Kim:** "So, after that one mission, my double life as an international crime fighter took flight and my reputation skyrocketed into fame." **Ratchet:** "Wow, that…is amazing. You're really something special, aren't you?" **Clank:** "Hm…the nature of your lifestyle sounds very complex. How are you with balancing these 2 separate lifestyles of yours?" **Kim:** "Well, dealing with high school is no easy feat; I manage the best I can, but crime fighting? That's easy. So not the drama." **Ratchet:** "So, you think high school is difficult but crime fighting is easy? You really are something else." **Kim:** "Please, it really is no big. Really. I can do anything." **Ratchet:** "Yes you can."

Ron walked back over. **Ron:** "Um, by the way, Ratchet, I've been wanting to ask you this. What species are you? I can't seem to figure out if you're some kind of strange…pointy… eared…tiger or cat person with a lion's tail or if you're some just other type of animal that we have never seen before. So what are you anyway?" **Ratchet:** "I'm a Lombax."

Ron stared at him with a blank look on his face. **Ratchet:** "An alien species?"

Ron continued staring at him. **Ratchet:** "One you've obviously never heard of before?" **Ron:** "Yeah…I'm trying to determine if you're a part lion, part tiger or some other cat thing or perhaps some other kind of other cat creature…person or something like that. Kim, can you help me out here?" **Kim:** "Let's just file him under "undocumented alien species" and leave it at that." **Ron:** "Works for me." **Ratchet:** "(groan) Fair enough."

Shortly afterwards, Kim did some more talking with Ratchet and Clank. She talked about her and Ron being friends since preschool, Ron's misadventures at Camp Wannaweep, Ron getting his pet naked mole rat Rufus. She eventually went on to talk about Wade, the 10 year old super genius who helps out Kim and Ron on their missions as well as brief them on their missions. **Ratchet:** "So, Kim, how did you and Ron meet Wade?" **Kim:** "Oh, well, that's an interesting story, it all started when…" **Wade:** "Kim, come in, are you there?" **Kim:** "Oh!"

She got up and walked over to the Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Hey, Wade, did you finish up with analyzing all of the alien technology?" **Wade:** "Absolutely! I have also been looking into integrating all of this into your dad's space shuttle. While I was able to do that, I came across a very startling discovery." **Kim:** "What kind of discovery?" **Wade:** "It's something unbelievable! Your dad's space shuttle is partially made from alien technology." Kim: "What? Really? Do you know exactly from where?" **Wade:** "This is where it gets interesting. I'm picking up multiple traces of technology that originates from the galaxy that you're in now as well as a few others. And it's not just the space shuttle that I'm picking up these traces from, but also the space station." **Kim:** "No way! The Impossible Space Station of the Future? Did dad know about this?" **Wade:** "I don't know, I didn't share these findings with him, yet, but judging by how surprised he was by the speed of both of them, I would think he didn't." **Kim:** "Hm…very odd…" **Wade:** "But thankfully, from these findings, it should be a cinch to integrate a lot of the equipment that Ratchet planned on having installed." **Ratchet:** "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get started on suiting up this space shuttle with even more non-Earthly equipment." **Kim:** "Yes, let's do it. Drakken and Shego won't know what hit them."

Eventually, Kim and Ron worked with Ratchet and Clank on the modifications to the space shuttle. **Ratchet:** "OK, we should have everything we need to suit up this Earth vessel." **Kim:** "Yeah, I would think so, too. At least…hm…" **Ron:** "Well, yeah, sure. We have this thingy, do-hicky for that front part, then there's this thinga-ma-bob for the…that thing, and there's the what-chu-ma-call-it for the uh…what-chu-ma-call-it and then there's this strange thingy…for…the…thingy…I think…"

Ron looked towards Ratchet with a nervous grin on his face, Ratchet stared back at Ron in an annoyed manner. **Ratchet:** "Why don't you just leave the technical stuff to me, Clank and Wade? You just deal with…screwing in all of the loose ends." **Ron:** "Um…OK…"

Ron walked off. **Clank:** "An unusual young man, isn't he?" **Ratchet:** "Does this guy go on all of your missions with you, Kim?" **Kim:** "Um…almost…" **Ron:** "Hey, KP, check this out, I think I found something cool! Oh, no…oh, no! AAAAHHHH! KP! THIS THING IS TRYING TO KILL ME!"

Ratchet placed his hand on his forehead, greatly irritated, Kim was embarrassed. **Ron:** "AH! RATCHET! DO SOMETHING!"

At that time, they could hear the sound of something tearing. **Ron:** "Ah! Oh, no! Not the pants!" **Kim:** "Not again."

Ratchet went over to handle what was happening. Everything eventually quieted down. Ratchet then dragged Ron back alongside everyone else. He then let go of Ron and glared at him, Ron just chuckled nervously. **Ratchet:** "Don't touch anything! The last thing we need is something getting wrecked!"

Ratchet walked off as Ron watched him. Ratchet returned beside Kim and Clank. **Ratchet:** "Let's just get started on this before any other mishaps occur."

Everyone else agreed and walked off. Ron, noticing his pants, snatched them back, then was spooked by something and ran off screaming.

In much time, they worked on the modifications to the shuttle. During the work in progress, Kim and Ratchet would often trade glances with one another, with each time either smiling or timidly stare at each other before looking away; sometimes, it was both. Ron and Clank took notice of this occurring repeatedly and both became gradually concerned for their friends.

They eventually came close to finishing the last of the modifications. **Ratchet:** "Well, the modifications to this shuttle are almost complete but I have to admit, the work we have done really has been quite spectacular, so far. Even you were a big help, Ron. Tightening up those nuts and bolts really played a vital role in…holding things together." **Ron:** "Uh, no problem, Ratchet, I just still need to work on a few…WAH!"

Ron fell off of a large platform that he was on, but got his pants caught on a tether from the platform as he hung upside down. Kim, Ratchet and Clank looked up as Ron hung there. **Ron:** "Uh…don't mind me…just…a few screws loose…"

He was about to fall out of his pants, but grabbed them very quickly. **Ratchet:** "You've got that right with "a few screws loose"." **Kim:** "Will someone please help him?" **Clank:** "Do not worry, I will take care of this."

Clank hovered upward towards Ron. **Ratchet:** "OK, enough fooling around, everyone. There's still work that needs to be done." **Kim:** "Yes, we can't stop now, guys, not when we're so close to getting to Drakken and Shego and taking back my dad's space station, so let's keep at it."

Ratchet was about to walk off. **Kim:** "Oh, and Ratchet?"

He stopped to turn around and looks at Kim. **Ratchet:** "Yeah, Kim?" **Kim:** "I…I wanted to thank you for helping us out. You didn't really have a reason to get yourself involved in any of this, but I'm glad you did." **Ratchet:** "It was no problem. I'm always happy to help those in need, Kim…or rather…Ms. Possible?" **Kim:** "Please, call me Kim or better yet, you can address me by my real name: Kimberly." **Ratchet:** "Kimberly? That's a beautiful name."

Ron and Clank stood beside each other and watched as Kim and Ratchet were having their moment. **Ron:** "Uh…Clank? Are you seeing all of this?" **Clank:** "Hm…yes, I have observed this several times during the gradual progression of the modifications. This is quite odd, do you not agree?" **Ron:** "Hm, I would think so; Kim never lets anyone call her by her real name. Do you know what this could mean?" **Clank:** "Perhaps they have developed a strong, mutual fondness for one another." **Ron:** "You mean they like each other? Like…really like each other?" **Clank:** "Most likely yes." **Ron:** "Um…OK…this IS weird." **Clank:** "Well, I find this to be rather sweet, actually."

Rufus popped out of the pocket again. **Rufus:** "Aw, Kim and Ratchet." **Ratchet:** "OK, seriously, we need to get back to work. We still have so much more to do." **Clank:** "Yes, let us get on it." **Kim:** "Uh…Yes, we should…do that." **Ron:** "Alright, soon enough, we will be able to face off against Dra-AHH! KIM! LOOK!"

They looked up and noticed the shuttle being lifted off of the floor by a tractor beam. **Ratchet:** "What is going on!?"

They then heard maniacal laughing. They looked towards another direction, a serious look grew on Kim's face. **Kim:** "No! Drakken!"

Sure enough, there was Drakken and Shego standing on a floating platform, holding the shuttle in a tractor beam. **Drakken:** "Kim Possible! We meet again." **Ratchet:** "So, you're the ones who stole Kimberly's dad's project!" **Shego:** "Aww, how adorable; Kimmie and her dumb sidekick made friends with some space rat and a toy robot." **Kim:** "Their names are Ratchet and Clank!" **Ratchet:** "And don't either of you forget it! We're going to help Kimberly and Ron take back that space station you stole!" **Drakken:** "Oh, but not without this space shuttle, you're not." **Clank:** "And just what do you plan to do with that Earth shuttle?" **Drakken:** "Why, simple, robot man. I'm going to tear the ship into many pieces and then spread them all throughout…another galaxy! (laugh)" **Ratchet:** "You won't get away with this, Drakken!" **Drakken:** "Oh, I wouldn't count on that…eh…strange…cat-like…lion-tailed…creature. Shego, what kind of animal is that…uh…animal?" **Shego:** "Beats me, I just call him a space rat, assuming he is a he." **Kim:** "Yes HE is and he's a Lombax!" **Ron:** "An undocumented alien species." **Shego:** "Hmph! Whatever, space rat sounds much more familiar." **Kim:** "Shego!" **Drakken:** "Farewell, Kim Possible! The next time we meet, I will have already become ruler of the Earth!" **Shego:** "Buh-bye, Kimmie and same to you, Ratchet."

They warped out with the shuttle while Drakken laughed maniacally.

For a few moments, they all stood around idly, in shock of what took place. **Ron:** "So…is that it? Is it all over?" **Ratchet:** "No, this isn't over. I'll fly my ship out towards them and then…" **Kim:** "No, Ratchet…it's no use, we won't stand a chance against them, not now, at least. We'll need to come up with another plan."

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Wade, do you read me?" **Wade:** "Yeah, Kim, what's up?" **Kim:** "Uh, we have a problem. Drakken and Shego just stole my dad's shuttle, so now…our mission just got even more difficult." **Wade:** "Oh, no, that's not good." **Ratchet:** "We can still go after them! I'll just take my ship and…" **Wade:** "I don't think that's a good idea, Ratchet." **Ratchet:** "What? Why not?" **Wade:** "I just got finished with analyzing the ISSF and…the technology on it is far more advanced than even I would have expected. The weaponry and defense system are far beyond anything I could have imagined. Sorry, Ratchet, you wouldn't stand a chance against it." **Clank:** "There must be something we could do." **Wade:** "With the modifications you guys made on the shuttle, bringing down that space station would be doable." **Kim:** "But Drakken stole it from us and now he's planning on breaking it apart and spreading the pieces throughout another galaxy." **Ratchet:** "Do you think you could track down those pieces and find which galaxy they're being sent to?" **Kim:** "What he said." **Wade:** "I'm on it. By the way, Kim, your dad's been wanting to talk to you; he seems very concerned. Should I put him on the line for you?" **Kim:** "(sigh) Yes, Wade, put him on."

Wade was able to display Dr. Possible on the screen. **Dr. P.:** "Kimmicub! I'm so glad to see you. How's the mission going?" **Ratchet:** "Kimmicub?" **Kim:** "Um…well…how should I put this? We were attacked by the space station after we managed to find it and we were forced to stop at a nearby space cruiser. But then after all of what we have been doing here…Drakken and Shego…they stole your shuttle." **Dr. P.:** "What? Well…that's unfortunate. Can you at least still make it home?" **Kim:** "Dad, least of our worries. I can't stop Drakken and Shego without that shuttle, much less get back your space station." **Dr. P.:** "Yeah…that is a problem." **Kim:** "But there is some good news. Ron and I met a few aliens out here in space. Here, let me introduce you to them."

Kim held her Kimmunicator in front of Ratchet again. **Kim:** "Dad, this is Ratchet. He's been helping us since we arrived here." **Ratchet:** "Um…hello…Dr. Possible. It's…great to meet you. Your daughter is…uh…very…interesting."

She then held the Kimmunicator in front of Clank. **Kim:** "And this is his friend Clank." **Clank:** "Hello, good sir, it is very good to finally meet you."

Kim pulled the Kimmunicator back in front of her. **Kim:** "Ratchet saved me and Ron from another one of Dr. Drakken's deathtraps. He and Clank would like to continue helping us out." **Ratchet:** "We will get your space station back, Dr. Possible. You can count on that." **Clank:** "By the way, were you not informed by Wade about what he has discovered about your space station and space shuttle?" **Dr. P.:** "Don't worry about that, Clank. Wade has already told everything so…I know. Alien technology; I couldn't believe all of that was what I've been using to build my own designs. I wonder if…they knew about this." **Kim:** "They? Who are you talking about?" **Dr. P.:** "Uh, nothing, I'll have to look into this. Kimmicub, just focus on getting back my projects. And Ratchet?" **Ratchet:** "Yes, sir?" **Dr. P.:** "Look after my daughter and thank you for everything you have done for her so far. I expect you to keep at it." **Ratchet:** "Of course, Dr. Possible, I'll do what I can." **Kim:** "We'll stay in touch and brief you on our progress. It will be a very long mission, but we won't stop until it is done." **Dr. P.:** "Just don't stay out there any longer than you need to be and be sure to come home safely."

The Kimmunicator switched back to Wade. **Wade:** "Hey, Kim, I just received a signal on your dad's shuttle." **Kim:** "Did you find where Drakken has taken it?" **Wade:** "I have. He seems to have taken it to a far off galaxy that's just next to where you are. I just found out something else; I checked the flight path of that large cruiser you're on and it's heading towards that same galaxy." **Ratchet:** "What? Dr. Drakken's taken that shuttle to the Bogon Galaxy?"

Ratchet started cracking up. **Kim:** "It seems like the joke's on him. Ratchet will be taking care of a mission of his own in that galaxy. Looks as though we will be helping each other out with our missions." **Wade:** "Be careful out there, you guys. Drakken will find out about this and he'll make every attempt he possibly can to stop you." **Kim:** "I know that but we will stop him, no matter what."

Within approximately 2 weeks, they arrived within the Bogon Galaxy. Ratchet had dawned a new outfit, Kim was back to wearing just her mission clothes. Ron and Clank stood beside each other while looking at both Ratchet and Kim. Ron was also in his mission clothes. **Ratchet:** "OK, I just received Intel from Mr. Fizzwidget about…"

Ron began snickering again, Ratchet looked at him tensely. Ron, noticing Ratchet's annoyed stare, stopped snickering. **Ron:** "Sorry, it's still a funny sounding name." **Ratchet:** "So…anyway, I have Intel from him about the thief's whereabouts. Kimberly and I will head out there now."

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Wade, let me know if you have found any of the pieces of my dad's shuttle during the mission." **Wade:** "Got it! I'm locating all of them as we speak. I will let you know where they are as soon as I can." **Ron:** "And while you guys do that, Clank, Rufus and I will be chilling out at that sweet, new penthouse on that metropolis planet."

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket **Rufus:** "Oh, yeah!" **Clank:** "I am also looking forward to this." **Ratchet:** "Alright, we're all set. Let's get going, Kimberly."

Ratchet walked off. **Kim:** "We'll see you later, you guys. Enjoy your time off." **Ron:** "See ya, KP. Have fun on your mission, er, missions." **Clank:** "Do not go off doing anything, uh, inappropriate, you 2. (giggle)"

Kim looked at Clank in an annoyed and somewhat confused manner then walked off after Ratchet. Kim and Ratchet left the cruiser on Ratchet's ship, Ron and Clank left on another shuttle. Nearby, Shego, in another ship, noticed both ships leaving the cruiser and tails Ratchet's ship from a distance far enough away for her to not be noticed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ratchet and Kim took a long flight to a far off planet called Aranos. As soon as they arrived, Kim switched on the COM link. **Kim:** "This is Ratchet and Kim reporting. Are you there, Mr. Fizzwidget?"

Mr. Fizzwidget responded. **Mr.** **Fizzwidget:** "Yes, I copy you. What is the statistics on the pursable?" **Ratchet:** "We're on final approach to coordinates 3-7-Alpha. We're on pursuit now." **Mr.** **Fizzwidget:** "Good luck. I'm counting on both of you." **Ratchet:** "Affirmative. Beginning radio silence. You ready, Kimberly?" **Kim:** "As ready as I'll ever be." **Ratchet:** "OK, then, let's do this."

They arrived on a large frigate and boarded it immediately. They got out of their ship and began to fight their way through. There were several robots in their way, but they handled them with ease. **Kim:** "I bet you would go through this quite a lot." **Ratchet:** "Eh…give or take. To be honest, I have been starting out, but I felt like I've done this my whole life."

They kept fighting through until they managed to find the Experiment in a small cage. **Kim:** "There it is!" **Ratchet:** "Let's grab it and get out of here."

They rushed over towards the Experiment as fast as they could but were caught off guard when the wall behind it opened up, revealing 2 robots and the Thief. Both Kim and Ratchet held their hands up as the Thief pointed his blaster at them. **Thief:** "I see it's time to update my security forces." **Ratchet:** "Whoa…hey…no…no…look. I'm, uh, just here to fix the…transfluxor…coil…"

Kim nodded as she had a nervous grin on her face. One of the robots grabbed the caged Experiment and handed it to the Thief. **Thief:** "Nice try. Give my regards to Megacorp."

The Thief was about to walk out. **Kim:** "Who are you and why did you steal that Experiment from Megacorp?" **Thief:** "Because what they plan to do with this thing is a huge mistake." **Kim:** "What do you mean?" **Thief:** "No more questions. Finish them."

He banged his head on the door of the air shoot. Both of robots laughed, which caused him to point his blaster at them, then jumped out, leaving Kim and Ratchet to fight off the robots. **Kim:** "Guess we're getting out of here the hard way."

They fought through several more robots. Along the way, the Kimmunicator went off. Kim pulled it out. **Kim:** "Hey, Wade, what's the sitch?" **Wade:** "Kim, I just want to let you know that I have been able to locate all of the pieces of your dad's space shuttle." **Kim:** "Really? That's great! Are they anywhere near our current location?" **Wade:** "Unfortunately…no, but there is something that I need you to do for me. I'm still planning on looking into more alien technology. Anything that you are about to grab or show to me would be greatly appreciated." **Kim:** "Um…OK…this ship is chalked full of alien technology, so…I'm sure I'll be able to find something of that caliber."

Kim and Ratchet continued fighting through the frigate. Kim held out her Kimmunicator all the way to the very end. They soon stopped in front of a ledge. There, they were caught off guard by a few more robots. They both then looked at each other. Ratchet then held out his hand towards Kim. **Ratchet:** "Uh, should we get out of here?" **Kim:** "I don't see why not. There's nothing else here for us."

She reached out for his hand and they both jumped off the edge together. Ratchet, with one push of a button on his glove, called for his ship remotely, which arrived for them immediately. They both fell into the ship and flew off. They both did a high-5 with each other as the cockpit window closed on them and they left the planet.

They were soon flying through space. **Kim:** "Something tells me that's just about as easy as it's going to get." **Ratchet:** "Yeah…I would think so, too." **Kim:** "Good, because that was no where near challenging enough." **Ratchet:** "Oh, I agree; the fun part hasn't even started, yet." **Kim:** "I should call up Mr. Fizzwidget and report to him on what just happened."

She did just that. **Kim:** "This is Kim and Ratchet checking in. Are you there, Mr. Fizzwidget?" **Mr.** **Fizzwidget:** "Incredulous! I didn't expect to hear back from you…uh…so soon." **Ratchet:** "There was a slight problem. The Thief escaped with the Experiment and we have no idea where he was headed." **Kim:** "But don't worry, sir, we'll find him." **Mr.** **Fizzwidget:** "But of course. I just received an emission which may illubricate the matter."

They were shown a footage of the Thief with 2 lizard-like men at a far-off outlet. He was buying a map from a researcher that was working there. **Ratchet:** "We're on it."

The transmission was shut off. **Kim:** "Hm…didn't that seem kind of suspicious the way Mr. Fizzwidget said that he didn't expect to hear from us again, but then added that last part so hesitantly?" **Ratchet:** "Nah! The old guy's probably senile. Don't worry too much about it, Kimberly." **Kim:** "Uh-huh…"

A suspicious look grew on her face.

They have spent another long flight to their next destination: Planet Oozla. When they landed and got out, they spent a few short moments looking around. **Kim:** "OK, whose dumb idea was it to build an outlet on a swamp covered planet?"

The Kimmunicator went off again, she pulled it out. **Kim:** "What is it, Wade?" **Wade:** "Kim, I have taken the liberty of using the data I have analyzed from the alien technology and I have designed a few pieces of equipment that may be able to help you out." **Kim:** "Do you know how you'll be able to send them?" **Wade:** "They're on their way now."

Suddenly, a small mechanical device showed up right near them, they noticed it almost immediately. **Kim:** "What is that?" **Wade:** "It's a little something I have been working on for a while now. That is my Automated Distribution Vendor. It's able to transfer any and all of my devices to you guys via a transporter that I was able to develop, all thanks to an actual transporter that I have analyzed, of course." **Ratchet:** "So, what devices do you plan to send our way now?" **Wade:** "Well, this one device that I have just finished will help out with collecting the pieces of Dr. Possible's space shuttle."

Transported from the vendor was a sphere-shaped container the size of a volleyball. Kim pulled it out of the vendor and observed it a bit. **Wade:** "That container is able to hold objects much larger than it. You can use that to contain the shuttle pieces." **Kim:** "Terrific! I was wondering how we would be able to carry all of them around." **Wade:** "Speaking of which, I'm picking up a signal from one of those pieces near your location. It seems to be coming directly from that outlet over there." **Kim:** "Alright, we'll keep an eye out for it."

She tucked the Kimmunicator away. **Ratchet:** "Hm, that Wade of yours really can work to your advantage." **Kim:** "I know. He has always played a very important role in all of our missions." **Ratchet:** "OK, let's go find that first piece."

They begin their trek through the treacherous swamp filled-area. Along the way, there were a few Megacorp researchers that were in peril but they could not be saved. This made Kim very uneasy but Ratchet did all he could to alleviate her unease as they both knew they had to continue on. They eventually arrived at the outlet. Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and checked on it. **Kim:** "That first piece should be somewhere in there." **Ratchet:** "OK, let's find it quickly. While we're at it, let's keep a lookout for any Intel regarding the Thief."

They made their way into the outlet. As soon as they entered, they saw that the entire place has been wrecked. **Kim:** "Um…this place has seen better days."

A signal from the Kimmunicator went off, Kim checked on it immediately. **Kim:** "The signal from that piece is this way. Come on."

They rushed off further into the outlet. They ran into and fought off several mutant creatures along the way. The place was indeed very messy and there were many obstacles in the way, but they persevered. They kept going until they were stopped by exactly what they were looking for: the first piece of the shuttle. **Kim:** "There it is!" **Ratchet:** "Alright! We found it!"

Kim walked over towards it and grabbed it. She then pulled out the container and placed the shuttle piece into it, then tucked the container away. **Ratchet:** "That's one piece down and only several more to go." **Kim:** "That was way too easy."

Ratchet then noticed a monitor nearby. He walked up to it, Kim followed after. They watched as Mr. Fizzwidget appeared on the monitor. Mr. Fizzwidget: "Ratchet, Kim, come in. Do you read me?" **Ratchet:** "Copy, Mr. Fizzwidget. We read you loud and clear." **Kim:** "So, what's the sitch?" **Mr.** **Fizzwidget:** "Listen, both of you. I have some new inflammation on the Experiment's wherewithal. The Thief was indemnified at Megacorp's Maktar Resort. Also, the Thugs have towed a moon-sized jamming array into Maktar Resort orbit." **Kim:** "And you want to take it out of commission, right?" **Mr.** **Fizzwidget:** "Affirmulous! It's disconfrapulating our annual "Galactic Gladiators" broadcast."

As he went on and on, Ratchet and Kim exchanged looks in a manner in which they've taken notice in Mr. Fizzwidget sounding like a nutcase. **Mr.** **Fizzwidget:** "Here, see for yourselves."

Displayed on the monitor was the Galactic Gladiators' commercial. They watched the entire thing. **Ratchet:** "Hm…an arena match, huh? Sounds interesting. Kimberly, you wouldn't mind partaking in something like that, would you?" **Kim:** "Heh, no big. I can handle anything." **Ratchet:** "I've got the coordinates. Over and out."

They proceeded towards the nearest exit. Just as they were about to leave, the exit closed on them, they were completely sealed in. **Ratchet:** "What the…?"

They noticed something pass by them very swiftly. **Kim:** "Who's there?"

A figure maneuvered around the entire chamber. Within a few moments, Kim caught a glimpse of a familiar green glow. **Kim:** "It can't be."

The figure, revealing to be Shego, landed directly in front of them. She stood up straight with her hands on her hips. She looked at Kim and Ratchet in a displeasing manner. **Ratchet:** "Shego!" **Shego:** "You know something? I told Dr. D that there was a good chance that the 2 of you would arrive here in this galaxy, but he never considered that a possibility. But sure enough, here you guys are, proving once again just how annoyingly idiotic Drakken can be, not to mention how much of a headache it is to get through to him." **Ratchet:** "If he annoys you so much, then why do you still work with him?" **Shego:** "Believe me, I have asked myself that same question, so even I don't know." **Kim:** "I take it you were sent here to prevent us from finding the pieces of my dad's space shuttle." **Shego:** "You've got that right, Kimmie."

Her hands began to glow. **Shego:** "No way you're foiling Drakken's plans this time." **Ratchet:** "We'll see about that, Shego!" **Kim:** "I'll handle her, you try finding a way out of here." **Ratchet:** "Be careful, Kimberly."

Ratchet rushed off while Kim began her fight with Shego. **Shego:** "Aw, the space rat just called you by your real name." **Kim:** "Only because I asked him to."

As Kim fought with Shego, Ratchet searched the entire room for a way out. **Ratchet:** "Come on, come on! Where is it?"

Within an extensive amount of time searching, he was eventually able to find an exit. **Ratchet:** "Ah! Found it!"

He then smashed it open. **Ratchet:** "Kimberly! This way!"

Kim broke off her fight with Shego and rushed out with Ratchet. Shego went after them.

As they ran from her, Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Wade, Shego has found us and she is hot on our trail. Do you have something that could help us out with losing her?" **Wade:** "I think I may have something you can use. I'll send it to you right now."

Wade's vendor appeared and transporting from it was a small flute. Kim grabbed it and looked at it closely. **Kim:** "A small flute? What am I suppose to do with this?" **Wade:** "It's a Dragon Boat whistle. It can summon a creature indigenous to the planet you on known as the Dragon Boat. You can ride one and use it to get away from Shego."

They eventually stopped in front of the swamp's edge. **Ratchet:** "Oh, no! A dead end!" **Kim:** "Well, here goes nothing."

She blew on the whistle; a strange lizard appeared from below the swamp waters. **Ratchet:** "I'm guessing that's the Dragon Boat."

Kim grabbed on to Ratchet. **Kim:** "Come on, Shego is right behind us."

They both got on the Dragon Boat, which reacted immediately to them jumping on it and it moved itself further into the swampy waters. Shego, arriving at the swamp's edge, stopped and stared out at them as they got away. They looked back at her as stood by, infuriated with losing them. **Ratchet:** "Huh, that was very clever, Wade."

Kim looked at her Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Thanks, Wade. This whistle really helped us out in a pinch." **Wade:** "Glad to hear it. Let me know when you need anything else from me."

Kim put away her Kimmunicator. The Dragon Boat brought them all the way back to the ship. They got off of it before it sank back into the water. **Kim:** "Now, let's head over to that space resort."

They got back on the ship and left the planet.

Meanwhile on Megapolis, Clank, Ron and Rufus were still hanging out at the penthouse. Ron was resting his head on one end of a sofa as he was looking through a menu. Clank was getting himself pampered. **Ron:** "Hm…I wonder if I could get the chimerito combo? Oh, perhaps the quesachanga special. Rufus, what do you think was should get?" **Rufus:** "Nacos!" **Ron:** "Hm…I don't think they have…wait! There's an item on this menu very similar to the Taco-Nacho combo! No way! They DO have Nacos on this menu! Rufus, you think we should grande size the order?" **Rufus:** "Uh-huh! Uh-huh! Si!" **Ron:** "OK, let's order them now!" **Clank:** "Oh, you 2 and your insatiable appetites for unhealthy, non-organic, food-like substance. What is this, your 5th order of that horrendous rubbish you call sustenance?" **Ron:** "Hey, being on another planet makes me homesick; at least the food we've been ordering is helping us deal with being faraway. I just can't believe that they have food here in the Bogon Galaxy that's almost completely similar to what we get from Bueno Nacho."

Ron got himself us. **Ron:** "I think I'll go make the order now."

He walked off towards the next room. At that time, Clank could hear a knock on the door. **Clank:** "Yes…? May I help you?"

He walked up to the door and opened it. He was then snatched away. Ron walked back in. **Ron:** "Hey, Clank, since we have racked up some orders, we get an additional meal free. Is there anything that you would…?"

He paused as he realized that Clank was missing. **Ron:** "Clank?"

He looked around. **Ron:** "Clank!?"

He then began to scurry around the penthouse. **Ron:** "Clank!? Where are you!? CLANK!"

Meanwhile, back in space, Ratchet and Kim made a long flight. They made their way through the Wupush Nebula, hammered by countless other ships that seem very, very interested in giving them a serious beating. After the barrage, they arrived at the Maktar Resort. They landed, Ratchet jumped out. He looked back and noticed that Kim was hesitant. **Ratchet:** "Hey, Kimberly, you coming?" **Kim:** "Huh? Oh! Yeah, I…I am."

She jumped out and looked above her, she seemed very sidetracked. Ratchet was concerned for her. **Ratchet:** "You…OK?" **Kim:** "Yes, I just…"

She continued to stare out at the stars. **Kim:** "This is really…beautiful. Is it always like this for you guys that…you know, travel through space a lot?"

Ratchet stood right next to her. **Ratchet:** "Well, yes."

He stared out at space with her. **Ratchet:** "You are right, the stars and the planets, space truly is a sight to behold." **Kim:** "Hm…perhaps…when we're done with our missions, we could come back here or maybe go someplace else where we could…stare out into space…much like what we're doing now? Just the 2 of us." **Ratchet:** "You know, Kimberly? I would love to."

They stared out into space a little more, then they went on their way and continued on with their missions. Along the way, they spotted one very unique pair that Kim recognized. **Kim:** "Oh! Well, this is unexpected."

That pair was none other than Lilo and Stitch. Kim rushed over to them with Ratchet almost immediately. **Kim:** "Lilo! Stitch! I didn't think I would see you guys here." **Lilo:** "Kim? Is that you? Kim Possible? How have you been?" **Kim:** "I've been doing great…for the most parts. Ratchet, this is Lilo and Stitch. I met them during another mission of mine. Lilo, Stitch, this is Ratchet, he's a friend that I have met just recently." **Ratchet:** "Nice to meet you." **Lilo:** "Hello." **Stitch:** "Ih! Ah! Hi!" **Kim:** "So what are you guys doing here all the way out here in another galaxy?" **Lilo:** "We're looking for some Experiments, much like Stitch." **Stitch:** "Ih! Cousins!" **Ratchet:** "Whoa! What a coincidence. We're looking for an Experiment, too. An adorable, blue, fluffy creature…"

Stitch growled at Ratchet, which startled him. **Ratchet:** "One that actually looked a lot like a blue furball, much smaller than you. Have you seen it or perhaps a mysterious masked man anywhere around?"

Lilo and Stitch looked at each other, then back at Kim and Ratchet and shook their heads. **Stitch:** "Naga." **Lilo:** "No. Sorry." **Ratchet:** "Oh…well…thanks, anyway." Lilo: "By the way, while you're at it, do you mind keeping an eye out for Stitch's cousins?" **Ratchet:** "You mean those Experiments of yours?" **Lilo:** "Yes, when you find one of them, please bring it back to me and Stitch. OK?" **Kim:** "Don't worry, Lilo, we'll keep an eye out for your…Experiments." **Lilo:** "Mahalo! We'll keep looking around ourselves. Come see us once you have found one of Stitch's cousins." **Kim:** "OK, we'll do that. Let's go, Ratchet." **Ratchet:** "OK, we'll see you guys around."

They walked off. Lilo and Stitch waved goodbye. **Stitch:** "Pasawa!" **Lilo:** "It's great to see Kim again. Pleakley is going to be so excited once we tell him. And that Ratchet guy seems very nice, too." **Stitch:** "Ih!"

Kim and Ratchet kept on rushing through the resort, fighting off any bad guy or robot they would run into along the way. They kept on going until they found a hover limo. **Ratchet:** "Hm…I'm guessing this will take us to that jamming array."

Just then, the Kimmunicator went off. Kim pulled it out. **Kim:** "Yeah, Wade?" **Wade:** "Kim, I have a new piece of equipment that you're really going to need very shortly."

Wade's vendor appeared again. A helmet was transported from it. Kim grabbed the helmet. **Wade:** "It's a space helmet. Unless you prefer to risk exposing yourself to the harsh conditions of space, I recommend you put that helmet on before you reach that lunar jamming array." **Kim:** "Duly noted." **Wade:** "By the way, I have checked the navi-computer of that limo and it will take you directly to that jamming array." **Ratchet:** "That's exactly what I was hoping to hear. Let's go, Kimberly." **Kim:** "Right."

They got into the limo and were taken to the jamming array. It was a short flight and they were able to make it to the jamming array in no time flat. Right after they landed, Ratchet stepped out of the limo along with Kim, who was wearing the special helmet that Wade has given her. This allowed her to survive the harsh conditions of space. Just then, there was a brief incident involving an inexplicable change in the gravity. **Ratchet:** "Whoa, what was that?"

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Wade, the gravity on the jamming array became weaker for a brief moment. Is there something wrong with the gravity system?" **Wade:** "I'm not picking up any malfunctions of any kind, but I did receive a reading on an unknown life form near your current location." **Ratchet:** "That's probably one of those Experiments that Lilo and Stitch are looking for." Kim: "I'll go look for that Experiment, you disable the jamming array."

They both went their separate ways. Ratchet worked ceaselessly to disable the jamming array. A few times during his work, he experienced a shift in the gravity a few times. Sometimes, the gravity became weaker, other times, it became very strong; often times too strong for him to keep himself up. Near the end of his progress, the changes in the gravity have stopped. He was able to finish the job. With that done, both he and Kim made it back to the limo and flew back to the resort. **Ratchet:** "I see you found one of those Experiments." **Kim:** "Heh! Yes…"

Beside her was a bizarre looking creature in a containment field. **Kim:** "But not the one we're looking for, obviously." **Ratchet:** "Yes, of course it isn't."

Mr. Fizzwidget showed up on a monitor nearby. **Mr.** **Fizzwidget:** "Good work, you 2. You are both proving to be invaluable in this underwear." **Kim:** "Please, it was Ratchet who did all of the work." **Mr.** **Fizzwidget:** "Any who, it seems that the Thief is now under the protection of Thugs-4-Less." **Kim:** "Thugs-4-Less?" **Ratchet:** "I'm guessing it's a mercenary company." **Kim:** "Uh-huh…can't say I'm impressed with the name." **Mr.** **Fizzwidget:** "Well, I may have found a way for the both of you to insinuate their operation." **Ratchet:** "Is it…dangerous?" **Mr.** **Fizzwidget:** "Oh, no, no, no, no! Well…yes." **Ratchet:** "Good."

Kim had a conceited smile on her face. **Mr.** **Fizzwidget:** "Take a look at this."

They were shown a commercial of a biker gang from Thugs-4-Less known as the Desert Riders. **Kim:** "Hm, I don't think my dad would approve of me getting involved with any biker gangs, especially one from another galaxy." **Ratchet:** "Your dad is trillions of miles away; you don't need to worry about what he thinks. Besides, you shouldn't have to really get involved with them. I'll handle those guys for you."

Kim smiled at Ratchet. **Mr.** **Fizzwidget:** "Ahem! Now then, the Desert Riders all use Megacorp bikes, so I was able to pull a few strings. Contract me as soon as you get more indignation. Fizzwidget out."

They eventually returned to the resort. As soon as they stepped out of the limo, they ran into Lilo and Stitch. **Kim:** "Lilo. I have found this bizarre creature just now. I was wondering if you're familiar with it." **Lilo:** "Yes! You found one the them! That's one of Stitch's cousins. Experiment 147-or Newton as I would like to call him. He can control gravity." **Ratchet:** "So that explains the bizarre changes in the gravity on that jamming array." **Kim:** "Here you go, Lilo."

The Experiment was released from its containment field and gently floated towards Lilo's side on its own free will. **Lilo:** "Mahalo for getting him back to us, you guys. Please keep an eye out for any more of Stitch's cousins. **Stitch:** "Ih!" **Lilo:** "Let's get going, Stitch. See you later, guys." **Stitch:** "Bachooga."

Lilo and Stitch walked off. **Kim:** "Bye, Lilo. OK, Ratchet, let's keep moving." **Ratchet:** "Yes, let's get going."

They continued their way through other areas of the resort, fighting off more robots and bad guys. Along the way, the Kimmunicator went off. Kim answered it. **Kim:** "Wade, what's the sitch?" **Wade:** "Kim, you and Ratchet need to take part in the resort's arena." **Ratchet:** "We're already on our way there, Wade." **Wade:** "No, I mean you really have to take part in it and win no matter what." **Ratchet:** "Um…OK? You seem very eager to have us participate in these games. Why?" **Wade:** "I just checked the prizes for these battles and one of them is a piece of Dr. Possible's space shuttle." **Kim:** "What?" **Ratchet:** "No wonder you're so zealous about this." **Kim:** "If that's true, then we have to get over there right away."

She tucked away the Kimmunicator and then grabbed Ratchet by the hand. **Kim:** "Come on, we have to hurry."

They ran for the entrance to the arena as fast as they could. Upon their entry, they were greeted by a vicious "welcome" in addition to an announcer that doesn't know either of their names. Regardless, they were both ready to fight. The first of their challenges was the very tough, with countless foes coming at them from every corner and with many rounds that seem to have come one after another with no end in sight, but they were able to hold their own during these battles and fought through all of them. At the very end of the battles, Kim and Ratchet won their prizes: one for each of them. Ratchet receives a very useful gadget and Kim receives another piece of her dad's shuttle. With all of the much needed prizes won, they left the arena.

Immediately afterwards, the Kimmunicator went off. She answered it. **Kim:** "What is it?" **Wade:** "Kim, it's Ron. He asks to speak with you now." **Kim:** "Put him on."

Wade displayed Ron on the Kimmunicator. **Ron:** "KP! Ratchet! Clank was stolen!" **Ratchet:** "What!? Ron! What happened? How did this happen?" **Ron:** "I was about to order 2 Nacos for me and Rufus when all of a sudden, Clank went missing! I searched all over the penthouse trying to find him but then I received this message that both of you really need to see!"

Displayed on the Kimmunicator was a footage of the Thief holding Clank hostage, threatening Ratchet and his friends to leave the galaxy by electrocuting Clank. **Ratchet:** "Oh no! Clank!" **Ron:** "You guys have got to come here quick! Who knows what else that Thief guy will do to Clank?!" **Kim:** "Don't worry, Ron. We'll be there as soon as we can. Just stay where you are."

She tucked the Kimmunicator away. **Kim:** "Let's get over there now!" **Ratchet:** "You took the words out of my mouth, Kimberly."

They rushed back to the ship and left for Megapolis.

They arrived at the Planet Endako and landed in Megapolis. They jumped out of the ship immediately after they landed. **Kim:** "Let's go find Ron." **Ratchet:** "OK."

They rushed into the city at full speed. As they rushed through the city, they fought through many robots that came at them and tried to attack them. They managed to clobber every robot that came their way. Further into the city, they were taken by surprised from what appeared to be a large thug in a chopper. Thug: "Peek-a-boo!"

The thug flew off. **Kim:** "Who was that?" **Ratchet:** "I don't know, but I would like to find out. Let's go."

They continued after the thug. They kept on rushing off, fighting more robots along the way. Soon enough, they reached a balcony where they came face to face with the thug in the chopper. **Kim:** "Oh!" **Thug:** "Greetings, morons. Since my employees did such a lousy job of takin' care of yous twos, I thought I'd come and handle things myself." **Kim:** "You're the leader of those squads of boneheads? If your men are as terrible as the name of your company, then it's no wonder they were unable to even come close to bringing us down."

Ratchet laughed at her remark. **Thug:** "No one bad-mouths the name Thug-4-Less or my squads of men! You and fuzz ball are goings down, Missy Redhead!" **Ratchet:** "Missy Redhead? That's the dumbest name I have ever heard." **Kim:** "Well, at least he didn't say "seriously" like that other bonehead back at home who calls me red."

They fought against the thug leader. It was a rough battle, especially with the thug leader blasting and destroying everything on the balcony and attempted to destroy the actual balcony with them on it. But they were able to defeat him before he was able to do that. His chopper began to fall. **Thug:** "Don't think this is overs! I'll remembers yous twos!"

They watched as he fell many stories to the ground. **Kim:** "Glad that's over with. Let's meet up with Ron. I only hope he's still at the penthouse, even more so then earlier; safe and sound." **Ratchet:** "So do I."

They continued their trek through the city. They were eventually they were able to reach the penthouse. There, they met up with Ron. He was very, very relieved to see them again. **Ron:** "KP! Ratchet! Thank goodness you were able to get here!" **Kim:** "We got here as fast as we could. Are you OK, Ron?" **Ron:** "I'm fine, but I'm not the one you should be worrying about! Clank should be much more of a concern to you! I can't believe I let that Thief take him from under my nose like that. I've only known him for such short time and yet I felt as though I have been such a terrible friend to not have prevented this from happening. I should have never left him alone to order Nacos!" **Rufus:** "(cry) Clank!" **Kim:** "Don't worry, Ron. There really wasn't anything you could have done to prevent this. We're here now, so let's go find him together."

Ratchet took a few sniffs of the place and almost gagged. **Ratchet:** "Ew, what is that horrible stench? It almost smells like unappetizing and non-nutritional food-like substances." **Kim:** "That would be from Ron's favorite kind of food. Really, Ron? Even in another galaxy, you somehow manage to find a way to order Bueno Nacho?" **Ron:** "Hey, the food isn't Bueno Nacho; it's something that's almost like that and that's good enough. Right, Rufus?" **Rufus:** "Oh, yeah! Very good!" **Ratchet:** "It's still rancid." **Kim:** "Come on, let's go find Clank." **Ron:** "I'm right behind you, KP."

They left the penthouse and continued on their way.

They continued their trek through the city now along with Ron. There were even more robots that they had to fight through. Both Kim and Ratchet handled them with ease, but Ron ran away screaming, which irritated the both of them. They eventually found themselves in a facility where there were a few cranes that were operational with the help of Ratchet's new gadget. **Ron:** "Ooh! A futuristic crane game…type…thing…May I try?" **Ratchet:** "(groan) Fine. Knock yourself out." **Ron:** "Alright!"

He got started on operating the crane. **Ratchet:** "That should keep him busy for a while. Now let's hurry off and look for Clank." **Kim:** "I'm there."

Kim and Ratchet ran off. As they kept going, they were caught off guard again by Shego's sudden appearance. **Ratchet:** "Shego? What are you doing here?" **Shego:** "Well, let's see. You and Kimmie ditched me on that swamp planet, so I came all the way to let you both know that I was so not OK with that." **Kim:** "And now you want payback." **Shego:** "Rightio, Kimmie."

Shego's hands started to glow again, Kim took on a battle stance. **Ratchet:** "Don't tell me; you've got this?" **Kim:** "Heh! You bet. Go find Clank; she's my problem."

Ratchet ran off while Kim fought Shego. He kept going until he found Clank exactly where he was on the footage. **Ratchet:** "Clank? Hang in there, Clank, I'll come for you."

Just then, the Thief showed up behind Ratchet and pushed him off the ledge above the room after it. The Thief ran off. **Ratchet:** "Son of a Qwark!"

He got up almost immediately and approached Clank. **Ratchet:** "Alright, buddy. Let's get you up and running again."

He worked to get Clank out of his predicament. Just then, Ron came rushing in. **Ron:** "Hey, Ratchet. Have you seen KP?" **Ratchet:** "She's fighting Shego."

It didn't take long for Ron to notice Clank. **Ron:** "OH! CLANK! Hang on, Clank! I'm coming!" **Ratchet:** "Ron! Wait!"

Suddenly, both Kim and Shego show up as they were still fighting each other. They accidentally knocked Ron off of the ledge, Shego then shoved Kim off the ledge and into the room, she landed directly on top Ron. She looked up at Shego with a tense look on her face. **Kim:** "Grr! Shego!" **Shego:** "Later, Kimmie."

She ran off and sealed them in. Kim and Ron got up. Kim dusted herself off as she groaned. **Kim:** "She so won't get away with that."

Ratchet was able to get Clank operational again. Clank sat up, still awaking up from his slump. **Clank:** "The final digit of pi is…" **Ratchet:** "Clank?"

Kim and Ron approached Ratchet and stood beside him. **Kim:** "Clank, are you OK?" **Clank:** "Ratchet? Miss Possible? When did you get here? I must have dozed off." **Kim:** "We came as soon as we heard that you were snatched by the Thief." **Clank:** "You…came for me? I am touched. I feel grateful." **Kim:** "No need to thank us. So not the drama." **Ron:** "Oh, man! I really wanted to hear what that last number in pi was!" **Ratchet:** "It doesn't matter, Ron; pi is infinite." **Ron:** "But I would have liked to hear what that last number would have been; that would have been interesting." **Ratchet:** "I said it doesn't matter, Ron!" **Kim:** "So, how do we get out of here?"

Just then, Rufus broke right through a nearby air duct. **Ron:** "Rufus!"

Rufus ran towards Ron as he crouched down, he then picked him up and put him right back into his pocket. **Kim:** "Rufus? Where did you come from?" **Clank:** "Hm…"

Clank looked towards the air duct. **Clank:** "I believe your hairless rodent has provided a means of escape. I will be right back." **Ratchet:** "Go for it, Clank! We're counting on you."

Clank got himself up and went towards the air duct.

Clank managed to make it to the other side of the air duct. From there, he continued on his way. As he progressed on, he received some help from a few other robots. Together, they made it around the small area and back towards where his friends were. He managed to find another exit for them within that inescapable room. **Kim:** "Way to go, Clank!" **Clank:** "(giggle) Nothing to it or rather…uh…what was that thing you would say when something was easy?" **Kim:** "No big?" **Clank:** "No, that other thing you say." **Kim:** "So not the drama?" **Clank:** "Yes! That's the one!" **Ratchet:** "Come on, guys, let's go get back that Experiment."

They walked out and continued on. **Ron:** "You know, I still owe you that free meal that I just earned." **Clank:** "Why? So you can order those Nacos for you and Rufus?" **Ron:** "Well, yes, that, but for me to also thank you for letting me order whatever I wanted from that virtual menu." **Clank:** "Oh! Well…that is very thoughtful of you, Ron."

Kim and Ratchet smiled as they were listening to their conversation. Suddenly, the Kimmunicator went off. Kim pulled it out. **Wade:** "Hey, Kim, did you and Ratchet find Clank, yet?" **Clank:** "Yes they have. I am right here, Wade; alive and well." **Wade:** "Clank! I'm so glad you're OK, I was worried about you." **Clank:** "Well, no need to worry anymore, I am alright." **Kim:** "So, Wade, got anything on the whereabouts of those shuttle parts?" **Wade:** "I wasn't even thinking about that until just now, so I'm glad you asked. There should be one nearby, but…hm…that's strange, it seems to be moving…"

Just then, they heard what sounded like a hover vehicle. Sure enough, arriving on the scene was Dr. Drakken and Shego on another one of their hovering vehicles. **Drakken:** "Kim Possible! I never would have imagined that you would even be here in this galaxy of all places." **Shego:** "Even though I told him that is was a possibility." **Drakken:** "By they way, you wouldn't happen to be looking for this, would you?"

Drakken held up another piece of the space shuttle. **Ratchet:** "Kimberly! That's another piece of your dad's space shuttle!" **Shego:** "Aw, poor Kimmie, too bad you won't be getting this back, but since you want it so bad, just try to get it from us."

They flew off. **Ratchet:** "Come on, Kimberly! Let's go get them!"

Both Kim and Ratchet went after Drakken and Shego. They attacked them as they chased after them. Shego attacks them back with the use of her glowing green hands being fired at them as energy beams. They exchanged insults and smack talk as they continued this fight. It went on for an extended period of time. Eventually, Drakken and Shego were defeated and the shuttle piece was thrown directly towards Kim and Ratchet. Ron and Clank were able to catch up to them a little afterwards. They were shown the shuttle piece that they were able to get back. **Ron:** "You've got it! Way to go, you guys!" **Kim:** "No big. Drakken and Shego are so not difficult to handle."

Kim and Ratchet did another high-5 with each other. They looked over towards Drakken and Shego who were still hovering close to them. **Drakken:** "You may have won this time, Kim Possible, but the next time we meet, I will defeat you and that includes your sidekick, that robot and that cat…alien…thing!" **Ratchet:** "Lombax!" **Drakken:** "Whatever! Farewell!"

Drakken and Shego hovered off. **Clank:** "What an unpleasant and disturbed individual." **Kim:** "Tell me about it." **Ratchet:** "Now that we got everything we needed here, let's get off of this planet and get back to our missions." **Kim:** "Sure, I'm there."

They made their way back to the ship. Shortly afterwards, Kim and Ratchet looked at Ron and Clank then at each other after realizing something. **Kim:** "Ratchet?" **Ratchet:** "I've got this."

He jumped into the ship and, with a flip of a switch, a set of 2 back seats opened up. **Ratchet:** "And I thought we wouldn't need them. Good thing Wade thought ahead."

Ron got in, Kim was about to do the same but she looked down at Clank who just glanced up at her with no emotional response of any kind. **Kim:** "Uh…the second front seat is usually your spot, right?" **Clank:** "Yes, but it is alright. You can still have that, Miss Possible."

He walked up to the ship. **Kim:** "Are you sure about that, Clank?" **Clank:** "I am positive."

He got in and sat next to Ron in the backseat behind the driver's seat, which is obviously Ratchet's spot. Kim seemed concerned. **Kim:** "OK…"

She jumped in and back on to the front seat next to Ratchet. She looked back at Clank. **Kim:** "If you would like to switch seats with me, please let me know and I will gladly do that." **Clank:** "That is not necessary, but I do appreciate your consideration."

Kim smiled a little. They took off and left the planet.


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived on the Planet Barlow; their next destination. They got out of the ship and looked around the surrounding area, a large canyon, for a few moments. **Kim:** "Whoa! Just look at this place." **Ron:** "I know, it's massive!" **Kim:** "It looks like some sort of facility was built here. Hey, guys, any ideas on what exactly is here?" **Ratchet:** "Hm…it appeared to be some sort of Gadgetron site." **Clank:** "Gadgetron? Is that not situated in the previous galaxy?" **Ratchet:** "Yes, it is. I guess…they use to do business here but now…they don't seem to be here anymore…" **Clank:** "Hm…quite right. This site seems to have been abandoned for years." **Kim:** "Come on, let's go find those Desert Riders; at least before my dad realizes that we're getting involved with them."

They rushed off almost immediately. As they began to journey through the area, they ran into and fought off many dangers such as the tribesmen and their beasts, as well as hound-like beasts that are adorable but vicious. Ron learned that the hard way as he tried to cuddle one of them. **Ron:** "Aw, look, alien puppies! How adorable!"

Ron rushed off towards them. **Ratchet:** "Ron! Wait!"

He got too close to them and was met with embarrassing consequences of most of his pants being ripped up, which greatly irritated Kim, Ratchet and Clank. They fought off the hound beasts and had Ron dragged into one of the vacant interiors. **Kim:** "Really, Ron? We arrive on a new planet and the first thing you do is cuddle with the wildlife?" **Ron:** "I couldn't help it! They were so adorable and they didn't seem vicious until I got close to them. I've learned my lesson, KP, never cuddle with alien wildlife even if they are cute." **Ratchet:** "How about never doing that in the first place! Do you cuddle with the wildlife on your planet?" **Ron:** "No! That would be crazy; they're dangerous!" **Ratchet:** "And what makes you think life forms on other planets are docile?" **Ron:** "Um…I don't know…wishful…thinking?"

He chuckled nervously. **Clank:** "Oh, Ron, you do not seem to be very bright, do you?" **Kim:** "No, he doesn't." **Ratchet:** "Now we need to deal with the issue of…your pants."

Most of his pants were torn off. Rufus, who climbed into Ron's shirt, peeped out his shirt collar and babbled furiously at him. Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Wade, we have a problem. Ron got a little too close to some…hostile alien creatures and now his pants have been shredded." **Ron:** "They didn't look hostile until I got close to them!"

Ratchet slapped himself on the forehead. **Wade:** "Not to worry, guys. I already put together an outstanding solution to this recurring problem."

Wade's vendor reappeared, transporting another small device. It floated towards Ron and projected a beam of light that completely restored his pants. **Wade:** "I call it the Pants Regenerator. It will fix any damages done to Ron's pants, whether they're torn slightly or even ripped to shreds." **Ratchet:** "Couldn't you have made indestructible pants instead?"

Wade shook his head. **Wade:** "Sorry, Ratchet, indestructible pants are very complex. I'm still working on them. But when they're done, Ron will be receiving the first pair." **Ratchet:** "I wouldn't be against that." **Kim:** "Thanks, Wade. You rock."

She put away her Kimmunicator. **Ratchet:** "Yes he does." **Kim:** "Now that we've fixed that problem, let's keep going. Those Desert Riders shouldn't be too far off now."

Kim rushed off. **Clank:** "Yes, that would be true."

Clank went after her. **Ratchet:** "Hm, no use staying here. We need to keep at it. Oh, and Ron? No more idiotic and reckless mistakes."

Ratchet went off afterwards. **Ron:** "Got it! I'll remain focused from now on."

He rushed off, then ran into something that made a loud crashing noise. **Ron:** "Oh, come on! Serious!? Why does this keep happening to me!? Clank!? Ratchet!? KP!?"

A few minutes in, they continued on the trail. More vicious monsters came their way but they were able to handle them, except Ron, who ran screaming at the sight of them. Kim, Ratchet and Clank were irritated by that as well. They kept on the trail, fighting off more tribesmen and beasts with which seemed as though they just keep coming. They eventually came across a functioning Gadgetron vendor bot. **Vendor** **Bot:** "Hello and welcome to Gadgetron's Weapons Depot. Feel free to have a look around at…"

Just then, the vendor bot paused for a brief moment while a strange sound was heard. Ratchet and everyone else stood around as they showed concern for her. **Ron:** "Uh, you OK, ma'am?" **Vendor** **Bot:** "Oh! Don't mind me. I think I just blew another vacuum tube." **Ratchet:** "Should I have a look?" **Vendor** **Bot:** "My word! You young people are so fresh these days!"

Ratchet had a look of confusion and guilt. **Vendor** **Bot:** "Oh, don't feel bad. I guess I'm just old-fashioned about that sort of thing." **Kim:** "Um…OK?" **Vendor** **Bot:** "By the way, did you know that I have been with Gadgetron since the beginning?" **Ron:** "Wow, that's…a really long time." **Kim:** "So do you sell these gadgets?" **Vendor** **Bot:** "Sweetie, they sell themselves! As I was saying before, feel free to have a look around at these many wonderful products that out company has provided for you."

Ron leaned over towards Ratchet and whispered to him. **Ron:** "Um, do I even want to know where her "vacuum tube" is or what it could be for that matter?" **Ratchet:** "Most likely…not."

After a brief look at the Gadgetron vendors, they continued on their way. Stepping out of the vendor, they ran into what appeared to be a member of the Desert Riders. **DR** **member:** "Hey! Who let you guys in here? Get lost before I flatten your little robot to a hubcap."

Ron crouched down and placed his arms around Clank. **Ron:** "No! Not Clank!"

Ratchet held out his wrench weapon. **Ratchet:** "Touch him and it's Plasma City!" **DR** **member:** "Oh gosh! You didn't have to yell. Why did he have to yell?"

The brute began to weep. Ron stood right back up after letting go of Clank. **Ron:** "Um, OK, this is…unexpected…" **Kim:** "You're telling me." **Ratchet:** "Uh…hey, man…"

The brute tried to block out everything Ratchet was going to say to him in a childish manner. **Ron:** "Better let me handle this."

Ron went over towards the brute. **Ratchet:** "Ron."

He placed his arm around the brute. **Ron:** "Hey, it's OK, man. Don't worry. We're not here to pick a fight." **Clank:** "He is right. We are your fellow Desert Rider." **DR** **member:** "You are? So you understand my…sensitivities?" **Ron:** "Oh, yeah, of course. We just came here to check the sights, smash things, oh, and to race." **DR** **member:** "Well, if you like, you can borrow Bluebell, so long as you're gentle. She just needs a few repairs." **Kim:** "Uh…you know? Bluebell looks more…red than blue." **Clank:** "Not to worry, my brother. Bluebell is in good hands."

Ratchet went over to repair the bike, Ron went back over towards Kim. Kim leaned closer towards Ron and whispered to him. **Kim:** "You know, if Bonnie was here right now, she would think of this guy as being a disgrace to bikers everywhere for being a softie and crying at the drop of a hat."

Ron nodded. Ratchet managed to repair the bike. **Ratchet:** "There, all done; now to take this thing for a test run."

At that moment, the Kimmunicator went off. Kim answered it. **Wade:** "Kim, I just picked up a reading from another piece of your dad's space shuttle. It's very close." **Kim:** "Hm…

Kim walked up to the brute. **Kim:** "Say, you wouldn't happen to know anything about a…strange object that looks like a piece of an odd ship, would you?" **DR** **member:** "Oh, you bet! There was an object much like that. It was dropped here recently by some blue guy and a green woman." **Ratchet:** "Drakken and Shego?" **Kim:** "Drakken and Shego." **DR** **member:** "The object is featured as a grand prize to whoever wins the race. It is said to be worth a fortune so every racer in the desert wants to win it badly." **Kim:** "Ratchet, you've got to win that race. We need that piece." **Ratchet:** "I'm already on it."

He jumped onto the hover bike and rode off into the race.

Ratchet managed to get himself into the race. It started out tough at first, but he was able to hold his own against the other racers. There were a few close calls here and there and at first, it didn't seem like it, but he was able to win the race and the grand prize: another piece of the space shuttle. He returned to the others and handed the shuttle piece to Kim. **DR** **member:** "Great racing, buddy! Here, take this helmet so the guys know you're one of us."

He placed the helmet on Clank's head. **Clank:** "Thank you, sir." **Kim:** "That helmet is clearly too big for you, Clank."

Just then, they heard a ring from an unknown device. The Desert Rider member pulled out a portable monitor. **DR** **member:** "Uh-oh, incoming message from the boss."

They watched a footage of the Thugs-4-Less leader make an announcement about the rendezvous point in the Feltzin System. DR member: "Don't worry, the boss only yells because he loves us." **Kim:** "Yeah, I can feel his affection behind his rage." **Ron:** "If that how he expresses affection, I'd hate to see how he scolds his men." **Ratchet:** "Hey, did you guys see that broadcast?" **Ron:** "As if I could not see it." **Ratchet:** "We should scope out that rendezvous point." **Clank:** "I agree, we might intercept some stray but vital transmissions." **Kim:** "And hopefully find where the other pieces of my dad's space shuttle could be hidden away. It's time to go."

They rushed off and headed back to the ship as fast as they could. They jumped back in and left for their next destination.

They eventually arrived at the Feltzin System. Within a split second of their arrival, they were bombarded by enemy fighters mercilessly. Ron was freaking out a lot. **Clank:** "We are under attack." **Kim:** "It's no use trying to outrun them." **Ratchet:** "You're right, Kimberly. Take the second controls. Let's hope these excess weapons work."

Kim and Ratchet worked together in fighting off all of the enemy fighters around them. It was very tough and it got tougher with each wave that came their way. It was especially frustrating with Ron freaking out constantly. **Ron:** "KP! LOOK OUT!" **Kim:** "Got it, Ron!" **Ratchet:** "Clank, will you please calm him down!?" **Clank:** "Ron, you need to keep it together. Your constant bouts of panicking are not doing any good for any of us."

Ron was eventually able to calm down so that Kim and Ratchet could concentrate. They were able to eventually defeat all of the enemy fighters. **Ratchet:** "Wooo-yeah! I've got mad skillz! Mad ski-!"

He noticed everyone else staring at him in a discontent manner. **Ratchet:** "Uh…yeah. A difficult challenge, but we did it! Thanks for the extra help, Kimberly." **Kim:** "No big." **Ron:** "Yeah, well…your "mad skills" nearly gave me space motion sickness!" **Ratchet:** "Gee, sorry about that, Ron! By the way, will you try not to completely lose it and panic so much?" **Ron:** "Cut me some slack, will you? I'm not use to this whole real life space flying thing!" **Kim:** "Hang on! I think I'm picking up on a nearby transmission."

They watched a communication feed between the Thief and the leader of the Thugs-4-Less. The Thief expressed dissatisfaction towards the thugs and their incompetence. He then told the thug leader to have his employees meet him at a designated pick up spot or he will end his contract with the company, with the thug leader coming up with a really bad comeback. **Kim:** "Yeah, I always knew that guy wasn't very bright." **Ron:** "Tell me about it; that comeback was so bad that he just gave up on it." **Clank:** "The coordinates to the Thief's location should be locked in." **Kim:** "Seems like it to me." **Ratchet:** "Let's head over there now."

They were then on their way to the next location.

Along the way, Ron got bored. **Ron:** "Hey, KP. See if you can find anything on that tv screen." **Kim:** "OK, Ron."

She reached over to the screen and began to switch channels. Ratchet then noticed something. **Ratchet:** "Oh! Hang on, Kimberly! What's that?"

On the screen was a show called "Behind the Hero" which talks about a large man named Captain Qwark, whose reputation as a hero plummeted after he was defeated by Ratchet and Clank during a previous incident. He tried to sell a project called the Personal Hygenator to bump his reputation back up, but it ended up causing more problems for him.

After the documentary was done, Kim and Ron continued staring at the screen in a shocked and appalled manner. **Ron:** "Uh…that product, the Personal Hygenator…does that…thing go…where I think it does?" **Ratchet:** "Um…unfortunately…yes, it does." **Kim:** "Ew…that…doesn't sound…comfortable at all." **Ratchet:** "No, Kimberly, it isn't. The advertisement for it was worse." **Clank:** "We should be arriving at our destination shortly."

After another long flight, they finally arrived at their next destination: the Planet Notak. Immediately after they landed, they saw the Thief taking off in his ship and leaving the planet. **Kim:** "Drat! We're too late." **Ron:** "Aw, man! Come on!" **Ratchet:** "(sigh) Alright, let's look around and find out where he's heading."

They ran out and began their trek through the city. **Ron:** "While we're at it, maybe we can try and find another eatery that is similar to Bueno Nacho?" **Kim,** **Ratchet,** **Clank:** "Ron!" **Ron:** "What? I just want to get some snackage and some Nacos. Is that really too much to ask for?" **Ratchet:** "(groan) You and your Bueno Nacho."

They navigated themselves through the entire city. There were robots and thugs at every corner and carnage wasn't too far behind them. They had to fight through all of them. Things have become a lot tougher and they noticed that but they were able to fight through all of them. As they got near the chemical factory, they ran into Lilo and Stitch. **Ratchet:** "Hey, Kimberly, look who it is!" **Kim:** "Oh! Lilo! Stitch! Surprising to see you guys again." **Lilo:** "Hello again, Kim. I'm so glad to see you." **Stitch:** "Ih!" **Ron:** "Lilo? Here in the Bogon Galaxy? No way!" **Lilo:** "Hello, Ron. It's so good to see you again, too. Is Rufus with you?"

Rufus popped out of Ron's pants pocket. **Rufus:** "Hi!" **Lilo:** "Rufus! I haven't seen you since Jumba mistook you for Experiment 607." **Stitch:** "Ih!" **Clank:** "Um, am I missing something here?" **Ratchet:** "Huh? Oh, right! You and Ron weren't with us when Kimberly and I ran into them a while back. Clank, this is Lilo and Stitch." **Lilo:** "Hello." **Stitch:** "Hi." **Clank:** "It is good to meet you, Miss Lilo. I take it that blue, fuzzy creature, or Stitch as you call him, is a genetically-manufactured experiment." **Lilo:** "Yep, that's right. Experiment 626. I picked out the name, Stitch, myself." **Stitch:** "Ih, also naga fuzzy; I'm fluffy." **Clank:** "Right…" **Ratchet:** "So, let me guess, you're here to look for another one of your Experiments, or rather Stitch's cousins." **Lilo:** "Yep, that's exactly right." **Stitch:** "Emba-chua." **Ron:** "So, how is the search coming along?" **Lilo:** "Good, although some of them have escaped into this galaxy and we're trying to find them before they wreak havoc on these planets as well."

Suddenly, there was a massive power failure throughout the entire city. Everything was nearly pitched black. **Stitch:** "Blitznak! Not good!"

At that moment, Lilo spotted something moving. **Lilo:** "Hey! Look over there!"

Everyone else looked over and saw something moving very swiftly within the darkness as well. **Kim:** "It's heading into the city!" **Ratchet:** "After it!"

They went after whatever it was that moved past them. They followed it into the city where they lost it. They split up and attempted to track it down. It moved very swiftly, evading every all of them continuously. They made every stride to try catching it, but its movements were always rapid and continuous. Ron, of course, failed to apprehend it with embarrassing consequences. Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Wade, there has been a major blackout throughout this entire city and there is some sort of figure scurrying around the entire place." **Ron:** "Hey, KP! I think I found it! Oof! Aw, come on! I had it!"

Rufus was heard making babbling noises in a griping manner. **Lilo:** "Stitch! Did you find it, yet?" **Stitch:** "Naga! Too fast and too dark." **Wade:** "Kim, I may have figured out something from all of this chaos."

Ratchet ran to Kim's side. **Kim:** "Go, Wade, we're listening." **Wade:** "I've picked up on an electro-magnetic signature moving around the entire city." **Ratchet:** "Which I'm guessing is our elusive, little friend." **Wade:** "Correct. What's even weirder is the reading consists of a massive amount of energy; which is exactly similar to the entire city's power supply." **Kim:** "So this thing is the one responsible for the blackout?" **Wade:** "If that's the case, then I may have a way to lure it out."

Just then, Wade's vendor reappeared. The figure emerged from hiding nearby. Kim and Ratchet spot it immediately. **Kim:** "There it is!"

It made its way towards their general direction. **Ratchet:** "Wade! It's heading for your vendor!" **Wade:** "That's exactly what I was counting on."

As it lunged towards the vendor, Wade, with a few clicks on his keyboard, shot out a containment field from his vendor, encasing the figure. Clank, Ron, Lilo and Stitch soon regrouped with Kim and Ratchet in front of the figure. **Lilo:** "I should have known you would the troublemaker behind all of this, Experiment 242. It can drain away electricity by eating the electrical energy from the source." **Ratchet:** "So it WAS this thing that caused the blackout." **Stitch:** "Bad cousin! Very, very bad!"

Soon enough, all of the electricity came back on. Lilo and Stitch stood beside the Experiment that they just caught. They faced Ratchet and the others. **Lilo:** "Mahalo for helping us out again. Um…I don't know what to give you as thanks, but...I'm wondering if you know anything about what this thing could be."

She pulled out another one of the shuttle pieces. **Kim:** "Hey! That's a piece of my dad's space shuttle! Where did you find this?" **Lilo:** "I found it lying around in the middle of this alien city. Stitch felt it was important for some reason so he wanted to hold on to it. You can have it."

She handed the shuttle piece to Kim. **Kim:** "Thank you, Lilo! I really appreciate this!" **Lilo:** "Well, we should get going, we have to find more of Stitch's cousins." **Stitch:** "Bye." **Kim:** "See you again, Lilo."

Lilo and Stitch walked off with the Experiment. **Ratchet:** "OK, now that we've taken care of that, let's head over towards the chemical factory and find out where the Thief is heading."

They rushed off towards the chemical factory as fast as they could. Their arrival there was followed by a rough fight through the facility to say the least. The entire place was almost like a maze. It was indeed very tough to navigate through, with none having a much harder time making it through than Ron, which made the trek much harder for the rest of the group. The strife and turmoil was all worth it as they were eventually able to reach few robots at the very end. **Kim:** "Maybe these little guys can tell us what we need to know." **Ratchet:** "Excuse me..! Have you seen any…masked weirdoes?"

Unfortunately, the robots spoke in another language. **Ron:** "Um, I don't think they can speak our language. Clank, you're a robot. Perhaps you can speak robot, too?" **Clank:** "Certainly. I will do the talking."

Clank spoke in a strange language that the robots seem to understand. They spoke back to him. **Clank:** "They said a masked customer picked up an order not long ago. They have just recently received a new transmission from him and they are willing to show it to us for a small price." **Ron:** "I sure hope your, uh, bolt wallet can take the strain." **Ratchet:** "Don't worry, Ron, it's well worth the price."

After paying the robots, they watched the transmission. On the transmission, the Thief was attempting to place an order while being attacked by the Experiment. The robots seemed to have found this humorous as they have made a joke about it that only they and Clank were able to understand. **Ratchet:** "Hey! What? What?"

Clank giggled at the joke. **Clank:** "Oh…nothing…(giggle)…just some robot humor." **Kim:** "Hm…I don't think we would understand it even if they did tell it in our language." **Ratchet:** "Most likely. OK, guys, let's head for those coordinates."

They headed back to the ship and made their way to the next planet.

They arrived at the next planet: Siberius. As soon as they got out, Ron was already shivering. **Ron:** "Brr! Could that Thief have done what he is planning on doing on, oh, I don't know, a much warmer planet!?"

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket, shivering as well. **Rufus:** "Brrr!" **Kim:** "We'll be able to warm up when we get moving. Now come on, the Thief shouldn't be too far off."

Kim ran off with Ratchet and Clank. **Ron:** "Aw, man! I miss Bueno Nacho!"

Kim grabbed Ron and pulled him along.

They darted through the frozen terrains as fast as they possibly could. They fought more robots along the way, making the very difficult trek much harder. Ron didn't make the trek any easier as he kept running and falling over, sometimes directly in front of the robots. Thankfully, Kim had a great handle on getting Ron out of the way without endangering herself.

They were keeping on the trail until they found themselves in front of a few massive trucks. **Ron:** "Whoa! What is the Thief planning on doing with all of this?" **Ratchet:** "I don't know, but whatever it is, we can't let him succeed. Come on."

They rushed over and got into one of the trucks. As soon as they got in, the truck closed its back door and drove off with the other trucks. They were immediately ambushed by more robots. Ron was less than thrilled to deal with them. He was even more irritated when one of them slashed at his pants. **Ron:** "Oh, come on! Seriously!?"

Fortunately, Wade's Pants Regenerator kicked in and fully restored his pants in an instant. **Ratchet:** "I'm really glad that Wade came up with that Pants Regenerator for Ron." **Kim:** "So am I."

They made their way back outside and went for the next massive truck. There, they fought more robots and, before long, came face-to-face with the Thief, himself, who was hovering on a flying board. **Kim:** "There he is!" **Ratchet:** "Let's get him!"

They fought with the Thief, which did not take very long, as it was a short, quick fight. He vacated the scene before they had the chance to finish him off.

They moved on to the next truck, where they fought off more robots. They soon arrived at the last truck where they fought the Thief again. It was another brief fight and they still didn't manage to bring him down. After the brief fight, the truck they were on toppled over, causing them to fall to the ground as well. Ratchet got himself up. **Ratchet:** "Is everyone OK?"

Kim lifted herself up as she groaned a little. **Kim:** "I'm fine. Not hurt…for the most part."

Clank got himself up afterwards. Ron lifted himself up to his knees. **Ron:** "Ow…that hurt my everything, including my pride." **Rufus:** "Oh…ow…"

Ron lifted himself up some more. **Ron:** "Well, at least I didn't…"

Completely unaware of his pants were caught on something; they tore off of his waist. He seemed annoyed by this. **Ron:** "Nevermind…"

Kim, Ratchet and Clank were also annoyed. Ron pulled his pants back up, with some help from the Pants Regenerator, of course. They soon found themselves in front of a large, circled platform which included a rocket missile. **Ron:** "Whoa! What is that!?" **Kim:** "Um…I don't really know…exactly…" **Ratchet:** "Come on, the Thief has to be there."

They rushed over towards the platform. When they arrived at the center platform, they were immediately startled when they noticed the Experiment tied to the rocket missile. They looked over and noticed the Thief. **Thief:** "Ha! You've lost, Megacorp!" **Ron:** "I'm sorry, what?" **Thief:** "Take you imperialistic eco-fascism to another dimension. Say good-bye to your Franken-pest!"

The Thief held out a switch. **Ratchet:** "Not if I have anything to say about it!"

He lunged towards the Thief, who jumped out of the way and onto his hover board. **Thief:** "Too slow, you corporate lackey!"

Kim ran over to Ratchet as he stood back up. **Kim:** "Listen, I don't know what issues you have with Megacorp, but there has to be a better way to deal them than this." **Thief:** "There is no better way."

The Thief pushed the button, the rocket was about to launch. **Ron:** "KP! Ratchet! The Experiment is about to be launched into space!" **Kim:** "You get to the Experiment, we'll handle the Thief."

Kim and Ratchet fought with the Thief while Ron went for the rocket to rescue the Experiment. It was a very tough battle; the Thief really did put up much more of a fight than earlier, his resilience was giving them a hard time, but they kept fighting him for as long as they needed to. They were able to divert his attention long enough for Ron to cut the Experiment lose, literally. He returned to the others with the Experiment at hand. **Kim:** "Way to go, Ron! **Clank:** "You had us worried for a moment." **Ron:** "Oh, it was no problem. I had it handled like…"

Just then, the Experiment tore off most of Ron's pants and started munching on it. **Ron:** "Aw, dang it!"

The Pants Regenerator restored his pants. The Thief got back on his hover board and flew away. **Kim:** "Should we go after him?" **Ratchet:** "Not worth it, we got what we came for. Let's just get the little guy back to Mr. Fizzwidget."

Later, they arrived back to the ship. There, they spoke with Mr. Fizzwidget via a communicator monitor. **Mr.** **Fizzwidget:** "Cratchet! Spank! Slim Palpable and…who's this incrigenous young man?" **Ron:** "Ron, Ron Stoppable." **Mr.** **Fizzwidget:** "Ah, yes! Rob Stompable." **Ron:** "No! It's Ron! Ron Stoppa- you know what? Forget it! If you're not going to pronounce my name correctly, then don't even bother trying to pronounce it at all!" **Ratchet:** "Ron…" **Mr.** **Fizzwidget:** "So, what's the prognosis?" **Ratchet:** "We've accomplished our mission, sir. The Experiment is safe and in our possession." **Mr.** **Fizzwidget:** "Why that's cutaneous! Absolutely munificent! You guys are a galluptious team!" **Kim:** "Uh, is he…happy? He sounds like he is." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, he is." **Clank:** "We were glad to assist, sir." **Ratchet:** "We just need coordinates for our next rendezvous point." **Ron:** "Wait, next rendezvous point? Why can't he just meet us here?" **Ratchet:** "Are you sure you would prefer to stay here and wait for him?" **Ron:** "Um, you know what? No, what was I thinking?" **Mr.** **Fizzwidget:** "Absolutely. I'm on my way to give a tour of Megacorp's historical mining site. Here's a little backtalk on the fragility."

They watched a historical documentary of the mining site. **Clank:** "Is that facility still operational, sir?" **Mr.** **Fizzwidget:** "Alas, no, but it's steeped in hysterics. I've offloaded the condiments to your navel-computer." **Ratchet:** "We'll see you there."

The monitor turned off. **Ratchet:** "Ok, guys, let's get go-…"

Ratchet then noticed Kim and Ron having disturbed and appalled looks on their faces. **Ratchet:** "Um…guys? Are you…OK?" **Kim:** "Did…did that entire planet's rainforest get reduced to a barren, lifeless desert?" **Ratchet:** "Um…if what the documentary just mentioned was accurate, then yes, that's exactly what happened." **Ron:** "Dude, everything about that documentary was just sick and wrong." **Ratchet:** "What's the big fuss? It's just one planet." **Clank:** "Um, excuse me, but have you forgotten that their kind dwell on only one planet?" **Ratchet:** "Yeah, I know that, but your poi-? Oh! Right. They've known only one inhabitable planet their whole lives, so they take stuff like this very seriously. Uh…sorry, guys. I…I didn't mean it that way, really. Let's just…get over there and meet with Mr. Fizzwidget."

They eventually got back into the ship and left the frigid planet.

As they made their way to the next planet, Ron and Clank, within the back seats, had a very tough time managing the Experiment. **Clank:** "Ron, will you keep still?" **Ron:** "I'm trying, but it keeps jumping all over the place!"

Kim and Ratchet sat in the front seat with displeased looks on their faces as this was occurring. Kim had her arms folded throughout the entire pandemic behind them. **Clank:** "Here, let me…" **Ron:** "AH! Clank! What are you…!?" **Clank:** "Did I not ask you to keep still? I almost had…"

With each second, they were having much more of a hard time handling it. **Clank:** "Oh, no you…hey! What are you…"

They then heard Rufus' loud screeching. **Ron:** "AAHHH! RUFUS! STAY AWAY FROM RUFUS YOU…!" **Clank:** "Hold still, Ron, I almost…" **Ron:** "IT TRIED TO EAT RUFUS!"

Rufus' panicking babbles were heard. **Clank:** "There, there, Rufus, I will keep you safe."

They eventually heard the sound of Ron's pants tearing. **Ron:** "Aw, man! Again with the pants!? I just had these repaired!" **Kim:** "This is going to be one long flight." **Ratchet:** "You know something funny? We're almost there."

They then heard a biting sound afterwards. **Ron:** "AAHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" **Clank:** "Oh, for crying out loud." **Kim:** "Unfortunately, almost isn't soon enough." **Ratchet:** "(sigh) I agree."

They eventually arrived at Planet Tabora. Shortly after landing, they spotted another ship arriving. **Ratchet:** "Hey! There's Mr. Fizzwidget."

Mr. Fizzwidget landed his ship directly on top of Ratchet's and completely wrecked it, which greatly surprised the group. Mr. Fizzwidget stepped out of his ship and stood in front of the group. **Mr.** **Fizzwidget:** "Hello, hello, yes, everything's fine, there was just a bit of debris on the landing pad." **Kim:** "Debris? That was Ratchet's ship!" Mr. Fizzwidget: "Don't worry about it, miss; it's ensured." **Ron:** "And I thought I was treated like trash." **Mr.** **Fizzwidget:** "So, do you have the, uh, delivery?"

Clank held out the Experiment. **Clank:** "Here it is, sir." **Mr.** **Fizzwidget:** "Terrifulous!" **Ron:** "My pants were wrecked 4 times trying to get that thing to you, Mr. Fizzwidget! You had better appreciate this!"

Clank handed the Experiment over to Mr. Fizzwidget. **Mr.** **Fizzwidget:** "Come, everyone, there is precious little time."

They got into his ship, they were about to take off. **Mr.** **Fizzwidget:** "Now then, how about some tunes?"

He pressed a button on his dashboard and ejected Ratchet and his friends out of his ship. Mr. Fizzwidget took off without a second thought.

They landed within a cave. **Ron:** "Hey! He did that on purpose!"

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket, shaking his fist in anger directly at the sky above him as he babbled furiously. **Ratchet:** "Nah! He's just easily distracted." **Kim:** "I don't know. Something about this whole thing just doesn't seem right." **Ratchet:** "Come on, guys, let's try to find a way out of here."

They began their trek through the cave for a way out. There were vicious beasts everywhere, they seemed very tough and immensely durable, but they weren't anything that they couldn't handle. The journey through the cave was very long, but they were persevering, determined to find the cave's exit so they kept at it, stopping at nothing. However, they did stop one time when they noticed 2 glass cases, one containing a rock and another one containing a large wrench, much like Ratchet's weapon. **Ron:** "Hey, what are these glass cases doing here?" **Kim:** "Say, isn't that wrench like what you have, Ratchet?" **Ratchet:** "Why yes it…" **Ron:** "Wait! Let me take a look at this, KP."

Ron took a closer look at the wrench in the glass case. **Ron:** "Hm…yes…yes it is. This thing does look a lot like your…wrench thing, Ratchet. Cool…a wrench weapon!" **Clank:** "Hm…" **Kim:** "What is it, Clank?" **Clank:** "There is a sign here. It says "In case of emergency, break glass with wrench"." **Ron:** "Do it, Ratchet!"

He was about to smash the glass with his wrench. **Clank:** "Hold on. There is another sign. It says "Use rock to break glass to get wrench to break glass to get rock." Ooh, I love logic puzzles. Let's see…if you break the glass with the…"

But Ratchet ended up breaking the glass case and took the other wrench. **Ratchet:** "Solved it."

He tossed his old wrench aside. Wade's vendor appeared and caught the wrench which was eventually transported. Everyone was surprised to see this. **Kim:** "Apparently, Wade's had his eye on that thing for quite some time." **Ratchet:** "He can have it."

After that brief incident, they continued their way through the cave. There were more monsters for them to fight but there weren't any tougher. Although, as they got closer to the exit, things seemed much more dangerous, but they were able to handle that as well.

Almost immediately after exiting, the Thief landed his ship and pointed his blaster at them. **Thief:** "You guys! Hand over the Experiment! Now!" **Ratchet:** "We can't do that."

The Thief got on top of his ship and continued pointing his blaster at them. **Thief:** "I'll give you to the count of 3." **Ron:** "Or what? You'll blast us with your…uh…blaster?" **Thief:** "One…Two…Thr-"

Just then, he tripped and fell off of his ship, his mask fell off directly in front of them. They looked over and were surprised with what they saw. The Thief was actually a female Lombax. **Ratchet:** "Whoa…he is…a she!" **Ron:** "Not only that, but she is uh…a Lombax! Just like you, Ratchet!" **Kim:** "Whoa, I never would have seen this coming."

The female Lombax got up and pointed her blaster at them. **Lombax:** "This changes nothing! Where's the Experiment?" **Clank:** "We have returned it to Mr. Fizzwidget."

She placed her hand on her forehead in frustration. **Lombax:** "Argh! Did you guys realize what you have just done? You've just put the entire galaxy in imminent danger!" **Kim:** "Wait! Imminent danger? What do you mean?" **Lombax:** "Look, I don't have time to explain any of this to you. If you guys want to fix any of this, then watch this video."

She switched on a nearby monitor, they watched a commercial for the Megacorp Testing Facility. It was soon finished. **Kim:** "Hm…what does a testing facility have to do with all of this?" **Ron:** "Not really sure; all I know is I've developed a sudden fear of toasters from that commercial. Although the Self-Wedgifying Underwear does look interesting." **Kim:** "Ron, focus!" **Clank:** "Perhaps we should investigate that testing facility." **Ratchet:** "That sounds like a good idea. Hey, can you give us a…"

But the Lombax had already taken off. **Ron:** "Wait! Aw, man! Now, how are going to get off of this miserable planet?" **Ratchet:** "Hm…we're going to need a new ship." **Kim:** "(sigh) Let's started looking for one."

They made their way to a base-like location of the planet's surface. There, they saw a strange man standing in front of Ratchet's wrecked ship. He seemed to be mediating. They looked at him in an awkward manner. **Clank:** "Um, hello, sir."

He opened his eyes and looked at them. **Ron:** "Who is this guy? Some sort of freaky guru person or something?" **Ratchet:** "Got me…wait a minute. That's my ship!" **Guru:** "Possession is an illusion. Do not all things belong to the cosmos?" **Ratchet:** "Um…no. I'm pretty sure that's mine." **Guru:** "This vessel suffers from wounded chi; only the power of the crystals can hope to heal it." **Kim:** "Um, crystals?" **Guru:** "Yes, crystals, like those found in the desert…beyond." **Ron:** "Is this guy for real?" **Kim:** "Not really sure, but we don't have anything better to do considering that we're stranded here without a ship." **Ratchet:** "Come on, let's go grab some crystals." **Kim:** "If we split up, we should be able to find a lot of them within a very short period of time." **Ratchet:** "Good idea, Kimberly. Let's do it."

They split up in different directions as they searched the entire desert. They spent an extensive amount of time searching for and collecting crystals; although the blistering heat didn't make it easier for any of them. Ron, however, took a lot longer and didn't collect as many crystals as everyone else since he had his pants shredded several times by the monsters that lurked in the desert.

They eventually returned to the strange guru and handed him all the crystals that they have collected. **Guru:** "Yes, the crystals are speaking to me with a single voice." **Ron:** "Seriously, what's with this guy?"

The guru began to meditate and, much to the group's surprise, the ship was levitated, it spun around and, from a strange, purple aura, was miraculously repaired then brought back down. **Ron:** "Whoa! That was awesome!" **Ratchet:** "OK, I have to admit, that was pretty impressive." **Guru:** "Hm…you, young missy." **Kim:** "Me?"

The guru walked up to Kim and observed her close. Ratchet seemed to be a bit on edge as he saw this take place. **Guru:** "I can sense a strong force in the cosmos has shattered something that is strongly connected to you; a vessel not from this region of the cosmos ripped to pieces by a dark force also not from this region of the cosmos. I believe I have had one of those pieces brought to me by lady fate herself."

He pulled out another piece of the space shuttle, Kim was greatly startled by this. **Kim:** "Yes! That's a piece of my dad's space shuttle! I need that back!"

The strange guru handed the shuttle piece to her. **Ron:** "OK, so that's how many of these pieces have we collected so far?" **Kim:** "I'm not really sure, but we need to keep searching for the rest of them if we hope to put a stop to Drakken and Shego." **Ratchet:** "Well, then, what are we waiting for? Let's get off of this planet." **Clank:** "Yes, let us leave posthaste." **Ron:** "Finally! I've been wanting get off this planet since we got here!" **Kim:** "So did I."

They got back into the ship and took off immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

They flew through space on route to their next planet. **Ratchet:** "Hey, Kimberly, see if you can find anything worth watching." **Kim:** "OK, Ratchet. Now, let's see…"

She flipped through the channels. Just then, something immediately startled her. On the screen was another part of the documentary of Captain Qwark on "Behind the Hero". He was apparently being charged with a debt of 6 billion bolts to consumers suffering from the nasty side effects of his Personal Hygenator, or Personal Hygenator Syndrome as it was being called. He fled to the tropical planet of Pokitaru then was arrested 2 days afterwards and thrown in jail. But then he managed to escape by somehow flushing himself down the toilet. **Kim:** "Ew! That idiot flushed himself down the toilet? That is so gross!" **Ron:** "Not to mention impossible! How was he able to fit his massive body through those pipes?" **Clank:** "It is probably best not to think about it, Ron." **Rufus:** "Ew! Yuck!" **Ratchet:** "He was such a nut. Surprisingly, I almost miss that guy sometimes, but…he had what was coming to him." **Clank:** "Hm, quite right."

After a long flight, they eventually arrived at their next destination: Planet Dobbo. They landed at the Megacorp Testing Facility and got out of the ship. **Kim:** "Come on, let's go find out why that female Lombax wanted us to find here."

They hurried further into the area. They fought through many of the facility's robots, who didn't exactly provide them with a friendly welcome. Thankfully, they were able to hold their own against them, except for Ron. However, it didn't take them long before they ran into Lilo and Stitch again. **Ratchet:** "Lilo? Stitch? You guys also came here?" **Lilo:** "Hello again. Stitch and I tracked a few of our Experiments here and we have been trying to find them." **Stitch:** "Ih!" **Clank:** "Perhaps we can be of assistance to you and Stitch again, Miss Lilo." **Lilo:** "We would be greatly appreciative for that, you guys." **Stitch:** "Ih! Mahalo!" **Ratchet:** "So, do you have any ideas what kinds of things these Experiments can do?"

Then without warning, he was hit by a water ball. **Ratchet:** "Hey! What that…!?"

Kim spotted something almost immediately. **Kim:** "There!"

They looked over and spotted a small, blue creature nearby. It was chuckling at them in a mocking manner. **Stitch:** "(growl) Cousin!" **Lilo:** "That's Experiment 193. It can throw water balls at people."

It tossed more water balls at them. **Stitch:** "Kaba! Kaba, kaba, kaba!" **Lilo:** "You said it, Stitch!"

Kim pulled out a containment field and tossed it as the Experiment, containing it completely. **Kim:** "Yes! Got it!" **Ratchet:** "Great job, Kimberly!" **Kim:** "No big, but there are more of them here, right, Lilo?" **Lilo:** "Yes, they should be somewhere around here, but I don't know where they are, exactly." **Ratchet:** "Then let's go and find them all." **Clank:** "Yes, before they cause any more trouble here."

They ran off in different directions throughout the entire area.

They were each separated into different groups as they searched for each of the Experiments that were loose throughout the entire area. Ratchet, along with Kim, found Experiment 380, who can shoot any incoming projectiles with her laser eye beams. Ratchet could not use his weapon because of this, but Kim was able to handle it with her special skills. Ratchet was very impressed by this.

Clank dealt with Experiment 005, who can lift heavy objects. It was tough for him, but he was able to handle it with the help of several other robot companions.

Elsewhere, both Lilo and Stitch were able to seek out and handle 2 ice producing Experiments: 408 and 556. Stitch's special skills were especially very, handy in dealing with both of them.

Ron was left to take care of Experiment 575, who can attract objects with its magnet-like ears, to which it used to pull off Ron's pants, much to his irritation. It taunted him by keeping his pants away from him as he tried to get them back, but Rufus was able to jump out and knock it down. From there, Ron was able to get his pants back.

After they were able to apprehend all of the Experiments within the area, they regrouped with each other. **Lilo:** "Mahalo again for helping to round up more of Stitch's cousins." **Kim:** "The pleasure was all ours, Lilo." **Clank:** "By the way, how many of these Experiments of yours are there?" **Lilo:** "626." **Ratchet:** "What!? 626 Experiment!?" **Lilo:** "Yes, that's exactly right." **Clank:** "And you did mention to us that your Stitch is Experiment 626?" **Lilo:** "Yep, he was genetically modified to cause a lot of chaos, but he has been rehabilitated and is now good." **Stitch:** "Ih! Naga bad, Stitch good now." **Lilo:** "We plan on finding all of Stitch's cousins so that we can rehabilitate them and help them find something in which their unique traits can make them happy as well as everyone else, or as I call it, their One True Place." **Ratchet:** "Wow, that sounds really amazing, Lilo." **Clank:** "But can you truly be able to rehabilitate all of these Experiments? 626 is not exactly a minute number, you know." **Lilo:** "True, but I believe it's possible. We have already found some of them so far. We obviously have a long way to go, but we must keep at it no matter what." **Stitch:** "Ih! Absolutely!" **Clank:** "Well, then you continue at it, you 2, I also believe that you can do it." **Ratchet:** "So do I." **Lilo:** "Thanks. Now then, we'll be waiting for our ride now. If you need anything from us, come and talk to us and we will do whatever we can to help you." **Stitch:** "Ih! Bye now."

Lilo and Stitch went off. **Ratchet:** "OK, let's keep looking around this place for any important clues." **Kim:** "OK."

They went on their way and kept on going. As they kept on through the entire facility, a signal on the Kimmunicator went off. Kim pulled it out to check on it. **Kim:** "Hm…" **Ratchet:** "What is it, Kimberly? Are you picking up on another piece of your dad's space shuttle?" **Kim:** "Yes, but…for some reason…the signal is very faint. Wade, come in."

Wade showed up on the Kimmunicator again. **Wade:** "Yeah, Kim?" **Kim:** "I've just picked up on another one of the shuttle pieces but it seems to be giving off a very faint signal. Do you have any ideas why?" **Wade:** "Not really sure, I'll look into it." **Kim:** "OK, then, in the meantime, let's continue looking around for clues."

They continued on the search through the entire area. Within a few moments of their search, they eventually came across an unusual, muscle-bound, wrestler-type guy who is also a mix of a smart person. They had no idea what to make of the guy. **Kim:** "Um, excuse me, uh…sir?" **Guy:** "Hey! Nobody, I mean nobody, gets by the Mathematician!" **Ron:** "The Mathematician? You've got to be kidding me! That is the most ridiculous wrestler name I have ever heard!" **Mathematician:** "Hey! Watch your mouth, Zero, before the Mathematician subtracts your head from your shoulders!" **Ron:** "I've never heard math be used in such a threatening manner." **Clank:** "Perhaps you should let me handle this, Ron. Um, sir, as a fellow number cruncher, could I ask what this is all about?" **Mathematician:** "That moon up there is where we divide losers from winners before adding 'em to the Megacorp Games. In fact, there's a challenger up there who would reduce you to nothin!" **Kim:** "I wouldn't be too sure about that. Any ideas on how we would get up there?" **Ron:** "Maybe Ratchet can fly us up there on his ship and…" **Clank:** "I have a better idea."

Clank walked up to a circular platform. **Clank:** "Hm…yes…this technology looks familiar. Perhaps I could…"

He stepped on to the platform and transformed into a massive sized robot directly in front of the others. **Ron:** "Whoa! Cool! You're a massive robot now!" **Ratchet:** "You think you can get us to that moon?"

Suddenly, the Kimmunicator went off. Kim pulled it out. **Wade:** "Kim, I just traced the signal from that shuttle piece, it's coming directly from that alien moon." **Kim:** "Wow, I wasn't expecting this." **Ratchet:** "Then we'll need to get there now. Shall we, Kimberly?" **Kim:** "Certainly. Let's go, Ratchet."

Kim walked toward Clank with Ratchet. **Ron:** "Hey, what about me?" **Ratchet:** "You stay here, Ron, we'll be back shortly." **Ron:** "What? Stay here? With Muscly Math-puns McGee?" **Kim:** "Sorry, Ron, you don't have a space helmet so you're not able to come with us. Maybe you can keep Wade company."

Kim tossed him the Kimmunicator. She and Ratchet climbed on to Clank's back. **Ratchet:** "Let's go, buddy."

They then took off. Ron watched his friends left for the moon, then turned his head towards the Mathematician, who looked down at him with a nasty scowl on his face. Ron smiled and chuckled nervously turned his head and pouted almost as though he was about to cry. **Ron:** "Oh…I want my Nacos."

Kim and Ratchet flew on Clank through space. They eventually were able to arrive on the moon after the brief flight. Immediately after landing, they spotted the Thugs-4-Less leader in a giant robot of his own. **Ratchet:** "Hey! Remember us?" **Thug** **Leader:** "What? You? Yous guys are going down!" **Kim:** "Oh, I sincerely doubt that." **Ratchet:** "Get 'em, Clank!"

Clank fought against the thug leader in an intense battle of massive proportions. The thug leader brought forth a lot of smack talk, but Clank really put up a good fight against him. The massive might of Clank's massive sized body was more than enough to match the might of the massive smack talk coming from his opponent. The thug leaderr was eventually defeated and his robot mecha exploded. **Thug** **Leader:** "Don't think you've won! I'll get you even if it's the last thing I do!"

He took off. **Kim:** "Look!"

They spotted another piece of the shuttle not far from where they stood. Clank grabbed it and handed it over to Kim. **Ratchet:** "Alright! Another piece down! Good work, buddy." **Kim:** "Let's head back to the planet."

And with that, they made their way back.

As soon as they landed, Kim and Ratchet climbed off of Clank before he returned to his normal size. They went back towards Ron. **Ron:** "So, how did it go?" **Kim:** "It was a little rough, but we brought our massive opponent down very easily. So not the drama." **Ron:** "Great, now let's get out of here before Math Muscles over here does any more…" **Mathematician:** "Divide and conquer, huh? Hey, guess you guys were prime after all." **Kim:** "Like I said, so not the drama."

Ron handed the Kimmunicator back to Kim. **Mathematician:** "You're going to the Megacorp Games!"

He showed them a footage of what was in store for them at the Mega Corp Games taking place on another planet. The Kimmunicator went off. Kim answered it immediately. **Wade:** "Kim, I've just picked up a signal from another piece of your dad's shuttle directly from those coordinates." **Kim:** "OK, so we'll need to head over there. Um…should we leave now or do we need to stay here and continue searching for clues regarding the Experiment?" **Ratchet:** "Well…since collecting those shuttle pieces is important to you, than it's important to me, too. Let's head over there now. We can come back here and continue searching. I don't see why we can't." **Kim:** "OK, let's go then."

They rushed back to the ship as fast as they could, got back in it and flew off.

Meanwhile, the thug leader was chatting on the phone. **Thug** **Leader:** "Thug-4-Less. Pay for 6 hits and the seventh is free."

He listened to what the person on the other end. **Thug** **Leader:** "You want us to what?"

He continued listening. **Thug** **Leader:** "Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. That'd be an unethical contrast of interest."

The person on the other end talked some more. **Thug** **Leader:** "What kind of scum do you think we are?"

The other person talked to him again as he held the phone out away from himself. **Thug** **Leader:** "Say, that is a lot of bolts. Well, since you put it that way, I suppose we could…uh…undo our previous obligation."

The person on the other end talked to him one more time. **Thug** **Leader:** "Excellent, sir. Thank you for choosing…(switching over to the other end of the phone) Thugs-4-Less." **Drakken:** "Oh, no, the pleasure is all mine."

Elsewhere, Ratchet and the others arrived on the next planet: Joba. They got out as soon as they landed. Kim then looked out at the scenery. Ratchet looked towards her then walked up to her side. Ron and Clank looked out at them from where they stood. **Kim:** "Wow, this planet sure is beautiful." **Ratchet:** "Yeah…I agree. Everything here does look quite lovely." **Kim:** "You know, as we fly to these many different planets, I have become fascinated with the scenery of these alien worlds as well as outer space and so many other things involving them. It's…all of it is so amazing. To travel through space, visit many planets, take in all of this in; it's a huge reminder of how much we have been missing out on from living on just 1 planet. And now, I can't believe I actually have the chance to experience all of this; something that I never thought I would do." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, you did tell me once that stuff like this has always been like a dream to your kind. Perhaps you would like to come back here after we have finished with taking care of everything, just the two of us. We can spend a lot of that time just staring out at the stars or taking in all of this scenery or anything else you would love to do." **Kim:** "You know what? That will definitely be on my list of places I want to revisit. I would love to come back here with you as well as go to so many other places. It would be so…um…well…"

They turned their eyes away from each other for a few moments as they both has some feelings of uncertainty towards each other then looked back towards each other and smiled. **Ron:** "You know exactly what they're thinking right now, don't you?" **Clank:** "There is no doubt in my mind of what it is that is running through their heads right now. It seems as though they are somewhat in denial and are making many strides to hold back any signs of this notion but they are taking some recognition towards their feelings for each other." **Ron:** "You know what? I thought of this as very strange at first but I'm really beginning to see how close they are to each other and I've grown use to that. Why can't they just come out and let their feelings out already? They know they want to." **Clank:** "These kinds of things can be…complex. To express what is in one's own heart, there is no telling what the outcome could be, even if we do believe we know how things will turn out. Give them some time, Ron; they will openly express what they feel for each other." **Ratchet:** "Come on, Kimberly. Let's start looking for where that shuttle piece could be." **Kim:** "I'm with you."

They walked back towards Ron and Clank. They then walked along the entrance to the area. Soon enough, the Kimmunicator went off again. Kim pulled it out. **Kim:** "What's the sitch, Wade?" **Wade:** "Kim, I've been looking into the shuttle piece on that planet and I have found that there is a complex system set up to reaching it." **Kim:** "What do you mean?" **Wade:** "I mean…"

He pressed 2 keys on his keyboard, displaying one image after another of the different areas of the planet as he continued talking. **Wade:** "That shuttle piece is locked behind an impenetrable, titanium enforced steel door. No weapon in the universe that has been made so far would be able to penetrate it. No firearms, no explosives, nothing." **Ratchet:** "So, how are we going to be able to retrieve that shuttle piece from behind that door?" **Wade:** "The only way to open it is with 2 keys and, get this; each one is featured as a prize for 2 events being held on that planet: the arena battles and the bikers' races. You'll need to win both events in order to get that door open." **Kim:** "So, then we to just enter the arena battles and the biker races, win both keys from both games and then find and open that fortified door? Sounds easy enough." **Wade:** "There's just one problem: I can't find the door." **Ratchet:** "What? You can't find where this door is?" **Clank:** "Is there a specific reason as to why you are unable to locate it, Wade? Did you try locating it via the signal from the shuttle piece?" **Wade:** "I've tried that, but no such luck. There seems to be some sort of jamming signal from that shuttle piece. I am able to track it on the planet, but I can't seem to pinpoint its exact location. But from what I have found out, it didn't come to me as a surprise." **Ratchet:** "What do you mean?" **Wade:** "Well, according to this intel that I have been looking into, locating that door is part of the challenge. They have that jamming single there to disrupt any attempts to track it down with any technological devices. They obviously did that to make everyone participating in this challenge to look for it themselves. Sorry, guys, I would love to help you out with this, but you're on your own with finding exactly where that door is." **Ratchet:** "That's OK, Wade, what you have provided for us was more than helpful. We should be able to figure out the rest by ourselves just fine."

Kim hung up the Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "OK, then, Clank, Ratchet and I will head over and take on these challenges. Ron, you go look for that door and here, take this with you."

She handed the Kimmunicator back over to Ron. **Kim:** "You may need Wade's help more than we do." **Ron:** "Be careful, KP; there's no telling what will happen to you guys." **Ratchet:** "I would be more worried about you." **Clank:** "Best of luck to you, Ron." **Ron:** "Thanks. Same to you guys."

Ron ran off from the group while Kim, Ratchet and Clank rushed off in another direction.

Kim, Ratchet and Clank found themselves fighting their way through many fierce native marauders and their beasts. It was one very tough fight after another and things just kept getting tougher for them with every step. **Kim:** "I sure hope Ron has better luck with finding that door."

Just then, Wade's vendor appeared again. A holographic screen appeared above it, displaying an image of Wade, himself. The group was greatly surprised by this. **Kim:** "Wade?" **Wade:** "Kim, I didn't know you handed the Kimmunicator over to Ron until just now. Good thing I built this COM link into my vendor." **Ratchet:** "Uh, hey, Wade. What's the…sitch…?" **Wade:** "I just built a new gadget for Kim; thought I might transport it to you guys now."

Transporting from the vendor were 2 hand guard-like items. Kim grabbed both them and looked at them more closely. **Wade:** "I call them Combat Gloves. They're suppose to help with increasing your strength, thereby aiding you with combating enemies better. In addition to that, they contain a highly advanced, extremely durable cushion, so they're also impact resistant." **Kim:** "So thing is built to deter all forms of pain and soreness within both of my hands and arms?" **Wade:** "Including tennis elbow." **Kim:** "Way to go, Wade. You still rock." **Wade:** "Well…you partially have Ratchet to thank for that." **Ratchet:** "Me? How come?" **Wade:** "Some of the inspiration used for building those gloves came from your old wrench. Had you not let me take it, this project would have taken a lot longer to complete, if not at all." **Ratchet:** "Uh, glad I was able to…help." **Kim:** "Well, regardless, you rock, Wade. You too, Ratchet."

He smiled at her. **Clank:** "Um, should we not be attaining towards reaching those challenges?" **Kim:** "Oh, right, break time's over, boys. Let's keep moving."

Kim rushed off. Ratchet stood beside Clank, looking out towards Kim in admiration while smiling with his hands on his hip. **Ratchet:** "I tell you something, Clank. I sometimes amaze myself with how much I have made her happy." **Clank:** "Hm…I find absolutely no misconceptions to that notion, although, I have reason to believe that…um…"

Ratchet looked over to Clank in a confused manner. **Ratchet:** "Yes, Clank?" **Clank:** "Uh…no…it is nothing. Do not show any concerns for it. It is something that I believe you and Miss Possible need to figure out on your own. Shall we be going?"

Clank rushed off. Ratchet still stood by, confused. **Ratchet:** "Uh…what…what were you talking about, Clank? Clank? Hey wait! Clank!"

He rushed after Clank. **Ratchet:** "Clank, what were you just about to say? Clank!"

They continued on the trail and fought through more tough enemies, which was much, much easier for Kim to deal with now that she has received her new gadgets. They kept on the train until they arrived at a balcony and what appeared to be a dead end. **Ratchet:** "Great. So now what?" **Kim:** "Wade, are you still there?"

Wade's vendor reappeared, displaying his image again. **Wade:** "Yeah, Kim. What's up?" **Kim:** "We seemed to have reached a dead end. Can you at least give us any info. on how much further we are to one of the challenges?"

Wade checked on his computer for a brief moment. **Wade:** "Not too far. Just one quick flight South East of your current location and you should be at the Battle Arena." **Kim:** "Check, we'll head over there now."

Kim then activated her jet-pack, which greatly surprised both Ratchet and Clank. **Ratchet:** "Whoa! You have a jet-pack!?" Kim: "Yep, comes with wings and the works."

The jet pack then placed a helmet on Kim's head. **Ratchet:** "It even puts your helmet on you automatically." **Kim:** "Yep, pretty neat, huh?" **Ratchet:** "Kimberly, you're magnificent; absolutely magnificent." **Kim:** "Uh, no big, Ratchet. Let's fly."

She grabbed on to Ratchet as Clank jumped on to her back and they flew off. As they were flying, the jet-pack suddenly begins to malfunction. They were about to lose altitude. **Ratchet:** "Wha-what's going on!?" **Kim:** "I don't know! There seems to be something wrong with the jet-pack. Sorry, boys, I'm going to have to make an emergency landing."

She landed on top of a nearby structure and let go of Ratchet as Clank detached himself from her jumped off. **Kim:** "Wade!"

The vendor reappeared with Wade's image. **Wade:** "Yeah, Kim?" **Kim:** "There's something wrong with the jet-pack. I was breaking down as we were attempting to fly to the arena." **Wade:** "Hm…that's strange. That shouldn't have happened. I'll run a full diagnostic on it." **Kim:** "Thanks, Wade."

The vendor deactivated. **Kim:** "Sorry, guys, this must be a huge disappointment to both of you." **Ratchet:** "Don't worry about it, Kimberly. I'm sure we'll be able to figure out what went wrong." **Clank:** "But we still need to get to that arena." **Ratchet:** "I know that. We're just…going to need to find another way up there."

Just then, a shady lizard man appeared before them on a hovering vehicle. **Shady** **Guy:** "Hey, yous guys going to the games?" **Ratchet:** "Yeah, what's it to ya?" **Shady** **Guy:** "Whoa! Take it easy there, chief! I ain't lookin for no trouble, just an honest man lookin to make an honest buck." **Clank:** "I sincerely doubt that." **Kim:** "Uh, who is this creep?" **Ratchet:** "Just some guy Clank and I ran into during our previous adventure. I'm not even going to bother wasting my time on introductions with this guy." **Shady** **Guy:** "Hey, I ain't the one tryin to get into a sold out arena."

He pulled out a set of large wings from behind his back and showed it to them. **Shady** **Guy:** "You're going to need this Levitator to get in there. What say you? Will ya spare a few bolts for it?" **Kim:** "What do you think? Should we trust him?" **Ratchet:** "I don't think we have a choice in the matter."

And with that, Ratchet accepted the offer and received the full package. **Shady** **Guy:** "Nice doin business with you again. Time for me to…uh…relocate."

The shady guy went off, Ratchet read a pamphlet that came with the wings. **Ratchet:** "Hm…the instructions are in Blargian…"

He continued reading. **Kim:** "Oh, no, I hope this wasn't a mistake." **Clank:** "Uh, goodbye."

Clank tried to run off, but Ratchet stopped him as he continued reading. Just then, he tossed the pamphlet aside and immediately started working on Clank. Kim watched in amazement as Ratchet assembled the newly acquired Levitator on to him. With all of the modifications complete, Clank now had a new set of wings. **Clank:** "You do have skill." **Ratchet:** "You know it." **Kim:** "Uh, forget what you said about me. You're magnificent, Ratchet." **Ratchet:** "No need to give back the compliment, Kimberly, but I do appreciate that. Now let's fly."

He grabbed on to Kim and flew up towards the arena with a Levitator-modified Clank.

They soon arrived at the arena. Ratchet let go of Kim. **Kim:** "Alright, we're here, now let's go get that key." **Clank:** "Hm…I wonder if Ron has managed to find that door." **Ratchet:** "We'll worry about that later. Right now, we just need to focus on fighting through the battles within the arena until we get that first key." **Kim:** "OK, then, let's do it."

They rushed into the entrance to the arena. There, they were greeted by an announcer who knew about Kim and Ratchet, even knew their names, but didn't know Clank very well, or at all for that matter. As he announced for the games to begin, Kim and Ratchet were both primed for battle.

It was one fierce battle after another. Enemies came at them at ever corner relentlessly to which seemed as though there was no end to their persistence. Kim was able to hold her own in the battles a lot better than before with her new Combat Gloves.

After the first set of battles was won, Ratchet was able to obtain a new set of shoes known as the Gravity Boots, which would enable him to latch on to and walk on walls. **Wade:** "Kim, Ratchet, Clank. I need to speak with you guys. Would it be possible for you to take an intermission from each of your battles?" **Kim:** "Certainly. We can totally take 5 before going back into the fights."

They stepped out of the arena and spoke to Wade via his vendor. **Kim:** "What is it, Wade? Do you have any more intel to provide us?" **Wade:** "That and so much more. First off, I just finished looking into the issues involving the jet-pack. Turns out there was a weight capacity issue." **Ratchet:** "Uh…weight capacity?" **Wade:** "Yeah, apparently all 3 of you were too heavy for the jet-pack to hold up, so it just broke down." **Kim:** "Hm…I never actually thought that this would be an issue." **Wade:** "Actually, it wasn't supposed to be. That jet-pack should be able to hold up a lot more than that. Maybe it just needs some maintenance work. I'll need to look into it some more. In the meantime, I need to get you ready for the next set of battles and it involves something that I've been wanting to give you for quite some time. It's nearly complete, but I just need one more component to this and I should be able to get that from those boots that Ratchet just won." **Ratchet:** "What? These? Sure, take all the time you need." **Wade:** "Thanks, this should be too long."

Wade spent a very short period of time examining the Gravity Boot then a little more. After that, he began working on his project. **Wade:** "OK, done, I'm sending my latest project to you right now."

Transported from the vendor was an interesting pair of attachments for Kim's shoes. **Wade:** "These are specialized attachments to your feet that are the footwear equivalence of your Combat Gloves. I call them Combat Kicks. They should also include the same functions as the Gravity Boots. You can now take part in those cage matches with Ratchet." **Kim:** "Oh, Wade, you continue to rock. Oh! And same with you, Ratchet. You are just amazing."

Ratchet smiled at her again.

They returned into the arena and sure enough, they took on a cage match, which was a massive circular wall high above them within the arena. With the help of Ratchet's new Gravity Boots and Kim's new Combat Kicks, they were able to latch on to the massive circular wall. The battles within the cage match were very tough with one battle after another. The enemies had shown to be fierce, relentless and nasty but the duo was able to handle them. The sets of battles were indeed very tough, with each one more difficult than the last, but they were shown to be very enduring, even more so than their enemies and they eventually won.

They returned to the ground. Shortly afterwards, they just stood by as nothing was happening. **Kim:** "Uh… weren't we suppose to be winning something right about now?"

Ratchet looked around for a bit. **Ratchet:** "Hm…something doesn't feel right. What is going on?" **Shego:** "Oh, I'll tell you what's going on."

They both became very surprised to see Shego standing before them. **Kim:** "Shego?" **Shego:** "Well, hello, Kimmie and Ratchet. Don't you 2 look positively adorable?" **Ratchet:** "What are you doing here, Shego?" **Shego:** "Shouldn't it be obvious? You want to win a key to open some door containing a piece of Dr. Possible's space shuttle. I'm here to prevent you from collecting all of those pieces. So, in short, I came here to make sure you don't win that key." **Kim:** "If you think that you are going to stop us that easily, then you have clearly undervalued us as well as overemphasized on yourself. Have you not forgotten who holds the record for the most wins?" **Shego:** "Of course not; the scars on my pride remind me of that constantly, but I assure you that I will even that all up quite nicely." **Kim:** "We'll see about that, Shego." **Ratchet:** "Bring it on, she-witch! Kimberly and I won't lose to you!"

They began their fierce fight against Shego. She has shown to be a very fierce opponent to the both of them. Every now and again, she would give off a lot of smack talk to the both of them. The fight went on for quite some time as Shego was shown to be very difficult to take down this time. They were eventually able to defeat her bring her to her knees.

From that win, Kim noticed the first of 2 key gently float down into her hand. Shego got herself back up. **Shego:** "Go ahead! Take that key! Take back your daddy's space station! It won't matter once this is all over. I'm pretty sure I've provided Drakken all the time he needs to complete his plans."

She then gave off a very nasty sneer. **Shego:** "And this galaxy has edged it way closer to the worst disaster these people will ever experience. Let's see if you will be able to put an end to both catastrophes."

She ran off. Kim stood by idly as they tried to take in what Shego just told them. **Kim:** "Does she know something about this terrible danger that could happen to this galaxy?" **Ratchet:** "Don't let her get to you. Whatever is bound to happen here, we will put a stop to it, and the same goes for what Drakken and Shego are planning to do with your dad's space station. We're going to stop them. We can do it, Kimberly. We will put an end to all of this. I promise you."

They exited the arena with the first key in their possession. **Ratchet:** "Alright, that's one key down. Now need just need to go for the other." **Kim:** "I wonder how Ron is doing right now."

At that moment, Wade's vendor reappeared and projected his image again. **Wade:** "Kim!" **Kim:** "Hey, Wade, what's the sitch?" **Wade:** "Uh, I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is Ron has found the door." **Kim:** "Really? That's great!" **Ratchet:** "But what's the bad news?" **Wade:** "The bad news is he had a run in with some trouble." **Ratchet:** "Oh, of course. That's seems very typical of him." **Wade:** "Um, if it's any consolation, at least his pants are still holding up well this time." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, let's see how long that lasts." **Clank:** "Does he need us to go over and help him?" **Wade:** "Well, at the moment, he needs you to collect those keys. He said not to worry about him and that he can handle this." **Kim:** "Huh, I've heard that before." **Ratchet:** "Come on, let's hurry over to the next challenge."

They rushed off as fast as they could. They eventually arrived at the hover bike race. There, they met with another member of the Desert Riders. **Kim:** "Um…hello…uh…DR biker…we were…uh, wondering…" **DR** **Biker:** "Hey!"

He grabbed Clank by the small antenna on the top of his head, lifted him off the ground and examined him more closely. **DR** **Biker:** "Nice finish on that chrome. You buff this thing out yourself?" **Clank:** "I handle my own buffing, sir."

The biker then put him back on the ground. **DR** **Biker:** "Oh! Sorry, little man. I thought you were a crankshaft."

He then pulled out a pair of pink, girlish glasses from his jacket. **DR** **Biker:** "Can't see my own hand in front of me without these."

He put them on. **Kim:** "Uh…no big." **Ratchet:** "So, anyway, how do I enter the big race?" **DR** **Biker:** "Well, you got the helmet, right? You're in. Easy peasy. The prize is some kinda key to some special door. I bet there are some riches behind that door." **Kim:** "OK, Ratchet, you go enter the race, I'll go find and back up Ron." **Ratchet:** "Be careful, Kimberly." **Kim:** "You, too."

She rushed off while Ratchet entered the race. The race itself was much tougher than the previous one. There were more dangers and much, more nasty surprises. The bikers were especially much more fierce and relentless as well as more nasty than possibly their bad breaths. Despite everything around that could intimidate anyone, Ratchet handled the race. There were a few close calls; much, much more than last time as to be expected, but he was able to out best his competition and win the race without flinching even once.

He arrived back and met up with the biker, who was hold the last key. **DR** **Biker:** "Dang! I wanted to win this key; I would have loved to have what's behind that door. Aw, well."

He tossed the key over to Ratchet. **DR** **Biker:** "You've earned it fair and square." **Ratchet:** "We've got the second key, now let's go find Kimberly and Ron."

He ran off with Clank.


	5. Chapter 5

They eventually regrouped with Kim and Ron. **Kim:** "Good to see you guys again. Did you get the second key?"

Ratchet pulled it out and showed it to her. **Ratchet:** "Right here, Kimberly." **Kim:** "Great, we have both of them now." **Ron:** "The door is this way. Come on."

Ron ran off with Kim, Ratchet and Clank following after him. They eventually stood directly in front of a massive door. It was an orange, crimson color in an arch shape with 2 key holes on the front. **Kim:** "So this is the infamous door that we were supposed to find."

Ratchet pulled out the key that he won from the biker races. **Ratchet:** "Let's say we crack this thing open and claim our prize."

Kim pulled out the other key that she won in the arena. **Kim:** "Of course, I've been dying to get this over with."

And with that, they placed both keys into their keyholes and turned them. They waited a few seconds for any movements from the door. Then, the door began to react to both of the keys, it then opened very slowly, revealing another piece of the space shuttle. Kim reached in and grabbed it. She looked at Ratchet as she smiled, he smiled back at her.

Just then, the Kimmunicator went off. She pulled it out. **Kim:** "Yeah, Wade?" **Wade:** "Um…Kim? Your dad wants to speak with you. He seems…well…rather…peevish…" **Kim:** "(sigh) Put him on."

Wade then displayed Dr. Possible on the Kimmunicator. Dr. P.: "Kimberly Ann Possible!?" **Ron:** "Uh-oh, he sounds really angry." Dr. P.: "What's this I hear about vicious space arenas, alien biker gangs and a very dangerous giant robot battle on some sort of otherworldly moon!?" **Kim:** "Dad, calm down. First of all, Ratchet mostly took part in all of that and secondly, believe it or not, all of it was necessary in getting back the pieces of your space shuttle."

Dr. Possible calmed down and then hesitated for a bit. He seemed very despondent about something. Dr. P.: "Oh! Um…OK, I…um…Kimmicub, you didn't…I mean I didn't want you to go through all of this on my behalf." **Kim:** "Dad, it's no big, really, I put myself in dangerous situations all the time…" Dr. P.: "No, you don't understand! There's…something that I didn't tell you about the project." **Kim:** "Uh, dad, what do you mean?"

Dr. Possible let out a sigh before be began talking. Dr. P.: "Kimmicub, the ISSF isn't a project that I have been working on by myself much like the space shuttle; it was being worked on and kept a secret by the entire space center." **Kim:** "What? You mean the entire space center knew about it, not just you?" Dr. P.: "That's right. You see, when I was a very young adult and just starting out on my life, the space station, which started out as a crazy dream, became a full blown project for the entire space center. It all started when I was approached by a few men. They had said something about always being aware of my project for the past few days at the time and, they wanted me to make that crazy dream of mine into a reality. A little after I started working for the space center, those men had us get to work on it. They even paid us a generous amount of money for all of us to work on the project. I was young and ambitious so I accepted their offer without hesitation. They provided us with all the resources needed to build this thing, which helped us out tremendously. I was so thrilled about this, Kimmicub, but over the years, I became suspicious about these men. It felt almost as though they had some sort of shady agenda in mind for wanting me to fulfill my dream. It felt almost as though they needed to use my space station for something, something devious."

He squeezed the bridge of his nose in between his eyes as he paused for a bit. Dr. P.: "My suspicions...were heightened even more just recently when I closely examined some of the resources they provided from us for this project and I have discovered that there was a lot more alien technology involved in this then even Wade had found out." **Kim:** "And these men that paid you to build this space station, did they know about this?" Dr. P.: "Kimmicub, there was no way that I would have been given us alien technology by accident; these men knew exactly what they were doing." **Ron:** "Wait, hold on a sec, Dr. P., how could you have not known that you were working with technology from some other planets? You were using that stuff to build the space station!" **Kim:** "Ron does have a point, you could have been able to figure out by then that the kind of material you were using was not anything found or made on Earth. You even used it to build the space shuttle." Dr. P.: "There were some parts of the project that even I was left out of. We were only assigned to the structural parts of the project; everything else was handled by those men. I didn't know why until just now."

Dr. Possible paused and for a brief moment. Kim and the others were very concerned with him. He then let out another sigh before continuing. Dr. P.: "There were times when I wanted to back out of this project because of the sketchy nature of all of it, but we were far too deep in this mess for me to back out. I am so sorry, Kimmicub. All of this is my fault. I should have never accepted their offer to build this project. If anything were to happen to you because of this…I wouldn't be able to live with myself." **Kim:** "Dad…I understand…and don't worry about me, I'll help you through this…I will get you out of this mess. You can count on that." Dr. P.: "Thank you…Kimmicub, I wouldn't have been surprised if you were angry with me, but it seems that you are much more mature than I was at your age. Had I been like you are now, none of this would have happened in the first place. Ratchet, did you get all of that?" **Ratchet:** "Loud and clear, sir." Dr. P.: "Please continue to look after my little girl. So far, you're doing great but keep at it, my boy." **Ratchet:** "Of course. Your daughter is in capable hands, so you don't need to worry about a thing, Dr. Possible." Dr. P.: "Kimmicub, one other thing I need you to do and it's when you return home." **Kim:** "And what is that, dad?" Dr. P.: "If anyone asks you about the space station and I don't care who, I want you to claim that it was destroyed but then secretly slip it over to me later on. I want to find out what those men were planning on doing with it." **Kim:** "So do I, dad, so do I."

She hung up the Kimmunicator and stood by, spellbound. **Ratchet:** "I…I can't believe all of this had been taking place." **Kim:** "I know. This secret is a lot more intense than I would have thought. I…don't know what to say." **Clank:** "It seems as though Dr. Possible did not realize the severity of the dangers from this rash and offhand decision that he made during his younger years." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, until it was too late." **Clank:** "Even more so than that, I can detect some fear he has of this grim situation." **Kim:** "Yes, I've noticed that, too. We have to keep going. We need to get that space station back from Drakken and Shego. If they were to uncover any of its hidden secrets, then we're all in serious trouble." **Ratchet:** "You're not going to handle this without me. I will help you through this, Kimberly. I'm here for you; I always will be…always."

She smiled at him in a much more emotional manner. He smiled back at her. **Kim:** "It seems that both Earth and the Bogon Galaxy depend on us to complete our missions. Let's keep going."

They eventually pulled themselves together and walked off. **Ron:** "Man, there's a lot of pressure from so many worlds that we have to save. I could really go for a Naco. Do we at least have time to stop and pick up one?" **Kim,** **Ratchet,** **Clank:** "Ron!" **Ron:** "Didn't think so…"

They returned to Planet Dobbo. There, Lilo and Stitch waited for them. **Lilo:** "Oh, hey, you guys. You got back just in time. Stitch here just fixed this transporter. For some reason, he felt that it needed to be repaired." **Stitch:** "All fixed."

They took a closer look at the transporter. Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Wade, anything significant about this transporter?" **Wade:** "Hm…"

He got into finding that out. **Wade:** "It says here that it transports anyone directly into the main facility." **Kim:** "Hopefully, we'll be able to find out why that female Lombax wanted us to come here." **Ratchet:** "Let's go."

They transported themselves into the main facility.

As soon as they entered, they were already ambushed by a few surveillance bots. They brought them down almost immediately. **Ron:** "OK, I don't like this place already." **Kim:** "Let's hurry and find that intel. It has to be in here somewhere."

They hurried through the facility as fast as they could. There were many more surveillance bots up ahead but they were able to deal with them. **Ron:** "Gee, I wonder why it's so dark in here?" **Clank:** "That is a very good question, Ron." **Kim:** "This place looks so empty and yet there are all of these robots here. It's almost as though they're guarding over something." **Ratchet:** "Hm…you may be on to something, Kimberly. Let's continue the search."

They rushed through the dark halls. It was a long trek but they were eventually able to reach a computer terminal. **Kim:** "Hm…this must be what she wanted us to find." Ratchet: "OK, let's see what we can get from it."

Ratchet pushed one button, but it made a sound as though something was powering down. **Kim:** "What? What is wrong with this thing?" **Clank:** "The power appears to be out in this entire area." **Ron:** "Aw, man! We came all this way and then this just happens!"

Rufus popped out again. **Rufus:** "Oh boy, not good!" **Ratchet:** "Calm down, guys, I'll just call a maintenance bot."

He pushed another button which summoned a robot to hover in, but seemed to be incapable of doing anything. **Ron:** "Uh, I don't think this thing knows what to do." **Kim:** "Yeah, this is so anticlimactic to say the least."

The bot then turned the other way and hovered off. **Ratchet:** "(groan) Let's just follow him and fix it ourselves."

They followed the bot all the way to the other side of the facility. There, they activated and worked on a mechanism that fixed the power in the entire area. They then returned to the terminal. **Kim:** "OK, now that we've fixed the power of this entire facility, let's find out what we can about that Experiment."

Ratchet nodded then pushed the button again, but the monitor still wasn't working. **Ratchet:** "Oh, what now!?"

The monitor then displayed a large number. **Clank:** "Hm…I think I see the problem." **Kim:** "What? We have to pay the terminal to make it work!?" **Ron:** "Aw, man! Even the computers are charging us!? That's first-class cruelty!"

Rufus emerged again. **Rufus:** "(cry) No fair!" **Ratchet:** "My thoughts exactly, guys."

Despite the protests, they conceded to paying the terminal. It displayed on the screen a recording of 2 scientists trying to handle the Experiment but ended up being eaten by it. **Kim:** "Whoa! That little guy sure is terrifying." **Ron:** "Suddenly, I'm no longer afraid of toasters blowing up in my face." **Clank:** "The computer's log indicates that we were the first to view that recording." **Ratchet:** "So, Mr. Fizzwidget must not know." **Kim:** "If that's true, then we have to warn him!" **Ratchet:** "And that we will."

They were eventually able to contact Mr. Fizzwidget via the computer terminal. **Mr.** **Fizzwidget:** "Y'ello." **Ratchet:** "Mr. Fizzwidget! You're safe! Sir, brace yourself. We just saw a video of your Experiment eating its handlers. I repeat, eating it's handlers!" **Mr.** **Fizzwidget:** "Ah, yes. Low fat, extra foam, no sprinkles." **Ron:** "Uh…he doesn't…seem to be paying attention at the moment." **Ratchet:** "Gee, you really think so, Ron?" **Kim:** "Mr. Fizzwidget, please listen. The Experiment is extremely dangerous." **Ratchet:** "She's right. Anyone handling it must exercise the utmost caution." **Mr.** **Fizzwidget:** "No, no, decapitated. Hm? What? Oh, yes, yes. Exercise my front-most cushion. Got it." **Ron:** "Uh, is he serious?" **Clank:** "Sir, your experts recommend that the Experiment be liquidated." **Kim:** "Let's meet at the Deep Space Disposal Facility so we can talk about this." **Mr.** **Fizzwidget:** "Ah, yes, my Cheap Date Proposal Facsimile." **Ron:** "OK, is it just me or is this guy sounding more and more disorderly?" **Kim:** "I'm noticing it, too, Ron." **Mr.** **Fizzwidget:** "Last I remembered, it's heavily guarded, so make sure to use the password, which is uh…oh, uh…Qwarktastic! Yes! Toodle-oo."

They severed connections with him. **Ron:** "I really hope he isn't planning on doing something reckless." **Kim:** "Knowing how bumbling he's been, I wouldn't be surprised if he does." **Ratchet:** "Come on, let's hurry to the Disposal Facility."

They left for the ship as fast as they could and departed from the planet.

They eventually arrived at the Disposal Facility. It appeared to be a massive hollow sphere. They flew directly inside it. **Ratchet:** "Alright, Kimberly, input the password."

She did just that, but then the security system started attacking them. **Kim:** "What's going on!? I thought I entered the correct password. Did I?" **Clank:** "Yes, I am certain that you did." **Ron:** "Then why are the defenses attacking us?" **Ratchet:** "I don't know, but we've got to hold them off until Mr. Fizzwidget gets here. Kimberly, take the second controls!"

And with that, they fought off the defense system. It took them an extensive amount of time doing so. As they fought on, Kim grew more and more suspicious of the situation at hand. Ron, on the other hand, was still freaking out, which greatly annoyed everyone.

They were eventually able to fight off the defenses long enough for Mr. Fizzwidget to call them back. **Mr.** **Fizzwidget:** "Oh! Um, hello? Come in! Can you hear me?" **Kim:** "Mr. Fizzwidget, the password you gave us didn't work." **Mr.** **Fizzwidget:** "Implausible! Unless…uh…is this Tuesday or Wednesday? Anyway, sorry to have missed our meeting, you guys. I was called away to film a commercial for our weapons facilitory." **Kim:** "Mr. Fizzwidget! We really need to talk about the…" **Mr.** **Fizzwidget:** "Commercial? I thought you would never ask. Here, take a look at this."

They watched the entire commercial of the Weapons Facility. **Mr.** **Fizzwidget:** "So, what do you guys think? Spectraculiary, wasn't it?" **Kim:** "Uh…yeah…it was…great…Mr. Fizzwidget, we need to…" **Mr.** **Fizzwidget:** "Oh, I couldn't agree more. Heh, heh, heh. Fizzwidget out." **Ratchet:** "Sir, wait!"

It was too late; he already disconnected. **Ratchet:** "Mr. Fizzwidget! Come in!"

Ratchet tried to contact him again. **Kim:** "Well, this has been frustratingly inconvenient. Although…something about this seems…a little too inconvenient. Ron, what do you think?" **Ron:** "That looked like the most dangerous and frightening tour anyone would ever go on." **Kim:** "Ron, focus!" **Ron:** "Oh, sorry, KP. I'm just overwhelmed by the sheer terror of everything that looks deadly. I need something to calm my nerves. Can we stop and pick up some Nacos?" **Kim,** **Ratchet,** **Clank:** "Ron!" **Ron:** "I'll take that as a no…" **Clank:** "Perhaps we will be able to find him at the weapons facility." **Kim:** "Yeah, let's head over there now." **Ratchet:** "My thoughts exactly."

They were flying a long flight through space. Just then, Wade contacted them on the dashboard monitor. **Wade:** "Hey, guys, how are things going?" **Ratchet:** "To put it lightly, Wade, very, very irritating!" **Wade:** "Oh, that doesn't sound good, but give the circumstances, I'm not really surprised." **Kim:** "That geezer has been completely absent-minded. He's been a lot less focused than Ron!" **Clank:** "We have made an attempt to meet with him at the Megacorp Disposal Facility to discuss with him about the Experiment, but our efforts have been, shall I say, for not." **Kim:** "We were attacked by the facility defenses even though Mr. Fizzwidget gave us a password. Even worse than that, he never showed up to help us out at all." **Ron:** "He said he was called off from meeting us there to film a commercial of perhaps one of the most terrifying places to have any tours of any kind ever!" **Wade:** "Hm…well, I really hate to tell you guys this, but Mr. Fizzwidget is not as much of a scatterbrain as you may think; he's actually been avoiding you guys on purpose."

Ratchet immediately became alarmed. **Ratchet:** "What!?" **Ron:** "How did you come to that conclusion?" **Wade:** "I have been hacking in the Megacorp main computer and found some incredibly important data. One of them involved Mr. Fizzwidget's schedule. He lied to you about getting called away to film that commercial. He planned on going over to that weapon's facility for that commercial from the start. There were no changes to the schedule and no indications of meeting you at the disposal facility or at all for that matter." **Kim:** "So, we flew all that way to the disposal facility for no reason?" **Wade:** "I…wouldn't exactly say that…and it gets worse. I looked into the data banks of that facility and found that its defenses can't be deactivated by a simple password, but by a complex binary code that only Mr. Fizzwidget and all of his employees know." **Ratchet:** "So he had us sent there to be blown to bits!?" **Wade:** "I would believe that to be the case." **Kim:** "And judging by how he reacted when we contacted him, he didn't expect to survive." **Wade:** "I wouldn't be surprised if that was true."

Ratchet growled angrily. **Ron:** "Does he even know that he has a vicious monster in his possession?" **Wade:** "I would think so. You would have to be far too deeply oblivious to not recognize that." **Kim:** "And you already told us that he's not as unaware of everything he's doing as we thought. Great, now I'm really worried about what he plans to do with the Experiment." **Wade:** "I tried to look into any intel regarding the Experiment but the main computer's firewall kicked in and I was blocked out. Sorry, guys, I wish I could have done more to help." **Ratchet:** "That's OK, Wade, even if you a little helpful, you have done a lot more for us than what that geezer ever did!" **Wade:** "Always happy to help, I'll keep digging for more data regarding Megacorp and the Experiment. By the way, where are you guys heading?" **Clank:** "We are heading over to the Megacorp Weapons Facility to hopefully find and speak with Mr. Fizzwidget." **Ratchet:** "More like confront him and demand him to tell us why he tried to have us killed!" **Wade:** "Uh, well, OK, but don't be too disappointed if he isn't there because he most likely isn't." **Ratchet:** "That's fine, even if don't find him there, I wouldn't think our efforts of getting there would be for nothing. Regardless, I'm sure we'll find something vital there." **Wade:** "Well…OK, I'll contact you guys again as soon as I find out anything important." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, you keep at it, Wade. At least I know we can count on you."

Wade smiled before he cuts off communications with them. **Kim:** "Yeesh! I had no idea that things were to really get this bad." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, me neither and it will only get worse from here." **Ron:** "Geez, between Dr. P's space station and this whole issue with Mr. Fizzwidget, things have really gotten intense. Are you sure we can't stop for some Nacos?"

Kim, Ratchet and Clank looked towards Ron and gave him some very nasty looks. Ron was greatly discouraged by this. **Ron:** "Never mind…" **Ratchet:** "Prepare yourselves, everyone, we're almost there."

They eventually arrived at the Weapons Facility on Planet Todano. Immediately after they landed, they noticed a tour bus flying in and dropping off a crowd of robot civilians. **Kim:** "Oh, look, they really do give tours here just like that commercial said they would." **Ron:** "And if what we saw on that commercial was any more accurate, then this tour will be very dangerous." **Kim:** "I sure hope not."

Just then, Clank spotted something that startled him. **Clank:** "Unfortunately, what Ron has just mentioned was precise. Look."

They looked over and noticed the civilians starting their tour led by a Fizzwidget bot and directly into a path which cuts through a field of monstrous, rabid squirrels. **Ron:** "Oh, no! KP! Ratchet! Clank! Those mutant squirrels are going for those tourists!" **Ratchet:** "Not if I have anything to say about it! Come on!"

They rushed out to the field as fast as they could. The squirrels were fast approaching the civilians and they were about to attack, but then Ratchet and the rest of the group came in and fought the squirrels just in time to protect the civilians. As the tour continued on, they were faced with more of the vicious wildlife. Ratchet and the others made certain that not even one civilian was harmed. However, during the fight, the squirrels took an unusual interest in Ron, which he found very terrifying, they then chased after him. He ran away from them while screaming. Kim, Ratchet and Clank stood by and watched all of this take place. **Ratchet:** "Um…OK? This is weird." **Clank:** "At least he is luring them away from the tourists." **Kim:** "We have to do something! Those squirrels will rip him apart." **Ratchet:** "I agree. Clank, you help Ron out, Kimberly and I will run ahead."

Ratchet ran off with Kim. They continued the fight together. They kept the fight going all the way to the end of the tour. After they were able to fight off all of the squirrels, the civilians rejoiced from being saved. Kim and Ratchet rushed over to them and smiled as they were being cheered at. A little girl approached Kim; she looked down at the little girl as they stood idly for a bit. She then pulled out what looked like another piece of Dr. Possible's space shuttle. Little Girl: "Um…thank you for saving us. I don't know any other way to repay you; I just have this to give you. I hope you would appreciate this." **Kim:** "Oh! Absolutely! I have been looking for objects a lot like that. Thank you!"

She took the object from the little girl. The civilians waved goodbye as another tour bus arrived. They got on board it and it flew away. **Ratchet:** "Well, that was a very interesting turn of events." **Kim:** "Yep, we saved a group of robot citizens from those monstrous, alien squirrels and collected another piece of my dad's space shuttle in the process."

She pulled out the container that was given to her by Wade and placed the shuttle piece into it. She put the container away as Clank rushed back towards her and Ratchet. **Clank:** "I can see that you have successfully fended off those rodents and saved those tourists from being devoured." **Kim:** "Sure did. Uh, where's Ron?"

Clank pointed towards another direction. Kim and Ratchet looked over and noticed the squirrels fighting to get Ron's pants off while he was screaming in the process. They managed to rip off almost all of his pants, he ran off, still screaming, while the squirrel fought to rip apart and devour his pants.

Ron managed to rush back towards his friends, wearing nothing but the waist part of his pants plus one pocket with which Rufus was still in. He had a very irritated look on his face from the epidemic. **Ratchet:** "Uh…way to…take one for the team, Ron."

The Pants Regenerator restored his pants miraculously. **Kim:** "Good thing those tourists left when they did. I'm sure you would have not wanted them to see you like that."

Ron groaned. **Ratchet:** "I'm…guessing you'll want that Naco you keep asking for." **Ron:** "You've got that right!" **Ratchet:** "OK, this time, we'll concede to that." **Kim:** "Um…sounds fair…" **Clank:** "I am not looking forward to this." **Ratchet:** "Come on, we need to search this facility for any vital intel regarding Mr. Fizzwidget and that Experiment."

They then rushed off.

They eventually arrived at the front of the facility entrance. There, they fought their way into and through the entire weapons facility. They fought against countless robots within the complex, with the robots respawning continuously. **Ron:** "(groan) What does this facility need all of these robots for?" **Kim:** "Hm…that's a good question, Ron. I know they're worker bots, but doesn't this seem greatly overdoing it to have so many of them, not to mention having them respawn like this."

They kept fighting through the complex, room after room after room, until they reached a small chamber at the very end which contained a small screen. On the screen was the female Lombax transmitting to them. **Lombax:** "Angela Cross calling Ratchet on secure band 7-Echo-Foxtrot." **Ratchet:** "Ratchet here. I read you loud and clear." **Kim:** "So, Angela is your name, huh? Interesting." **Ron:** "You know something? Ratchet was calling you by a completely different name." **Ratchet:** "Ron!" **Angela:** "Oh, was he now? Anyway, I'm afraid I have some bad news, Thugs-4-Less have completely taken over my flying lab." **Kim:** "Hold on for a sec. Weren't those boneheads working for you?" **Angela:** "Not anymore. Apparently someone has made them a better offer." **Ron:** "Aw, man! We could have had those thug guys on our side!" **Kim:** "Well, I'm not disappointed by that. I would love to have another rematch with their dimwitted leader." **Ratchet:** "You said it, Kimberly." **Clank:** "Hm, it seems as though problems are arising everywhere." **Angela:** "Tell me about it, between the Thugs and the Protopets, this whole galaxy is heading for…" **Kim:** "Wait! Protopets?" **Angela:** "Oh! Yeah! It's what they're calling the "Experiment" now. Here watch this."

They watched a commercial of a little boy being attacked by the Experiment while the commercial announced it as a new, playful friend for the boy. **Ratchet:** "That thing is going to be a pet?" **Ron:** "That is just sick and wrong on so many levels." **Clank:** "Oh, no, Megacorp intends to market a killer. That is simply unconscionable!" **Angela:** "Which is exactly what I was trying to tell everyone!" **Kim:** "So, that's what you meant when you told us what Megacorp plans to do with it is a mistake." **Angela:** "Exactly! There will be disastrous consequences if that monster is distributed." **Kim:** "No kidding! We would have never handed that thing over to Mr. Fizzwidget if we knew this would happen. I'm afraid to say the worst of it doesn't even end there. From what Wade has told us about that geezer, he has been dodging all of our attempts to reason with him on purpose." **Angela:** "Uh, who's Wade?" **Ratchet:** "10 year old super genius who works with Kimberly and Ron on all of there missions." **Kim:** "And if what he was saying about him was true, then it's almost certain that he knows exactly what he's doing with that thing and what will happen." **Clank:** "We must find and confront Mr. Fizzwidget at all costs." **Angela:** "Well, if you feel that you must, then you should try to find him on the Planet Boldan. I'll upload the coordinates to you." **Ratchet:** "Let's go, you guys. This could be our last chance."

They rushed out as fast as they could. Nearby, a dark figure had been observing them as they were exchanging Intel with Angela. **Shego:** "Dr. D, do you read me? I just listened in on Kimmie and her little pals chit-chatting away. They'll be heading for some planet called Boldan." **Drakken:** "Good work, Shego. The Thugs and I will be setting a trap for them. They won't see this coming." **Shego:** "Gotcha. I'll meet you at that new prison. This is going to be fun."

Ratchet and the rest of the group made their way to and arrived at the Planet Boldan. They landed themselves in a large, silver colored metropolis and jumped out of the ship. **Kim:** "Let's go find Mr. Fizzwidget."

They rushed off as fast as they could. As they made their way to the entrance to the city, they got themselves involved in a fight with the Thugs-4-Less goons. **Kim:** "Oh, great! More of those boneheads! What could they want from us, this time?" **Ratchet:** "I'm guessing whoever bought them off also has an agenda with us." **Kim:** "Well, then, let's see to it that they don't get anything that they need from us."

As they continued further into the city, they fought through more Thugs-4-Less goons. There seemed to be more and more of them coming as they progressed into the city while searching for Mr. Fizzwidget, with no end in sight of the barrage. Many of the Thugs stood in their way, but they were able to manage them, except for Ron who always ran away screaming at the sight of them. **Ratchet:** "I'm guessing he'll want a special order of those Nacos he keeps asking for." **Kim:** "Grande size. Absolutely."

They kept on their way, with the path becoming tougher for each step. They were eventually able to find someone that appeared to be Mr. Fizzwidget. **Kim:** "Look! There he is." **Ratchet:** "let's get him."

However, when they got close enough towards him, they found that it wasn't him, but a robotic duplicate. **Ratchet:** "What the…? This isn't Mr. Fizzwidget!" **Fizzwidget** **bot:** "Would you like a free Protopet sample? Available today only…" **Ron:** "Aw, man! It's just a cheap, broken-down knock off!" **Ratchet:** "You can say that again." **Thug** **Leader:** "Freeze, knuckleheads!" **Clank:** "Oh, no!" **Kim:** "What!? You again!?" **Thug** **Leader:** "You've got that right, missy redhead! Yous alls are under arrest for attempting to bump off Mr. Fizzwidget!" **Ron:** "You're kidding, right? This isn't…" **Thug** **Leader:** "Save it, blondie boy! You're not fooling anyone!" **Kim:** "Brainless as always." **Thug** **Leader:** "Good thing a loyal employee of Megacorp informs me of your scheme."

Stepping out from behind the Thug Leader was Dr. Drakken. He had an evil grin displayed on his face very vividly. **Drakken:** "Oh, quite right, my good man." **Ratchet:** "Drakken!" **Ron:** "You bought off these Thugs-4-Less guys from that thief girl?" **Drakken:** "That's right. Megacorp has given me special ties to their corporation so I have been doing some work on the side for them along with my…other obligations." **Kim:** "Don't think for a minute that you will succeed, Drakken! We're going to stop you!" **Thug** **Leader:** "Oh, I wouldn't count on that, missy redhead. All of yous will be sent to our new prison. Check this out."

He pulled out a monitor. Displayed on it was a preview of the new Thugs-4-Less prison and a few things that it provided. Thug Leader: "(laugh) So, what did you guys think of that?" **Ron:** "Well, that didn't seem so bad. In fact, it sounded really nice." **Drakken:** "Did I forget to mention that it's full of rabid monkeys and I will destroy Bueno Nacho if you and your friends try to escape?"

Within a split second, Ron went from calm to screaming and running all over the place. **Ratchet:** "Uh…well…this is awkward." **Thug** **Leader:** "You guys, take the girl over to the blue guy. These other 3 are going separate."

A few of the Thugs grabbed Kim and pulled her over to Drakken. **Kim:** "Ratchet!" **Ratchet:** "I'll find you, Kimberly. Just don't worry. I will…"

Shortly afterwards, they were flown to the Thugs-4-Less prison on the Planet Aranos. Ratchet was placed in a cell with Clank. Kim and Ron were nowhere to be found. Ratchet lied down on a mattress, then sat up as Clank made a lot of noises. **Ratchet:** "Hey, keep it down, will ya…!?" **Clank:** "Sorry, I did not mean to annoy you." **Ratchet:** "Uh! No, no, you weren't. I…I'm just worried about Kimberly. Who knows what horrible things Drakken could be doing to her right now?" **Clank:** "Yes, I understand your plight. Just to let you know, I have analyzed our surroundings and I am afraid that there is absolutely no means of escape."

Just then, a female bot broke right through a nearby air vent. **Clank:** "Except that."

She shushed at them then slipped back out. **Ratchet:** "Someone's got a girlfriend. (giggle)" **Clank:** "I will be right back." **Ratchet:** "Don't, uh, stop for anything along the way."

Clank glanced at him in an annoyed manner then walked out.

He made his way through the secluded interiors of the facility. With the help of a few robot companions of his own, he was able to navigate through the small corridors. There were many obstacles in the way, including several guard bots, but it wasn't anything that he and his robot brigade could handle.

He fought his way through chamber after chamber, corridor after corridor until he was able to find a switch and pressed it. **Computer** **voice:** "Power failure on decks 4 through 14." **Clank:** "Hopefully that should be help us out with our situation."

Meanwhile, back where Ratchet was, his cell was deactivated. **Computer** **voice:** "Emergency generators online." **Ratchet:** "Way to go, Clank! Now to find Kimberly."

He rushed out as fast as he possibly could. As he made his way through the corridors of the facility, he fought against many robot guards; a lot of which went berserk from the power failure caused by Clank. Everywhere he looked, robots came at him without hesitation, but he was able to manage and fight through all of them. He made his way to another deck on the prison ship.

Elsewhere, Clank continued through the small corridors of the ship. He was aided by more robot companions that followed his every command. There were a few tough obstacles that kept getting in his way, but he was able to handle them all, with the help of his robot companions, of course. Thankfully, the trek was brief so it didn't take him long to get through. He was eventually able towards the hanger bay. **Clank:** "Alright, now I just need to wait here for Ratchet. Hopefully, he is able to find Miss Possible and Ron."

Meanwhile, Ratchet arrived on another deck of the ship. There, he continued fighting his way through more robots, but this time, none of them were going berserk. **Ratchet:** "Hm, seems as though these robots haven't been affected by that power failure that Clank caused. Perhaps it's because this is one of the decks that didn't experience the power failure at all. I have to keep searching for Kimberly."

He kept rushing through the corridors. He was able to arrive in an area where he could hear voices. **Kim:** "You so won't get away with this, Drakken." **Drakken:** "Oh, but I will this time. With those Thug-4-Less goons at my command, my plans will be a sure-fire win and you will witness my greatest triumph." **Kim:** "Oh, please, those Thugs-4-Less idiots will not guarantee you anything other than a less than average dependency that is probably much less promising than their bonehead leader's IQ points." **Ratchet:** "Kimberly."

He rushed over towards where the voices were coming from. **Drakken:** "Well, regardless, my plans will succeed and the Impossible Space Station of the Future will ensure my victory!"

Ratchet managed to find Drakken and Shego in a small room with Kim, who was hooked up to a restraining machine. **Kim:** "Yeah, sure, I bet you're not even aware of what is contained within that space station you stole." **Shego:** "Oh, we already know that the ISSF consists partially of alien technology. I've had my suspicions considering that no ordinary Earth spacecraft could reach another galaxy within 2 hours or even at all for that matter." **Drakken** : "There are many more secrets that I have yet to discover, but once I unlock them, everyone back on Earth will tremble before the awesome might of Dr. Drakken!" **Kim:** "Oh? And how do you suppose you'll be able to do that?"

While Kim was still talking to Drakken and Shego, Ratchet crept around nearby. **Drakken:** "Like I told you before, I have established a special connection with Megacorp. The CEO of the company is providing me with the resources and know-how to unlock the ISSF's secrets, in exchange for the services that I am willing to provide for him and his company." **Ratchet:** "So Mr. Fizzwidget is working with Dr. Drakken. Just when I thought that geezer couldn't get any worse." **Drakken:** "And that cat alien boyfriend of yours was far too clueless and naïve to even realize that Mr. Fizzwidget was merely using him to undo one minor set-back on his own schemes and then planned to dispose of him when he was no longer needed."

Ratchet growled angrily. **Kim:** "We already know that Mr. Fizzwidget is planning to intentionally set off a terrible disaster, but why would he want to do that?" **Drakken:** "Eh, I don't know, but I don't really care. What happens in this galaxy is none of my concerns. I only care about taking over the Earth."

At that moment, they heard a blast. They looked over towards the nearby door and noticed Ratchet who was greatly angry. **Kim:** "Ratchet!" **Drakken:** "What?! How did you get all the way here?!" **Ratchet:** "I walked! How else did I get here?" **Drakken:** "That's not what I meant, what I meant was…!" **Shego:** "He means to ask you how you got out of your cage, but that doesn't matter because I'm going to throw you back in one way or another." **Ratchet:** "You don't scare me one bit, Shego!"

Ratchet made an advance towards Kim, but Shego jumped in his way. Still greatly angered, he managed to fight her and tossed her directly into a switch that deactivated the shackles holding Kim, releasing her. **Kim:** "Ratchet!"

She ran towards him at great speed. **Ratchet:** "Kimberly!"

They embraced each other and had their moment as they reunited. **Kim:** "You came!" **Ratchet:** "I told you I would find you. I'm just hoping you didn't expect me here sooner."

She shook her head. **Kim:** "Forget that. I'm just glad you came at all."

Ratchet smiled. Soon enough, they both noticed Drakken and Shego rushing out. **Ratchet:** "They're getting away!" **Kim:** "Don't worry about them, we'll catch up to them later and we will, considering Drakken stole the container with the shuttle pieces we have managed to collect. For now, we just need to look for Ron." **Ratchet:** "But where could he be? We'll need to search this entire prison ship to find him." **Ron:** "AAAHHHH! MONKEYS!" **Ratchet:** "Or we could just follow the sounds of his screaming." **Kim:** "Yeah, I think that would be a lot more helpful."

They soon ran off.


	6. Chapter 6

They made their way through the long corridor, hurrying towards Ron as fast as they could. Along the way, they ran into Rufus. **Kim:** "Rufus! If you're here, then that means Ron can't be too far off."

He seemed panicky as he pointed towards another direction. **Ratchet:** "He seems to want us to follow him." **Kim:** "Lead the way, Rufus."

They followed Rufus through the corridor some more. They kept going until they stopped in front of something that displeased them a lot. They found Ron locked in a room containing a lot of monkeys, which he was running from while screaming a lot. They both found this to be awkward but Kim didn't seem surprised to see this. **Ratchet:** "Uh…you did tell me that Ron was afraid of monkeys, but…I had no idea that it was this bad." **Kim:** "Come on, Ratchet. We have to help him."

Kim ran off. Ratchet hesitated for a bit. **Ratchet:** "Um…OK…be right there."

He followed after her.

They worked together trying to get the door open, but Ratchet gave up and just blasted it open. Ron immediately ran out with all of the monkeys chasing him. Kim and Ratchet exchanged displeased looks with each other and went after them.

They ran past the monkeys, grabbed Ron and used their grappling items to reach a very high ledge. Rufus had a chance to reunite with Ron. **Ron:** "Rufus!"

Down below them, the monkeys eventually gave up, turned around and went the other way. Ron, relieved to finally be away from that panic fest, grabs both Kim and Ratchet and embraced them closely in an emotional manner. **Ron:** "Oh! KP! Ratchet! Thank goodness you guys came for me! I thought I would never escape from those vicious beasts!"

Ratchet, annoyed, pushed Ron off of him and Kim. **Ratchet:** "Will you calm down? They weren't that bad! I mean, geez, I had no idea your fear of those animals were that severe!"

Ron then became sad; Ratchet then grew less tense as he noticed this. **Ratchet:** "Come on, let's go find Clank."

Ratchet walked off with Kim. Ron stood by, hesitating. **Ron:** "But…but…Drakken said…he'll destroy Bueno Nacho if we were to…escape…HE'S GONNA DESTROY BUENO NACHO!" **Kim:** "Ron! Drakken is not going to destroy Bueno Nacho! Don't worry, I'll see to it that he doesn't. Now let's just keep going already."

They walked off with Ron following behind.

They kept on their way, fighting off more robots through another corridor. They were eventually able reach the hanger bay where they reunited with Clank. **Ron:** "Clank! Where have you been?" **Ratchet:** "Did you manage to run into your little friend?" **Clank:** "I do not know what you mean."

Ratchet smiled at him in a somewhat mocking manner. Kim and Ron were confused. **Ron:** "Uh…little friend?" **Ratchet:** "Oh, just an admirer of Clank's. She helped us to escape." **Kim:** "OK…so what now?"

They looked around for a bit. Just then, Ron noticed something. **Ron:** "Hey, Ratchet, is that your ship over there?"

Looked over and also noticed Ratchet's ship, encased in a force field. **Ratchet:** "Dang it! They impounded my ship!" **Ron:** "Really? It doesn't look like it was flattened to me." **Kim:** "No, Ron, impound means to take something and encase it. You know, as in confiscating?" **Ron:** "Oh, right. Wait! If the ship is encased in that force field, then that means…aw, man! We're still stuck here!" **Ratchet:** "Yeah, obviously we are, Ron!" **Clank:** "We are going to need to deactivate that force field if we ever hope to leave this place, unfortunately. How we are able to do that, I am unsure." **Ron:** "So how will we?" **Kim:** "Hm…"

She pulled out her Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Wade, come in." **Wade:** "Kim? Thank goodness you're OK! I was worried about you! Where are you guys now?" **Kim:** "We're aboard the flying lab that Ratchet and I were on during the start of this mission. It's been taken over by Thugs-4-Less and converted into a prison. We were a few of its prisoners." **Ron:** "Uh, were?" **Kim:** "Oh and the Thugs-4-Less were bought out by Drakken, who is now working with Mr. Fizzwidget and Megacorp." **Wade:** "Wow, the bad news just keep piling up." **Ratchet:** "Tell us something we don't know, Wade." **Wade:** "Well, if you guys are hoping to hear some good news, then you're in luck. I have been working on a few new gadgets that may help you guys out. Ratchet, I've looked into upgrading your wrench. I was researching the one that you lent to me and have found that I can incorporate a stronger, denser metal. I will need to have you send your other wrench so I can look into that in exchange for your old wrench." **Ratchet:** "Um, OK, I can do that."

Wade's vendor reappeared; Ratchet placed his current wrench into the vendor. It was swapped out for his old wrench. He pulled it out of the vendor. Wade looked into the other wrench. Wade: "Hm… interesting, the metal from this wrench is surprisingly more durable. But the molecular structure seems a lot more advanced. I'll need to research on this some more. In the meantime, I should tell you about the modifications that I have done with your old wrench. It should be much stronger than it was before. You'll notice it once you actually start using it. I think you'll be impressed by the results." **Ratchet:** "I'll take your word for it. Thanks again, Wade, you rock."

Wade smiled. **Kim:** "So, Wade, any indications on where Drakken and Shego could be? They stole that container with all of the shuttle pieces that I've collected." **Wade:** "What? They've stolen every single piece of that space shuttle that we've collected!? Why didn't you tell me!?" **Kim:** "Because finding Ron was more important at the time. Besides, I'm not worried about finding those 2; we can handle that just fine." **Wade:** "Well…I wouldn't be too sure about that. I can't seem to find Shego anywhere, although I am able to pinpoint that Drakken is still on the large vessel." Ratchet: "Let's go find him!" **Kim:** "Point us in the right direction." **Wade:** "He's due North. Take the first door on the left." **Kim:** "Got it! Let's go."

They rushed towards that door as fast as they could and ran in.

They arrived within another corridor and navigated themselves through. They faced off against more robots; however, there was something different about them. **Kim:** "Hm…the designs of these robots seem familiar…could they be some of Drakken's designs?" **Ron:** "I would think so; they look a lot like the kind that we have faced off against many times in the past."

Along the way, they ran into Lilo and Stitch. **Ratchet:** "Lilo? Stitch? What are you doing here? No, wait, don't tell me, you're looking for another one of your Experiments, aren't you?" **Lilo:** "Yep, that's exactly right." **Stitch:** "Ih!" **Lilo:** "But we just lost sight of it, maybe you can help us find it?" **Kim:** "Sure. Perhaps we can help each other out again." **Lilo:** "Sounds good to me." **Stitch:** "Okie-taka!"

Just then, they heard a loud crashing noise. **Ratchet:** "What was that!?" **Kim:** "It sounded like it came from behind that door!" **Ratchet:** "Let's go."

They rushed through the nearby door almost immediately. When they ran through, they were shocked to find that the corridor had its floors completely destroyed, crumbling into a large lava pit below. They looked outward and spotted Drakken on another hover vehicle, laughing maniacally. He became startled immediately after spotting them. **Stitch:** "(growl) Drakken!"

Drakken flew off on his vehicle. **Ratchet:** "Come on, we can't let him get away!"

Kim and Ratchet, with the use of their flying equipment, flew across the lava pit while carrying Ron and Lilo. Stitch crawled on the walls. They made their chase with Drakken as they flew through the corridor. He made many attempts to lose them with a few devices such as explosives and even tossed out some of his own robots at them, but they didn't stop them. They fought him as they chased him down. Stitch sometimes jumped into his vehicle and lashed out at him in a vicious manner, but Drakken would sometimes toss him out, with him either latching back on the walls or being caught by Kim or Ratchet or sometimes even both. They were eventually able to bring him down. His flying vehicle fell near the very end of the corridor where he jumped out of his it, it fell into the lava pit. He was able to land on some of the flooring that hadn't been blown up. Ratchet and the other caught up to him and eventually cornered him. **Ratchet:** "End of the line, Drakken! There's no where left to run!" **Clank:** "Please hand over the pieces of Dr. Possible's space shuttle that you have taken from Miss Possible and you will not be harmed." **Drakken:** "(groan) Fine!"

He pulled out the container and tossed it towards Kim. **Drakken:** "Take it!"

Kim was able to catch it with ease. **Drakken:** "It won't matter anyway. The last of my plans are nearly complete. Soon, I will unlock all of the secrets of the Impossible Space Station of the Future and then all of Earth will bow down before the might of Dr. Drakken!" **Lilo:** "Not if we have anything to say about it, you bad man!"

Just then, they heard something blast through a nearby door. Stepping out from it was Shego. **Drakken:** "There you are! What took you so long to get here?" **Shego:** "Sorry, I was getting the few final materials from that geezer. I don't even know how Mr. Brainless and Senile is even able to run such a large corporation the way he is. He makes you look like an actual genius." **Drakken:** "Let's just get back to the ISSF already, Shego." **Shego:** "Fine with me."

She then summoned a huge amount of energy from her hands then tossed it on the ground, creating a huge flash that blinded everyone. **Drakken:** "(laugh) Farewell, Kim Possible! The next time we meet, the Earth shall be mine!"

When the flash had subsided, Drakken and Shego were already gone. **Ratchet:** "(growl) They got away again." **Kim:** "Don't worry, we'll get them. I'll see to it that they won't succeed on their plans."

Soon enough, they arrived within a small room. **Ratchet:** "Thanks for helping us out with chasing down that Drakken, guys." **Lilo:** "No need to thank us; the pleasure was all ours." **Stitch:** "Ih!" **Clank:** "By the way, how is it that you know that horrible brute?" **Lilo:** "A while back, Drakken snatched away Stitch because he was asked to do it by our enemy, Dr. Hamsterviel." **Kim:** "I remember that. It was another mission that Ron and I were called into." **Ratchet:** "Is that how you met Lilo and Stitch?" **Kim:** "Yep, that's exactly right." **Lilo:** "Kim and I were able to rescue Stitch from that horrible man and green lady." **Stitch:** "Ih! Drakken did bad things to Stitch, so Stitch wanted to get even." **Ratchet:** "Huh, glad to hear that we share the same resentment with that guy. (laugh)"

Suddenly, he started shivering. **Ratchet:** "Did it just get cold in here?" **Kim:** "(shivering) I'm…I'm st-st-st-starting to f-f-feel it, t-too." **Ron:** "(shivering) Wh-wh-what is g-g-going on here?" **Clank:** "(shivering) M-m-m-m-maybe the cl-cl-climate c-controls on this sh-sh-sh-sh-ship is mal-malfunctioning…"

Kim then spotted something. **Kim:** "Hey! Look!"

They looked up and spotted another strange creature. **Lilo:** "It…it's e-e-experiment 012! No-no wonder it got c-cold in here." **Kim:** "Let me handle this."

She pulled out another containment field and tossed it at the Experiment, containing it completely. The room warmed up as the Experiment was pulled towards them. Everyone stopped shivering. **Ratchet:** "Ah…that's better." **Lilo:** "Mahalo again, you guys. I think I would like to give something to you something in return for getting that Experiment for us."

Lilo pulled out another monitor and holds it out. **Lilo:** "Stitch and I found this while we were looking for that Experiment."

The screen showed Angela trying to provide them with intel while hiding on a Thugs-4-Less fleet, but was found and caught by the Thug Leader. She was pulled away while he taunted the group. **Ratchet:** "Whoa! Did you guys see that?" **Clank:** "Yes, I did. It seems as though Angela has some very important intel on the Protopets." **Ratchet:** "And we have to rescue her from the Thugs!" **Kim:** "I agree. She seems to be in a lot of trouble and who knows what they'll do to her?" **Ratchet:** "Exactly!"

Ron chuckled a little. **Ron:** "Did you see how that Thug guy fell for her cat impression for a second there? What a bonehead." **Kim:** "Huh, that isn't any surprise to me at all." **Clank:** "I will upload the coordinates." **Lilo:** "Stitch and I would love to help you guys save that girl, but we still need to look for more of Stitch's cousins." **Ratchet:** "It's OK, we'll take care of it from here. Thanks again for helping us out, Lilo. You, too, Stitch." **Lilo:** "We hope to see you guys again." Stitch: "Ih! Goodbye and Aga Chaba!"

Lilo and Stitch left with the Experiment. At that moment, the Kimmunicator went off. Kim pulled it out. **Wade:** "Kim, I've noticed that you got the ship parts that you have collected back from Drakken." **Kim:** "Yep, we did, but we still have a problem. The Thugs-4-Less impounded Ratchet's ship when they incarcerated us and it's now contained within a force field." **Wade:** "Don't worry, I've already figure out how to shut that force field down. I've been picking up energy readings of the force field emanating from within the room that you're in. Perhaps there's a switch to deactivate it."

Ron looked around the room for a bit. **Ron:** "Hm…you know? This place is pretty sweet. I wonder how they…"

He then tripped and fell on a switch, which deactivated the force field. Kim, Ratchet and Clank immediately took notice of this, then looked at Ron. **Ratchet:** "Hm, nicely done, Ron. You've shut down that force field. Not exactly how I would have wanted it to be down, but I'm not complaining." **Kim:** "Yes! We can finally get out of here!" **Ratchet:** "Yeah. Come on, let's go."

They rushed towards the ship, got in, then took off and flew away.

They took a long flight all the way to the next planet: Gorn. As soon as they arrived, they were attacked by many Thugs-4-Less ship. **Clank:** "I am detecting Thugs-4-Less ships a one o'clock." **Ron:** "I'm detecting Thugs-4-Less ships at Everywhere o'clock!" **Ratchet:** "It's payback time!" **Kim:** "I'll take the second controls."

And with that, they battled against the Thugs-4-Less fleet at their base. There were small fighter ships as well as large cargo ships. The fighters were tough to hit and the cargo ships were very difficult to bring down but Ratchet and Kim managed to bring down every last ship with their phenomenal teamwork.

The entire base was eventually cleared out. **Kim:** "Yes! We did it, Ratchet!" **Ratchet:** "Yeah! Good work, Kimberly, but it looks like the Thugs moved Angela out of this quadrant." **Kim:** "But where could they have taken her?" **Ratchet:** "I don't know, but see if you can pick up any transmissions on the deep space channel." **Kim:** "OK."

She checked on the receiver. **Kim:** "Hold on! I thin I've found something."

The transmission was the Thug leader complaining about Ratchet and the group getting in the way of his company's work and threatened them to leave him alone. He seemed to have also been able to pick up on each of their names, except for Ron's. **Kim:** "Yeesh, even his threats sound stupid." **Ron:** "Oh, come on! Doesn't anyone around here know my name!?" **Clank:** "Does he not realize that he just transmitted his exact location?" **Kim:** "It wouldn't surprise me even the least bit. As always, his actions are as dumb as him." **Ratchet:** "Well, if he didn't realize it, then he's about to find out." **Kim:** "Bringing the fight to him now, are we? Now, we're talking!"

They left the planet and made their way to the next destination.

It was a long flight, but they were able to make it to the next planet: Snivelak. There, they arrived near the Thugs-4-Less headquarters. They landed and got out of the ship. They gave themselves a brief period of time to look around the entire area. **Ron:** "Oh…this place seems…kind of ruddy. Could this be the home planet of those Thugs-4-Less guys?" **Kim:** "I would think so. It is absolutely dreadful, so it does suit them quite well." **Ratchet:** "Come on, guys. We have to find Angela." **Kim:** "Yes, let's go."

They rushed off as quickly as they could.

They kept on going until they stopped in front of a massive obstruction. **Kim:** "Hm…looks like we've hit a roadblock." **Ron:** "And a massive one at that." **Clank:** "It appears to be a fortified gate of sorts." **Ron:** "So…how do we get passed it?" **Kim:** "Hm…"

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Wade. We arrived on what we believe is the home planet of the Thugs-4-Less. We have come across a massive gate. Do you know how we can get it open?" **Wade:** "Let me check."

Wade typed on his computer for a bit. **Wade:** "Hm…from what I said here, there are 2 switches that can deactivate this gate, unfortunately, they're both on the other side. You'll need to find another way around it." **Ratchet:** "Hm…"

He had a chance to look around then became elated at what appeared to be an obstacle course of some sorts. He nudged Kim on her arm with his elbow. **Ratchet:** "Hey, Kimberly, look at this!"

Kim turned around and looked at exactly what he was seeing; she also seemed elated to see this. **Ratchet:** "So how about it, you up for going along that with me to reach the other side?" **Kim:** "Are you kidding me? Stuff like that is what I live for." **Ratchet:** "OK, then, let's go."

They rushed out together towards the obstacle course looking area. Ron and Clank stood on the sidelines and watched. Kim and Ratchet maneuvered themselves through the entire course. Sometimes, they would help each other out, other times, they would use other things around them to help them maneuver through. There were plenty of obstacles in their way such as enemies or even not being able to see a clear path ahead of them, but they always managed to find a way to get where they needed to be and they always count on each other whenever they need to. Their performances while maneuvering to the other side were indeed very breathtaking; Ron and Clank could not keep their eyes off of them.

They were eventually able to make it to the other side and flipped the 2 switches to deactivate the gate. Ron and Clank were able to rush through and regroup with them. **Ron:** "KP! Ratchet! That was amazing!" **Clank:** "Yes, I have to admit those were spectacular maneuvers that you both carried out." **Ratchet:** "You really think so?" **Ron:** "Well, duh! Of course! You're both amazing!" **Kim:** "Oh, stop it, you guys; it was nothing." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, so not the…drama?"

Kim nodded. Ratchet smiled. **Ratchet:** "Come on, Angela can't be too far now."

They rushed off into a large metropolis.

The second that they entered the city, they were bombarded by another obstacle: a massive hoard of Thugs-4-Less goons. **Ron:** "Aw, man! Not these guys again!" **Kim:** "Well what did you expect? We are on their territory, after all."

Ratchet pulled out his guns and readied himself for another tough fight. **Ratchet:** "Let's do this!"

They rushed out toward the hoard and fought against all of them. Ron, however, stood by, quivering in fear. It was a tough and very, very extensive fight. With one hoard defeated, they ran into another and another and, of course, another. It seemed as though a few times, they wouldn't make it, but they really held their own during one battle after another.

At one point during the fights, Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Wade, can you track where Angela could be?" **Wade:** "Hm…I'm picking up life signs of another Lombax in the middle of that metropolis. That should be Angela." **Ratchet:** "I agree. Let's go." **Wade:** "But, I'm also receiving a signal of something incredibly massive that is very, very close to this life sign. Proceed with caution, you guys; even I don't know what this is."

They kept persisting on with Ron eventually following behind. When they were able to reach the middle of the city, they were startled with what they found: an incredibly, gigantic robot mech. The Thug leader stood on its shoulder, laughing maniacally. Angela was trapped within a cage in its chest. **Ratchet:** "Whoa! Wade wasn't kidding when he mentioned that there's something incredibly massive; that this is gigantic!" **Ron:** "Um…how are we supposed to fight that?" **Kim:** "I've taken down massive robots before, but this is a colossal challenge in more ways than one!" **Ratchet:** "Let's bring it down!"

Kim, Ratchet and Clank readied themselves for an extremely tough challenge of massive proportions. Ron just ran and hid in a corner somewhere nearby. It was a very, very tough challenge that started off rough but as the fight persisted on, they were able to hold their own. The Thug leader gave out a lot of smack talk as he made many attempts to bombard them during the fight.

With some ingenuity, a lot of quick thinking and resourcefulness, they were able to bring down the massive mech and defeat the Thug leader. **Ratchet:** "Whew, you OK, Clank?"

Clank nodded once. **Ratchet:** "How about you, Kimberly?" **Kim:** "Of course. Were there really any doubts?"

Ratchet smiled at her, he then made a displeased look on his face as he turned his head and looked towards a particular direction. **Ratchet:** "You can come out now, Ron. The giant robot battle of doom is over."

Ron peered out of where he was hiding and timidly rejoined that the others who were annoyed at him. **Ratchet:** "Let's get out of here, guys."

He was about to walk off, but Kim grabbed him by his arm. **Kim:** "Uh, Ratchet?" **Ratchet:** "What?" **Angela:** "Ahem."

He then looked towards Angela along with Kim. **Angela:** "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

Kim gave Ratchet an annoyed look, he looked back at her with a nervous grin. **Ratchet:** "Uh, oops! After we…free Angela…of course."

With one shot of his pulse rifle, he broke the bars from the cage, releasing her. She then jumped down towards them. **Angela:** "Thanks. Now, before you run off, take a look at this."

She pulled out another monitor. **Angela:** "I picked it out of Lizard-boy's pocket."

On the monitor was a log entry that was recorded by the Thug leader. He mentioned that a Megacorp Distribution Center contained millions of crates; all of them containing massive amounts of Protopets that were about to be shipped out. Suddenly, the Kimmunicator went off again. Kim pulled it out. **Wade:** "Kim, I was doing a scan of those crates that were displayed on that footage. The readings indicate that what that Thug leader was saying was all too accurate; there are millions of Protopets contained within each of those crates." **Angela:** "Um, who is that?" **Kim:** "Oh, we've never had you properly introduced to him."

Kim held the Kimmunicator in front of Angela with Wade being displayed on the monitor. **Kim:** "Angela, this is Wade; he provides us with useful intel for all of our missions. Wade, this is Angela." **Wade:** "Oh, you were that girl who took the…" **Angela:** "Yeah, we've already been over this, so can we just get passed that already?" **Wade:** "Oh, right, sorry. Anyway, I looked into the shipping logs of those crate and from what I can tell, it seems as though those crates are ready to be shipped to numerous planets in the galaxy." **Ratchet:** "Are they insane!?" **Ron:** "This is just a whole new level of sick and wrong beyond even a shred of doubt." **Clank:** "Quite right, Ron; the galaxy is in far more danger than any of us would have ever imagined." **Kim:** "And we know that Mr. Fizzwidget intends on setting off this catastrophe of monumental proportions. We should find and confront him on why…" **Angela:** "We've wasted enough time on Fizzwidget already. If what you said about him unleashing a catastrophe on purpose is true, then that crazy old man really hasn't been the same person that I used to work for…" **Kim:** "Whoa! Hold up! You use to work for Megacorp?" **Angela:** "Yes! In the genetics division." **Ratchet:** "On the Protopets?" **Angela:** "On fixing the Protopet's flaws!" **Ron:** "As in making it into not a vicious and terrifying monster that wants to eat everything?" **Angela:** "Exactly! And I was this close to succeeding when Fizzwidget suddenly pushed up the release date!"

Angela let out an exhausted sigh. **Kim:** "Whoa! You've been having it rough lately." **Angela:** "That would be putting it mildly." **Clank:** "Is it worth disrupting the Protopet shipment?" **Angela:** "It's a start, but to stop them for good, we're going to need to break into Megacorp headquarters." **Ratchet:** "Break in?" **Clank:** "And how do you suppose we do that?" **Angela:** "I just happened to have an old Megacorp ID on my home planet." **Kim:** "And you think we can use that to access Megacorp HQ?" **Angela:** "But of course; I'm pretty sure it's still valid." **Ratchet:** "OK, we'll head for the Distribution Center and do whatever we can there while you go grab that ID." **Kim:** "Best of luck to all of us; we're going to need it." **Angela:** "I agree." **Ron:** "Great, on a mission to save an entire galaxy; no pressure, right?"

Angela rushed off while Ratchet and the others head back to the ship and made their way to their next destination.

They flew through space at great speed. As they continued flying, Ron fell asleep. His snoring annoyed everyone, even Rufus. **Ratchet:** "Hey, Kimberly, see if you can find something on the screen." **Kim:** "Hm…is there anything that you would like to watch?" **Ratchet:** "I don't care! Anything that will block out his snoring!" **Kim:** "OK, OK, I'll switch to whatever is on."

Kim switched on the last episode of the "Behind the Hero" episode involving Captain Qwark. It was revealed that he has been missing for 6 weeks and no one has any idea where he is or could be for that matter. **Kim:** "Well, that's that. No more about that Qwark guy." **Ratchet:** "Heh, that's too bad." **Clank:** "Still, I can not help but wonder where he could be." **Ratchet:** "Eh, who really knows? At least he's not anywhere near where we are right now."

Just then, Ron instantaneously woke up from his sleep. **Ron:** "AAH! MONKEYS ATE MY NACOS! Oh, right, we're still in space." **Ratchet:** "Geez, even in your sleep, you obsess over Nacos." **Ron:** "How much longer before we reach our next destination?" **Clank:** "We should be arriving momentarily." **Ron:** "Good; the sooner we finish our mission to save the galaxy and what-not, the sooner we're able to go for some Nacos."

Ratchet looked at Kim in an irritated manner. **Kim:** "Hey, at least he didn't ask for them right now…this time."

They were able to eventually arrive at the next planet: Smolg. They landed on a large floating platform high above the planet's surface and got out of the ship. Ron walked towards the edge of the platform and looked down at what was below them. **Ron:** "Whoa…just look at this, how high up are we?"

Kim, Ratchet and Clank walked up to the edge and stood beside him as they looked down with him. **Ratchet:** "I would have to guess…very, very high above the surface of the planet." **Ron:** "But why are we so high up? What could be down there that would be so dangerous that no one would land directly on the surface?" **Ratchet:** "Who knows? With all of that thick haze down there, it's very difficult to see what could be down there. Perhaps that haze is the reason why the surface area is too dangerous to land on." **Kim:** "It's…quite amazing. I've…never seen anything like it. I have climbed up really high mountains and looked at the fog below me from those high peaks, but I've never been on a constant floating platform that could never descend below the fog along with everything else like ever." **Ratchet:** "Hm, traveling to other planets is indeed fascinating, isn't it, Kimberly?"

She looked up at Ratchet with a faint smile on her face. **Kim:** "Yeah…it sure is." **Ratchet:** "Come on, let's go see what we need to do here."

They then made their way to the nearest platform from the landing spot.

Their brief start of the trek through the Distribution Center was soon followed by another run in with Lilo and Stitch. **Ratchet:** "Lilo? Stitch? We…didn't expect to find the both of you here." **Kim:** "What are you guys doing here? Did you find another one of your Experiments somewhere around this area?" **Lilo:** "Well, actually, we were able to pick up some readings from a ton of some unknown Experiments within this large vicinity, so we thought that we might check it out." **Ron:** "I think you're preferring to the Protopets." **Lilo:** "Protopets? What are Protopets? Are they Experiments, too?" **Kim:** "Um…yes, they are. You might have found out that they are not any of yours, right?" **Lilo:** "But of course, with the Experiment readings that we've picked up on, there's no way they could be any of Stitch's cousins. Right, Stitch?" **Stitch:** "Ih! Experiments, many. Cousins, naga." **Lilo:** "So, they would have to be those Protopets that you have been talking about. But what is all of this? Why are there so many of these Protopets? What is going on here?"

Ratchet and Kim exchanged looks with each other. **Ratchet:** "I think we should tell them everything we know." **Kim:** "I agree."

They walked up to Lilo and Stitch and bent down in front of them. **Kim:** "OK, guys, here's what's been happening. It all started when…"

And so, they told Lilo and Stitch everything that they have been through so far. They told them about Ratchet being hired by Mr. Fizzwidget to retrieve the Experiment that was stolen by a thief, the Thief turning out to be a young woman that tried to prevent the Experiment from being used to start a horrible catastrophe, everything.

After they were finished with telling them the entire story, Lilo and Stitch has startled looks on their faces. **Lilo:** "No way! Is that what you guys have been through this whole time!?" **Kim:** "Yep, that's exactly right." **Lilo:** "And now this Fizzwidget guy plans to release all these Experiment clones which he now calls Protopets on every planet in this galaxy and wreak havoc on all of them?" **Ratchet:** "Unfortunately, yes, that's precisely what's happening." **Lilo:** "That's absolutely terrible!" **Stitch:** "Ih! This is bad; really, really bad." **Kim:** "And now they all of these crates containing the Protopets to be shipped to all of those planets." **Lilo:** "We have to stop them!" **Stitch:** "Bajo. Eegata!" **Lilo:** "I hear you, Stitch. Let's do it!" **Ratchet:** "Whoa! Slow down for a bit, you 2. No offense, but you're just a little girl and one animal. Neither of you could possibly make a dent in this entire distribution center by yourselves, let alone disrupt it." **Lilo:** "Not to worry. Stitch and I won't do it alone. Don't forget that we have Stitch's cousins along with us. Right, Stitch?" **Stitch:** "Ih! Let's bring the Ohana to smash this party! (Laugh)" **Ratchet:** "Uh, you don't need to do this; this is our mess to clean up." **Lilo:** "But we want to. You guys helped us out with finding some of Stitch's cousins, so we're going to help you in return." **Kim:** "uh…well…if that's how you feel, then…great." **Ratchet:** "I'm actually kind of flattered. Thanks, Lilo." **Lilo:** "No need to thank us, the pleasure is all ours. Right, Stitch?" **Stitch:** "Emba-chua! Let's do it" **Ratchet:** "Heh! Alright. That's what I like to here." **Clank:** "(giggle) I admire their spirit."

Later on, Lilo and Stitch gathered a lot of the other Experiments. They looked primed and ready to go. **Ratchet:** "Whoa, that's a lot of Experiments you guys have here." **Clank:** "I believe these are some of the ones you have rehabilitated?" **Lilo:** "Yep. They're part of our Ohana now." **Ratchet:** "Ohana?" **Lilo:** "We'll talk about it later. OK, guys, let's go wreak some havoc on this entire place for the Bogon Galaxy." **Stitch:** "Okie-taka! Let's do it, cousins!"

All of the Experiments cheered, then all of them ran off with Lilo and Stitch leading the way. Ratchet and the rest of the group stood by and watched them run off. **Ratchet:** "Hm, those guys seem very eager and enthusiastic." **Clank:** "And these creatures were made to cause chaos, is that correct?" **Kim:** "If that's true, then it seems that they're doing what they were made to do and using it for a good cause." **Ratchet:** "How ironic that something they were made to do for obviously evil purposes is being put to good use." **Clank:** "Yes, quite true." **Ratchet:** "Come on, we can't let them have all the fun."

They rushed off after the Experiments.

They went on to wrecking every crate in the entire distribution center. All of Stitch's cousins took advantage of their unique abilities to destroy the massive shipments of Protopets. A lot of the times, when they broke the Protopets out of their crates, the Protopets would retaliate but Stitch and his cousins would always fight back against them. Often times, robot guards would show up and tried to stop them, but Stitch and his cousins were able to handle them, too.

They seemed to be having the time of their lives wrecking the crates as Ratchet and the group had taken notice of. They seemed quite worried about this but continued on with the ravaging. Lilo was especially surprised by how much Stitch was enjoying the carnage, perhaps he was having a little too much. **Stitch:** "(laugh) Meega na la kweesta!" **Lilo:** "Stitch!" **Stitch:** "Oh, sorry. Stitch got carried away. Stitch good now."

He went off and continued on the wreckage. Ratchet was nearby, also showing concern for what he just witnessed. **Ratchet:** "Uh…what did that mean?" **Lilo:** "It's something bad from where he came from." **Ratchet:** "Oh…uh…yeah…"

It took a while to get over the awkwardness, but then they got back to wrecking the shipments. As Ratchet and his group continued through the entire place, they noticed something approaching them immediately from above. It appeared to be some sort of bomb. **Ratchet:** "Incoming! Look out!"

They leaped out of the way, but just before it touched down, it slowed down and landed without exploding." **Ratchet:** "What the…?"

It opened up a screen, on the screen was Angela informing them of her current situation as well as letting them know that she has found her old ID badge. It even showed her fighting off a few of the Protopets that have already arrived on her home planet. **Kim:** "Hm, I have to admit that Angela is quite resourceful." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, I agree. She really does think of everything, does she?" **Clank:** "She also appears to be in great danger." **Kim:** "You're absolutely right about that. We need to help her." **Ratchet:** "I agree. We'll need to find Lilo and Stitch to let them know what we'll be doing. Come on, let's go."

They rushed off, although Ron stood behind and takes a closer look at the object that they received from Angela. **Ron:** "Heh! This thing isn't so dangerous. And here I thought it was a bomb. Can you believe that…?"

Just then, the object blasted in his face as it lifted off. Ron, with his face covered in soot from the blast off, stood by, startled by what just happened. **Ron:** "Uh…KP?"

Kim went back for him, grabbed him and pulled him rushed back out and were about to continue disrupting the shipments. Before they could, they noticed that Stitch and his cousins have already taken care of a lot of them. They seemed impressed by this. They met up with Lilo, Stitch and the other Experiments. Stitch and his cousins seemed quite pleased with themselves. Although Lilo was despondent. **Ratchet:** "Well, I have you admit that you guys made quite a mess here. I think we've put a pretty big dent in this Protopet operation." **Lilo:** "Too bad all of it was ineffective. I'm afraid we're already too late." **Ratchet:** "Uh…what do you mean by that, Lilo?"

She pulled out a portable monitor. **Lilo:** "I found this while we were wrecking the place."The monitor showed a news broadcast of swarms of Protopets attacking civilians of a city on another planet, although the news lady spoke of the incident as though it was a hit trend for some reason. **Kim:** "What!? You mean the Protopets have already made their way to a populated city!?" **Clank:** "The entire population of that planet will be devoured." **Ratchet:** "Unless we stop them. We need to leave now!" **Kim:** "But what about Angela? We need to meet with her, too." **Ratchet:** "Angela can wait. That entire city needs us more." Lilo: "We'll head to that planet to handle the catastrophe. We'll meet you there. Let's go, Stitch." **Stitch:** "Okie-taka! Let's head out now, cousins!"

All of Stitch's cousins cheered and they headed out with Lilo and Stitch. Ratchet and the group stood by and watched them rush out." **Ron:** "Uh…so why did that news lady talk about that whole epidemic like it was some sort of trend that people were raving about when they were clearing being devastated by those monsters?" **Kim:** "That's a good question. I don't know. Kind of fishy that she would report it the way she did. We should get going. We don't have a lot of time to waste." **Ratchet:** "I agree."

They rushed off back to the ship as fast as they could. They got in, took off and flew off of the planet.


	7. Chapter 7

They arrived on the Planet Damosel. They got out of the ship and looked out at the massive ocean-side city. **Ron:** "Wow, I have to admit, these alien cities never fail to amaze me."

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and had a chance to look out at the city. **Rufus:** "Whoooooa!" **Kim:** "I wonder how far Lilo has gotten." **Clank:** "Or if she and Stitch as well as those other Experiments, or Stitch's cousins as they are referred to, have arrived here." **Ratchet:** "Let's find that out for ourselves. Come on, the city needs us."

They rushed into the city. As soon as they entered, they met up with Lilo and Stitch. **Ratchet:** "Hey! Lilo! Stitch!" **Lilo:** "You guys made it." **Kim:** "So how have things been going?" **Lilo:** "Not so good. We were able to handle the city but the Protopets are now wreaking havoc on the railways. Some of Stitch's cousins are handling it now, but we're going to need help with the ones still causing chaos on the streets." **Ratchet:** "Don't worry, Lilo, we'll take care of it, just send as many of Stitch's cousins as necessary to provide back up for the ones still at the railway." **Lilo:** "You got it!." **Stitch:** "Okie-taka! Leave it to me!"

Stitch rushed off, Lilo followed him. Ratchet and the group headed towards the streets. There, the Protopet infestation was devastating. There were civilians being attacked continuously. It was truly a gruesome sight. **Ron:** "This looks way worse than what we saw on that news broadcast Lilo showed us." **Kim:** "This is just horrible…we have to do something, you guys." **Ratchet:** "And we will. Let's go."

They rushed out and fought off many of the Protopets. It was a very tough fight, but they persisted on. What made things even tougher was that the Protopets kept reproducing even more Protopets, making the fight from difficult to overwhelming. They eventually came to a point where the infestation was too much for them to handle. **Ratchet:** "It's no use, there's just too many of them!"

Kim looked over and sees a machine producing more of them. **Kim:** "And they just keep replicating. What can we do?"

Just then, Ron came up with an idea. **Ron:** "Hold on, guys. I'm about to do something reckless and perhaps even embarrassing."

Ron grabbed on to the waist area of his pants. Kim, Ratchet and Clank stood by and watched. **Ratchet:** "Oh, no, he's not doing what I think he's doing, is he?" **Kim:** "I'm afraid so."

Ron then, after taking off his pants, held them up. All of the Protopets stopped and looked directly towards him. Rufus popped out of his pocket and screeched as he looked out. As the Protopets rushed over towards Ron, Rufus jumped out of the pocket, rushed towards Kim as fast as he could and climbed up on her shoulder. He was quaking in fear as he closed his eyes. Ron waved his pants up and down. **Ron:** "Fuzzo! Fuzzo!"

They continued to approach him, but he kept waving his pants up and down. **Ron:** "Fuzzo! Fuzzo! Fuzzo! Olay! Fuzzo! Fuzzo!"

Rufus groaned as he covered his eyes with his hand and shook his head. **Ratchet:** "I feel the same way, Rufus." **Clank:** "I believe Ron has completely lost it this time." **Kim:** "He has…but…as crazy as this may sound, he…may be on to something." **Ratchet:** "Is he really?" **Clank:** "Hm…actually, she is right. From what I am able to gather from previous events, many creatures have been incomprehensibly drawn to Ron's trousers which have resulted in numerous embarrassing incidences. I would guess that he is taking advantage of what he had taken from said previous events and is utilizing this to lure these deadly creatures away from everything and everyone around us." **Ratchet:** "You know what? All of that sounds ridiculous, but…it does make sense, in a way. Still, it barely does anything to take away any factors of how incredibly embarrassing this is." **Kim:** "Unfortunately, that much is true." **Clank:** "I…agree…"

The Protopets continued to approach Ron. But as they got close to him, he went from waving his pants to becoming terrified and running away screaming. **Ron:** "KP! RATCHET! CLANK!" **Ratchet:** "(sigh) Come on, let's help him out…again."

They rushed over and dealt with the Protopets but they were too late to prevent Ron's pants from being completely ripped to shreds by the savage creatures. **Ron:** "Oh, why did I think this was a good idea?" **Clank:** "I would hope that your pants are able to be reassembled after being ripped to shreds unreservedly."

Ron chuckled nervously. **Ron:** "Uh…probably." **Ratchet:** "Alright! That's it! I've had enough waiting! Kimberly, ask Wade if he's finished with building those indestructible pants, already."

Kim then pulled out her Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Wade?" **Wade:** "Yeah, Kim? What's up?" **Kim:** "Uh…we have another situation…with Ron." **Wade:** "(sigh) What did he do this time?" **Kim:** "Well…um…you see…the Protopets were unleashed upon an entire populated metropolis, so we came to fend them off and…long story short, Ron did that by taking off his pants and using them to lure the Protopets away from the populace." **Ratchet:** "And his pants were completely shredded and devoured by the Protopets." **Wade:** "Whoa, that has got to be the craziest thing that he has ever done!" **Ratchet:** "Yeah, are those indestructible pants done, yet, because I would really appreciate having them been given to Ron right now!" **Wade:** "Um…they're…not, not completely, but they're almost there. I just need one piece of material to complete them." **Ratchet:** "And where do you expect us to find that?" **Wade:** "Fortunately, it's very close to your location." **Clank:** "But what about Ron? Will he have to remain without a pair of trousers until you have completed the construction of those indestructible pants?" **Wade:** "Not to worry, the Pants Regenerator will fully recover his pants from even the tiniest reading of the fabric."

Just then, they heard a massive explosion nearby. **Kim:** "What was that!?"

Wade checked something on his monitor. **Wade:** "I'm picking up some major activities from many Experiments; the Protopets and a multitude of other Experiments not otherwise specified." **Ratchet:** "That must be Stitch and his cousins." **Wade:** "Wait! Stitch is there with you, in the Bogon Galaxy?" **Kim:** "Along with Lilo." **Wade:** "Lilo, too? What are they doing in another galaxy?"

At that moment, they could hear a lot of loud noises from outside the city. **Kim:** "What's going on over there!?" **Ratchet:** "I don't know, but we had better get over there and find out. For all we know, they may need us to back them up."

They rushed towards the city exit as fast as they could. Ron's pants were restored as he rushed out with the others.

Directly outside the city, they saw Stitch and his cousins fighting the Protopets on the railways. Lilo stood near them, rooting for Stitch and his cousins. **Lilo:** "Go, Stitch! Bring down those nasty beasts! Yeah! Go, Ohana!" **Ratchet:** "Lilo?"

She turned around and noticed the group. **Lilo:** "Oh! Hey, guys. You're just in time. Stitch and his cousins are just about to finish off the last of those horrible Protopet monsters."

They stood beside her and watched as the fight between both groups of genetically modified creatures continued. They were amazed by the fight as it persisted on. **Ratchet:** "Whoa, Stitch and those other Experiments of yours really pack quite a punch." **Kim:** "By the way, we just heard an explosion while we were still in the city. What was that?" **Lilo:** "That explosion? That was those Protopets blowing up one of the generators on that platform on the water. There's a piece of it over there."

They looked over beside them and saw a large piece of metal sticking out of the wall. The Kimmunicator went off again, she pulled it out. **Wade:** "Kim, that piece of metal up there; that's the final component I need to complete those indestructible pants! I just need you to scan it and then I'll be able to finally construct those pants."

Kim held the Kimmunicator up and scanned the metal piece, then dropped it back down, turned it around and looked back at the screen. **Wade:** "OK, got it. Now to build those pants. I'll have them made in no time." **Kim:** "Great, keep us posted; I can't wait to hear when you've managed to complete them."

She tucked the Kimmunicator away. **Ratchet:** "Neither can I."

They went back to watching the fight.

Within much time, Stitch and his cousins were able to purge the infestation. They celebrated a battle well fought then returned to Lilo. They celebrated with her as Ratchet and the group stood nearby and watched them. Both groups then stood face to face. **Kim:** "I have to admit, you've helped us out tremendously." **Ratchet:** "No kidding. Stitch and his cousins really took down all of those Protopets with ease." **Clank:** "Oh, I agree. Your Stitch and those other genetically modified Experiments of yours have proven to be most formidable allies in this fight." **Lilo:** "Mahalo, you guys; we were happy to help. Although, it seems as though this threat has spread to many other planets in this galaxy. We plan to go over to each one and save them from all of this chaos." **Clank:** "And we shall wish you the best of luck, Miss Lilo." **Ratchet:** "And while you guys do that, we'll tackle this infestation from the source." **Lilo:** "And how will you be able to do that?" Ratchet: "Well, we have someone who will be helping us out with that. In fact, she's been trying to put a stop to this from the very beginning." **Lilo:** "You mean that other girl with the same ears as you? Well, hope you guys succeed in that." **Kim:** "That's what we intend to do." **Lilo:** "Well, good luck you guys and see you later." **Ratchet:** "Uh, before you go, care to tell what Ohana means?" **Lilo:** "Why, certainly, Ratchet. Ohana means family." **Ratchet:** "Family…that sounds interesting." **Lilo:** "Yep and family means nobody gets left behind." **Stitch:** "Or forgotten."

Ratchet smiled, then looked at Kim as she was also smiling at him. **Lilo:** "Well, see ya, guys." **Stitch:** "Ih! Bachooga!"

Lilo, Stitch and Stitch's cousins walked off.

Ratchet and the group went back to the ship and made their way to the next planet.

They arrived at the next planet: Grelbin. As soon as they landed and got out of the ship, Ron began shivering. **Ron:** "Aw, man! You've got to be kidding me! Another icy planet?"

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket; he was shivering, too. **Rufus:** "Brrr!" **Ratchet:** "Oh, will you stop complaining? We have to find Angela so keep your griping to yourself for a few minutes if you can."

Kim then pulled out her Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Wade, come in." **Wade:** "Hey, guys. I see you've reached the coordinates to Angela's home planet." **Kim:** "Yes, we have." **Ron:** "I mean seriously! Why would she even live on this frozen wasteland?"

Ratchet groaned. **Kim:** "We have yet to find her. Any ideas on where she could be?" **Wade:** "Let me check…"

He checked on his monitor for a moment. **Wade:** "I'm picking up a residential structure a top snowy hill a short distance, North-northeast of your location." **Kim:** "Residential? You mean like a house?" **Wade:** "Exactly." **Ratchet:** "Hm…that must be where Angels lives." **Kim:** "Any ideas if we could just climb up that hill and be able to reach her?" **Wade:** "Sorry, no dice. The hill is not climbable. You'll have to find another way to reach it." **Kim:** "And do you know any other way to reach it?" **Wade:** "Let me see…"

He checked again. **Wade:** "Got it! There seems to be an underground passage that leads directly to the top of that hill. The entrance to that tunnel should be right near you. There's just one problem: it's locked and the system to unlock it is far too inaccessible to hack into and manipulate but I did manage to find where I can unlock that door." **Ron:** "And how do we do that?" **Wade:** "There is another underground tunnel that leads to a chamber containing a terminal." **Ratchet:** "So if you were to gain access to this terminal, then we'll be able to unlock that door and gain access to the underground tunnel that leads to Angela's place." **Wade:** "Right, although I have to warn you; it's easier said than done." **Ratchet:** "That's fine; we should be use to that by now." **Clank:** "May I ask where the entrance to this other tunnel may be, Wade?" **Wade:** "The entrance is due North West, just head down that ramp and head to your left. It's just a few stepped away." **Kim:** "Thanks, Wade. We're on it."

They rushed down the ramp and towards the entrance to the first tunnel. When they reached the tunnel entrance, they found that it was being completely blocked off by a large boulder. **Ron:** "Aw, come on! You've got to be kidding me! Another roadblock!?" **Rufus:** "Haw, haw, man!" **Clank:** "Oh, my, this seems to be a…rocky situation. (giggle)" **Kim:** "There has got to be some way to remove it."

Ratchet looked directly behind him. **Ratchet:** "Hey, Kimberly, take a look at this."

She turned around and spotted exactly what he saw: several purple stones circling around a tall and thin stalagmite. She was amazed by this. **Kim:** "Wow, that is so beautiful…"

Ratchet stood along side her as he stared at it. **Ratchet:** "Hm, never seen anything like that, have you?"

She shook her head. Ron walked up beside them and glanced at the strange phenomenon. **Ron:** "Uh…how exactly is this going to help us move that boulder out of our way?" **Guru:** "The answer to that only lies within the cosmos."

They looked over and spotted the guru standing nearby. **Ratchet:** "Uh…what?" **Ron:** "Hey, you're that guru guy we met on that desert planet." **Clank:** "Sir, what do mean by…uh…what you just said?" **Kim:** "Uh, what? Do you think you can move this boulder out of the way?" **Guru:** "I am able." **Ratchet:** "Uh, how?" **Guru:** "Patience, young ones. For the rock to move, the forces of the universe must align." **Ron:** "And is there any way for these "forces" to align any faster?" **Guru:** "Ah…yes…The holistic resonance of moonstones may yet guide these wayward forces." **Ron:** "Uh, did that make any sense?" **Ratchet:** "I don't know." **Kim:** "Well, uh, this rock can't be moved by anyone without any…aid from the universe. Guess we should search for those moonstones if we're to ever have that happen anytime soon." **Clank:** "I would assume that we will be able to find these within the surrounding area." **Ratchet:** "I would think so." **Kim:** "OK, then, let's go search these snowy plains for those moonstones." **Ratchet:** "Yeah…let's go."

They rushed out into the snowy fields. **Ron:** "Oh, give me a break! Do we really have to search for a bunch of space rocks in this freezing cold?" **Ratchet:** "OK, enough, Ron! You are seriously getting on my nerves!"

They proceeded with searching the surrounding area for the moonstones. It was tough what with the Leviathan and the Y.E.D.I., not to mention Ron constantly running away, screaming from the sight of both of them. Not only that, but also having his pants wrecked several times by both creatures. All of this greatly irritated Kim, Ratchet and Clank, as always.

From all of that headache and toil, as well as a lot of the difficulties of fighting the incredibly tough creatures of the terrain, they were able to collect plenty of moonstones and brought them back over to the Guru. He was seen sitting on a chair, meditating. He seemed very pleased about the group bringing the moonstones to him. **Guru:** "Yes…your arrival with the moonstones is most fortuitous; for it is in this very moment that I am able to move the rock."

He then instantaneously moved the boulder out of the doorway. **Ron:** "Gee, what an amazing coincidence that us busting our hides in this terrible cold, not to mention having my pants shredded numerous times, to bring you a bunch of space rocks enabled you to miraculously moved that boulder out of the way at this very moment." **Clank:** "Thank you, sir, that was most helpful." **Guru:** "Your gratitude is comforting child. Hm…young missy. You are on your way to completing that part of you that was shattered by the forces of evil. I can see them coming together before my eyes, but there is but one more piece still missing that prevents you from becoming one." **Kim:** "Um…what?" **Ratchet:** "He mentioned something like that when we first ran into him. I think he's talking about your dad's space shuttle." **Kim:** "Hm…I agree with you on that, Ratchet. From what I'm able to tell, we have one piece left to find." **Clank:** "Uh, pardon me, sir, but I must ask; did you come across that last piece you were referring to?" **Guru:** "I have seen where it lingers." **Ratchet:** "So, where exactly is it?" **Guru:** "The heart of that which is shattered remains within the heart of something much more colossal then the shattered pieces as a whole." **Ron:** "Seriously, why doesn't he just tell us exactly what we need to know in a way in which we can understand him?" **Kim:** "Um…we're just…going to have to figure that one out on our own." **Ratchet:** "(groan) Let's just…continue on since we finally have that…boulder shifted out of the way."

They ran into the doorway and went down an elevator shaft into the first tunnel.

They arrived within an underground tunnel. As they stepped on a platform, they had a chance to look around the entire place. **Ratchet:** "So, this must be one of the underground tunnels that Wade has told us about."

Ron looked directly towards the front and shrieked. **Ron:** "KP! RATCHET! CLANK! LOOK!"

They looked towards the front and were startled to find a massive fossil of what looked like a gigantic monstrous creature. **Kim:** "Whoa! It looks like…a massive dinosaur fossil."

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and spotted the massive fossil. He shrieked then pulled himself back in. **Clank:** "I wonder just how long it has been down here." **Ratchet:** "Who knows? It could have been a really long time. I'm sure Wade would be very interested in looking into this." **Clank:** "Yes, this does look like something that he would fascinate him."

Ratchet nodded. **Kim:** "So, what is this place, anyway?" **Clank:** "Hm…it appears to be some sort of mining facility." **Ron:** "Another mining area? Like that desert planet? What, has this place been reduced to an icy wasteland from whatever it was?" **Clank:** "Calm down, Ron. I had no idea that you have such hostilities towards mining facilities on other planets." **Ron:** "After hearing about that other planet's rainforest being reduced to a desert for mining, I resent all mining facilities on other planets." **Kim:** "So do I; I just can't believe that Megacorp would do something so terrible like that." **Ratchet:** "You know what? I don't blame you. You both have every right to feel that way…and…I agree with you."

Kim looked at Ratchet and smiled in a sort of emotional manner, Ratchet smiled back at her. **Ron:** "So…how are going to get through this place?" **Kim:** "Hm…"

She pulled out her Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Wade? Any ideas on how to get through this tunnel?" **Wade:** "There appears to be some sort of transport platform." **Ron:** "And where is it?" **Wade:** "You're standing on it."

They looked down at the platform below their feet. **Wade:** "But…it's currently inactive." **Kim:** "And why is that?" **Wade:** "There's something jamming its signal. I'm not sure what it is; all I know is it's very close by."

Kim looked around some more. She then spotted something on the back wall above them. **Kim:** "Hey, what's that up there?"

Everyone else looked up and spotted what appeared to be a lavender-hued, icy rock. **Ratchet:** "I don't know. Looks like a…gem of sorts." **Clank:** "Hm…yes, its structure does appear to be that of a crystal." **Kim:** "And it also looks like something that doesn't belong here." **Ratchet:** "So, how do we get it down from here?"

They all thought for a moment. Just then, Ron thought of something. **Ron:** "I've got it!"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out Rufus. **Ron:** "Rufus!" **Rufus:** "Yay!" **Kim:** "Good thinking, Ron! Rufus could scale the icy wall and dig up that crystal." **Clank:** "An excellent idea. That animal's claws are ideal for this particular job." **Rufus:** "Yeah! Huh?" **Kim:** "Come on, Rufus, we could really use your help. Can you please retrieve that shiny object up there for us." **Rufus:** "Oh…OK."

He made his way to the icy wall and climbed it. As he reached the crystal, he dug it up with his claws. After he was able to dig it up, it fell. Kim was right there to catch it; she took a closer look at it. Rufus climbed down the wall and back into Ron's hands as he crouched down and held his hand out for him. **Ron:** "Alright, Rufus!" **Kim:** "Wade, have you found out anything about this crystal?" **Wade:** "I don't believe it! That crystal contains unusual signal jamming properties!" **Ratchet:** "I wonder how one crystal could jam any frequencies." **Wade:** "I don't know, but it's worth looking into."

Wade's vendor reappeared right near them. **Wade:** "Place it into the vendor, please."

Kim did just that, it was soon transported. **Ratchet:** "I have to admit, Ron; Rufus really came through for us."

Ron smiled. **Wade:** "By the way, the transport platform is now functional. You should be able to move across to the other side of the tunnel on it now." **Ratchet:** "Alright! Thanks, Wade. You also came through for us."

Wade smiled, Kim put away the Kimmunicator and they were transported to the other side of the tunnel on the platform.

They arrived on the other side of the tunnel. There, they stood before a metallic chamber, which was sealed by a gate. **Kim:** "Hm…this seems to be a problem." **Clank:** "Most certainly and there does not seem to be any way to unlock it from out here." **Ratchet:** "Hey, Ron, you think you can get Rufus to help us out again?" **Ron:** "Uh…I'll try…"

Ron reached into his pocket for Rufus, but something seemed wrong. **Ron:** "Hey, Rufus! Rufus? Rufus?" **Clank:** "What seems to be the problem, Ron?" **Ron:** "I seem to be having a hard time getting Rufus out. Wait, hold on. I got him."

He pulled Rufus out and held him up. Rufus looked into the chamber, he shrieked, them covered his eyes as he turned his head away and trembled. **Kim:** "Well, this isn't going well." **Ratchet:** "Rufus, we need you to help us out. Will you go into the chamber and find a way to open that door? You're the only one who can do it."

Rufus stopped trembling, opening his eyes as he faced the gate a little, then turned his head away, covered his eyes and went back to trembling. **Ratchet:** "Look, I know you're scared, but we really need you to help us out. Only you can fit through that gate. Will you please help us with this?"

He hesitantly went back to facing the gate as he opened his eyes and managed to stop trembling. **Rufus:** "OK…"

He jumped down from Ron's hand and fit right through a small opening. He scurried through the chamber as fast as he could, looking for a switch to open the gate. He searched everywhere, going from one part of the room to another until he climbed up a console that contained the switch to open the gate. He triggered it, causing the gate to open. He then ran back to the group and back into Ron's hand. **Ron:** "Alright! You did it, Rufus!" **Kim:** "Way to go, Rufus!" **Clank:** "Yes, you have done most admirably."

Rufus rubbed the back of his head, flattered by the praises. Ron dropped Rufus back into his pocket. **Ron:** "Take 5, little buddy. We'll handle the rest from here." **Ratchet:** "Let's go."

They rushed into the chamber. As they entered, they were bombarded by several robots. They seemed vicious and very unwelcoming but it wasn't anything the group couldn't handle. They continued on through until they found another elevator shaft. They took it back to the surface and into a closed off chamber. There, they noticed a terminal; it was the very one that Wade was telling them to reach. Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator. Kim: "Wade, we have found the terminal. Now what?" **Wade:** "Just leave this to me."

From his computer, he was able to hack into the terminal and manipulate the system. **Wade:** "I've done it!"

With that, the door opened, gaining them access to the outside. They stepped out and saw the other door that lead to the other tunnel was open, too. **Wade:** "The other underground passage is accessible now. Just head through there and you should be able to reach Angela." **Kim:** "Thanks, Wade. We'll let you know if we need anything else from you."

She tucked the Kimmunicator away. **Ratchet:** "Let's go, guys."

They rushed over towards the other doorway and took the elevator shaft down into the next tunnel. As soon as they arrived at the next tunnel, they found themselves in front of another impasse. **Clank:** "Oh, dear, it seems that we have come across yet another hindrance." **Ratchet:** "Now what?"

Kim looked up and noticed an air vent. **Kim:** "Hey, look."

The others looked up with her. **Kim:** "There's an air duct. Perhaps we can use that to help us out. Rufus!"

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket. He seemed a bit cranky. **Ratchet:** "Yeesh! The little guy seems a bit cross, don't you think?" **Kim:** "Rufus, we need you to help us out again. We're caught in another jam. Perhaps you can find a way to get us across this gap? There's an air vent that only you can fit in. It should lead you directly to the other side. Could you please head over there and see if you can find something that will get us across?"

Rufus hesitated for a bit. **Rufus:** "Huh! Fine!"

He climbed out of Ron's pocket and into the air vent. He scurried to the other side of the gap as fast as he could. Right after crossing over, he looked around for a bit until he was able to find a switch. Upon activating it, a few floating platforms appeared. The group jumped across and reunited with Rufus. **Kim:** "Thanks, Rufus. I'll pay you back for this, I promise."

Rufus rushed over to Ron, climbed up his pants and went back into his pocket. **Ratchet:** "Hopefully, we won't need him again for a while, but I'm just glad he's able to be here whenever we need him." **Kim:** "Of course, Rufus IS an invaluable member of the team." **Ratchet:** "Now, let's get through these corridors so we can find Angela."

They rushed right through. Along the way, they ran into a hoard of more robots; they were a lot more vicious than the last hoard they encountered. They were indeed tougher to beat but they were able to make their way through. They fought tooth and nail through the hoard all the way to the other elevator shaft. As soon as they were able to reach it, they immediately took it back to the surface.

Back on the surface, they rushed towards what appeared to be a large house. **Ron:** "So this must be where Angela lives." **Kim:** "Hey, everyone! Look!"

They looked over and noticed several Protopets near and around the house. **Kim:** "The Protopets are here, too." **Ron:** "No doubt a nasty little present from her former employer." **Ratchet:** "Come on, let's go at 'em so that we can see if Angela is here."

They rushed at the Protopets and fought them all off. These seemed somewhat more vicious than the last batch they've encountered. Thankfully, they were able to fight them all off. As soon as they cleared the surrounding area of those little monsters, they walked up to the front door. Ratchet knocked on the door. The door opened and Angela peered out. **Kim:** "Hey, Angela. Nice place you have here." **Angela:** "Yeah…it's a remnant of my days of working for Megacorp. They have a…very generous bonus package." **Ron:** "Hey, you have virtual menu in there? I've been dying for Nacos since before I started this whole trip."

He was about to walk into the house, but Kim grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him back. **Kim:** "Ron, enough with the Nacos already." **Ron:** "Oh, come on, KP! Can't I just…"

Kim glared at him in a very annoyed manner as did Ratchet and Clank. **Ron:** "Oh, alright. I'll knock off the Nacos for now." **Ratchet:** "So, now that you have your ID badge, how do we bring down the Protopets?"

Angela then pulled out another monitor. **Angela:** "Here, watch this."

They watch a commercial about how the Protopets are being made. **Ron:** "OK, another commercial that shows disturbing images but verbalizes pleasant advertising." **Kim:** "Yeah, that was very difficult to watch to say the least." **Clank:** "That factory is using the original Protopet to produce all the others." **Angela:** "Exactly. If we can do away with the original Protopet, that'll shut 'em down permanently."

She handed Clank a card. **Clank:** "Hm…20% off a complete service at Groovy Lube?" **Angela:** "Uh, whoops! Wrong one."

She then pulled out her ID badge. **Angela:** "This will deactivate the door to the Protopet Duplication Chamber."

She handed the ID badge over to Kim. **Angela:** "I'll meet you guys there." **Ratchet:** "You sure you don't want to leave with us?" **Angela:** "Well, Megacorp's orbital defenses are quite nasty. With 2 ships, there's a good chance at least one of us will get through." **Kim:** "Hm, good thinking. Sounds like a plan."

She opened the door to walk in and tripped on her way in. **Kim:** "You OK, Angela?" **Angela:** "I'm fine. Just go! I'll be there soon." **Ratchet:** "Alright. Let's go, guys. It's time to get to the heart of this matter and strike hard."

The guys ran off, Kim stood by and thought about something. **Kim:** "The heart? Hm…oh! Hey! Wait for me, guys!"

They took a long flight towards their next destination.

They eventually arrived at the final planet: Yeedil. As soon as they landed and got out of this ship, they stood by and stared out at the massive Megacorp building that sat underneath a black sky. **Kim:** "So this is it, the Megacorp Protopet Factory." **Ron:** "Huh, you know something? This place pretty much screams "Typical Bad Guy Lair", wouldn't you think?" **Kim:** "Hm…you do make a good point. It does look ominous, almost like this whole mission." **Ratchet:** "I'm sorry, you guys, I had no way of knowing this was all a terrible idea from the start." **Kim:** "Don't worry about it, Ratchet; it didn't seem that way to me, either. Although, there was something that struck me as a bit fishy during the beginning, it wasn't enough to confirm anything."

Ratchet smiled, then looked back at the facility with a serious look on his face. **Ratchet:** "Hm, it seems kind of wrong to raid a corporate factory, but after everything they've put us through, they had it coming. Who else here also wants to get even with this company?" **Kim:** "I am so there. No one messes with my friends and gets away with it, especially after what they did to you, Ratchet."

Ratchet smiled again. Just then, the Kimmunicator went off, Kim pulled it out immediately. **Kim:** "Yeah, Wade?" **Wade:** "Kim, I have 2 things for you. First off, I've located the last piece of your dad's space shuttle; it's directly inside that factory building." **Kim:** "Well, how about that? The final piece is just inside the belly of the beast." **Ron:** "And in the possession of Megacorp's beloved CEO, no doubt." **Wade:** "I would think so, too. Secondly, I just built another device for you guys. I'll transport it now."

Wade's vendor appeared again. Transporting from it was a small device. Kim grabbed it and observed it. **Wade:** "It's a disrupter device. I built it from studying that crystal you found in that icy tunnel. That Megacorp factory is loaded with some of the toughest, most advanced security system in the galaxy. This should at least disrupt a lot of their most detrimental ones." **Kim:** "Hm…sounds as though we'll be needing this to infiltrate that factory. Thanks, Wade, you rock hardcore."

Wade smiled before Kim put away the Kimmunicator. **Ratchet:** "Seems like we both have our reasons for needing to break into the factory." **Kim:** "Not really. Believe it or not, that last piece is not my main reason. Mr. Fizzwidget took advantage of you; he used you like a tool and tried to dispose of you when he didn't need you anymore. Elder or not, that geezer is going down just because of that."

Ratchet smiled at her, then looked towards Ron and Clank as well as Kim. **Ratchet:** "Alright, guys. Let's do it."

They rushed towards the factory as fast as they could.

Getting to the front door has proven to be very difficult. They was a very large gap that separated them from the factory entrance. In fact, it separated them from the entire facility. Thankfully, Kim and Ratchet provided the perfect solution to that problem with the use of their own grappling gadgets. They used them to get themselves as well as Ron and Clank across the gap. However, they wound up in the middle of a robot barrage and one that they couldn't escape from, so they were forced to fight through the barrage. It was an excruciatingly, tough fight and it lasted for an extensive amount of time. They were nearly exhausted just trying to get through, but they eventually eradicated the entire barrage. **Ron:** "Man! If that was the welcoming committee, I'd hate to see what's waiting for us inside that building!" **Kim:** "So do I, but just think of how much worse it would be without that disrupter Wade gave us. I've noticed a lot of the other forms of machinery here." **Clank:** "Yes, I have noticed that, too, Miss Possible. That would be the exact security system that Wade mentioned would have been detrimental to us." **Kim:** "Well, if that's true, then good thing he gave us this disrupter or else we would be in for a real tough fight." **Ratchet:** "You took the words out of my mouth, Kimberly. In any case, we have to keep going." **Clank:** "Yes, we must keep at it; we have come too far to back out of this now and there is too much at stake." **Ron:** "For once, I agree on that. These guys have pushed us too far and have caused too much carnage to the good people of this galaxy. Let's trash this place and teach these corporate marauders a lesson they'll never forget!" **Ratchet:** "You said it, Ron." **Kim:** "I just hope Angela is doing OK. She probably has it really tough handling those orbital defenses." **Ratchet:** "I'm worried about her, too, but we can't think about her right now. We have to stay focused on the task at hand." **Kim:** "You're right. She would want us to keep going and not waste any time worrying for her. Let's just go, I would be sure that she's catch up with us sooner or later."

They rushed into the facility. The second they set foot into the front door, they've come across one tough fight after another. Everywhere they looked, there were robots attempting to stop them. They were incredibly vicious, and they came by the boat loads, but the group was able to fight through them regardless of how tough it was. It had indeed been their toughest fight yet as the robots had been shown to be extremely formidable, but thankfully, so was the group.

Despite all of that, they were content with seeing that the robots were the only line of defense inactive at the time. They could see all around them a lot of the advanced security systems, knowing what they would have been up against if not for Wade's disrupter device. The entire facility was a very long stretch, it was a vast and difficult trek, especially with all of the constant battles making the trek seem longer, not to mention that they made things a lot tougher. However, they were shown that they could really hold their own in all of it. Even Ron was actually pulling is own weight in all of this, instead of running away screaming like he usually does. You could really tell that he had a serious agenda as it was the same with the rest of the group. Rufus was also very dedicated to doing his part for the team. A few times, when he was needed to handle a few small tasks that needed to be done, he help out the team the best of his skills and had felt very proud of himself for getting each and every task done. The team couldn't possibly think of anything more they could ever need from the little guy.

Within much time, they came very close to the end. **Kim:** "Wade, how much further to the Protopet Duplication Chamber?" **Wade:** "You're almost there, just keep on the path you're going then take the next left and you're free and clear." **Kim:** "Got it! Thanks, Wade."


	8. Chapter 8

They kept on the trek. It was a bit long from there, but soon enough, they were able to reach a large door. **Wade:** "OK, guys, the Protopet Duplication Chamber should be on the other side of that door. Just use that ID badge and you should be good to go."

Angela eventually rushed in, panting from exhaustion. **Angela:** "I'm sorry I'm late. I had some trouble with the guards." **Kim:** "Actually, you couldn't have come at a better time." **Ron:** "Alright, let's crack that bad boy open and end this Protopet madness."

Just then, the female robot from a while back arrived, waving her arms to tell them no as though she had something important to say. **Ron:** "Uh, what's with this girl robot?" **Clank:** "She is trying to tell us something."

Her head opened up from her mouth, revealing a screen. On the screen was a footage of Captain Qwark selling Personal Hygenators in one of the worst disguises ever, announcing that he has sold 1 million Hygenators and planned to finance his comeback by heading for another galaxy and rescue it from a potential threat. He then laughed manically.

Just then, Mr. Fizzwidget, who showed up with several guard bots, severely shocked the female robot, startling the entire group. **Ron:** "OH, SNAP!" **Kim:** "What the…?" **Ratchet:** "Oh, my gosh!" **Clank:** "What do you think you are doing?" **Angela:** "Mr. Fizzwidget!"

They then watched him unzip himself in perhaps the most disturbing spot imaginable, which appalled them a lot. He revealed himself to be Captain Qwark. **Kim:** "Wait! What? What is…?" **Ron:** "Hey, you're that Qwark guy we saw on that…that show." **Clank:** "Oh, no, this is bad." **Angela:** "Alright, just what the flod is going on!?" **Ratchet:** "Angela!" **Kim:** "I believe I know exactly what this is; Captain Qwark over here has been masquerading as your beloved CEO to unleash this Protopet disaster and from what that female bot has just shown us, it's all part of his comeback scheme to make himself a hero again, right?" **Qwark:** "Gee, aren't you a smart little redhead girl. That's right, I'm about to save the galaxy from the Protopets and all of you have become my prime suspects…uh…whoever…some of you are…Guards, seize them."

Soon enough, the entire group was brought into the Duplication Chamber, where they were held at gunpoint by the guard bots. Qwark stood near the original Protopet. There was a camera in the chamber with them, pointed at Qwark. **Qwark:** "Smile. It's show time." **Kim:** "This is so the perfect time to be camera shy." **Ron:** "This is really bad." **Qwark:** "Ahem. Citizens of Bogon. I…am Captain Qwark. I have come to you in this, your darkest of hours to shine the Flashlight of Justice on your galaxy." **Ratchet:** "(laugh) Flashlight of Justice?"

He was knocked on the head by one of the guard bots' guns. **Qwark:** "As you all know, a living menace called the Protopet has been set loose in your galaxy. But fear not, Bogonites. For I, Captain Qwark, have caught the perpetrators."

The camera was pointed towards the group. **Qwark:** "Yes, good citizens. These are the masterminds behind Megacorp's…"

The camera shifted back to Qwark as he finished his sentence. **Qwark:** "Experiment with death." **Kim:** "Oh, so not."

She was bashed on the back of her shoulder with another one of the guard bots' guns. **Qwark:** "And now…"

He then pulled out a strange looking remote like device with 3 short wires sticking out of it, each with a transceiver at the very end. **Qwark:** "With this…uh…super…electro-gadget I invented, I will end the Protopet threat once and for all." **Angela:** "Hey! That's MY Helix-o-morph! I invented…"

She was hit on the stomach with another one of the guard bots' guns. **Qwark:** "Ahem. Stay tuned, dear viewers, as I amplify the signal from this Helix-o-thingy and render every Protopet in the galaxy completely harmless. Now then, how do I…work this…thing? Let's see, there's this…and then…uh, I…do this… and then…uh…I…uh…how is this…?"

Kim whispered to Ratchet as she leaned in closer to him. **Kim:** "Yeah, this guy sounds exactly like someone who invented that device."

Ratchet giggled. **Qwark:** "Ah, yes, got it! Now then, allow me to demonstrate."

With a push of a button on the Helix-o-morph, he zapped the Protopet. Within a few seconds, the Protopet increased in size and morphed into a massive beast. It looked towards Qwark and gobbled him up whole. The guard bots became frightened and ran away, leaving the group as they looked up at the massive beast. **Ron:** "That would be so cool if it wasn't going to hurt us."

The beast then crashed through a nearby wall. **Kim:** "Uh, does that Helix-o-morph actually work?" **Angela:** "Uh…I'm sure it did; I tested it myself." **Ron:** "So, why did that device of yours turn the Protopet in a GIGANTIC MONSTER!?" **Angela:** "I don't know. I would have to look into what's wrong." **Ratchet:** "Well, Clank, Kimberly and I will try getting it back somehow. You wait here with Ron to figure out how we're going to fix it." **Ron:** "What? Are you seriously going to leave us here on the sidelines?" **Ratchet:** "Do you want to jump into there with that thing?"

Ron looked towards the vicious Protopet beast wondering around. A terrified look then grew on his face. **Ron:** "Uh…on second thought, I really don't mind standing on the sidelines." **Angela:** "Actually, we'll be doing some searching around the rest of the place for anything else important." **Ratchet:** "OK, works for me." **Angela:** "Ratchet, Kim, Clank, be careful." **Clank:** "Do not worry about us, we can handle ourselves just fine." **Ratchet:** "Come on, guys, let's bring down that beast and get back that Helix-o-morph." **Kim:** "I'm right behind you, Ratchet."

Ratchet, Kim and Clank rushed into the doorway to battle with the beast while Ron watched along with Angela.

Arriving into battle, Kim and Ratchet worked together to fight against the vicious beast. It had proven to be a very tough battle, perhaps even their toughest yet. The beast fought back in several different ways; all of these attempts that were very dangerous and potentially deadly. It threw everything it had on them and even threw up some of them, ew, but they were really able to hold their own and managed to handle them all. It was a very, very long and tough battle, but they were eventually able to defeat the beast and brought it down.

After the vicious battle, Angela came walking in. **Angela:** "You did it!"

She kissed both Ratchet and Clank on their heads and closely embraced Kim. Ron came walking in with Mr. Fizzwidget, greatly startling Ratchet and Kim. **Angela:** "It's OK, guys. This is the real Mr. Fizzwidget. Qwark had him tied up in a supply closet the whole time. Ron and I were able to find him." **Ron:** "And thankfully not too late." Mr. Fizzwidget: "Everyone, you have my profound gratitude." **Kim:** "Oh, please, so not the drama." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, we're just sorry we didn't get that Helix-o-Morph back…"

Suddenly, the beast spat out Qwark and then, Qwark spat out the Helix-o-Morph. **Kim:** "Ew." **Ron:** "Oh, that's just sick."

Angela picked up the device and observed it. **Kim:** "So, what do you think could be wrong with that thing?"

Clank observed it from underneath. **Angela:** "I don't know…it could take months of research and…" **Clank:** "The battery is in backwards."

The entire group seemed dumbfounded by this news. **Qwark:** "Oops." **Mr.** **Fizzwidget:** "Imbecilic to the very last."

Just then, the beast got up and was about to attack again. Angela zapped it with the Helix-o-Morph, not only shrinking it down but making it docile and cuddly as it nuzzled Mr. Fizzwidget. He seemed very flattered. **Mr.** **Fizzwidget:** "Easy, boy." **Angela:** "Now I just need to amplify the device with Megacorp's TV transponders and that should be able to cure the other Protopets." **Ron:** "Alright! Coolio!" **Rufus:** "Yeah! Cool!"

Then at that moment, the Protopet was becoming aggressive again. **Ratchet:** "Uh…guys? That thing is…it's becoming hostile again."

It looked towards Ron, which terrified him. **Ron:** "KP!"

He ran as it chased after him. Angela tried to zap it with the Helix-o-Morph but nothing was happening. **Kim:** "Angela, do something!" **Angela:** "I'm trying but nothing's happening." **Ratchet:** "What the heck is going on!? Why is that thing attacking Ron!?"

The creature got really close to Ron and pounced at him with its mouth wide open. Everyone else observed as there was a tearing noise. Some seem relieved while others were shocked in an awkward manner. **Angela:** "Aw, it was just hungry."

The Protopet was chomping on Ron's pants that it clearly tore off of him. **Ron:** "For my pants!?" **Mr.** **Fizzwidget:** "Astounding! It seems as though your pants are made from some strange material that creature finds to be incredibly appetizing. We must analyze that material and have it mass produced as sustenance for these beloved creatures." **Angela:** "I'll get on that right, after we cure the Protopets, that is." **Ratchet:** "Kimberly, please tell me Wade has finished with the Indestructible Pants." **Kim:** "I don't know. I'll ask him as soon as I can." **Mr.** **Fizzwidget:** "Oh, uh, young missy. Kim Possible was it?" **Kim:** "Yep, that's right." Mr. Fizzwidget: "I was told by Ronald that you were looking for this thing."

He pulled out what appeared to be a piece of the space shuttle. Kim was very ecstatic. **Kim:** "Yes! That's a piece of my dad's space shuttle! Where did you find it!?" **Mr.** **Fizzwidget:** "It was stashed away very close to where I was found. Ronald was very insistent on giving it to you right away. So, here you go, young lady."

He handed the shuttle piece over to Kim, she then pulled out her Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Wade, we found the final piece, but just to verify, we did collect all of the pieces, right?"

Wade checked the monitor. **Wade:** "Yep, every last piece has been accounted for." **Kim:** "Yes! That's great! Did you hear that, Ratchet?" **Ratchet:** "Yeah! We did it, Kimberly! Now we can finally rebuild your dad's space shuttle so we can go after Drakken and Shego then take back your dad's space station."

They were both so thrilled that they embraced each other and spun around. They then stopped and became mesmerized by each other for a brief moment, edging their faces closer together. **Angela:** "Ahem."

They stopped and looked towards Angela. **Angela:** "You know, you guys have helped us out tremendously, so if you would like, we would gladly rebuild that space shuttle for you." **Kim:** "Really? Are you sure that you want to help us out?" **Mr.** **Fizzwidget:** "But of course. We owe you so much for your help. Also, Megacorp has some of the best mechanics, engineers and researchers money can buy. We'll have that space shuttle of yours up and running before you know it." **Ratchet:** "Well…if you insist…then OK. Just to let you know, we have been working on some modifications to the shuttle a while back. There was still one bit of work that needed to be done before it was stolen and broken up by Drakken." **Angela:** "That won't be a problem. I would be more than happy to finish up that last modification for you." **Kim:** "OK, then. Here you go."

She handed all of the shuttle pieces to Angela. **Kim:** "Treat it well, OK? It's…a unique space shuttle to say the least." **Angela:** "Will do."

At that time, Qwark attempted to sneak away. **Lilo:** "Not so fast, dummy-head!"

He was then startled by suddenly noticing Lilo, Stitch and several of Stitch's cousin. **Stitch:** "(growl) You go nowhere, troublemaker." **Qwark:** "Now, now, no need to…get nasty on me…little ones…easy…" **Kim:** "Lilo! Stitch!"

Everyone rushed towards the duo and the other Experiments. **Ratchet:** "Didn't think you guys would show up here." **Lilo:** "Yeah, we made our way here just after that broadcast by this dummy-head was made. Several times during that broadcast, one of Stitch's cousins reacted; Fibber or Experiment 032. He reacts every time someone tells a lie. So when he was talking about stopping this horrible catastrophe or even trying to pin this on you guys, we knew immediately that something was amiss, so we got here as fast as we could to help out." **Ratchet:** "Wow, that's great. Thank you guys so much." **Lilo:** "It was no trouble." **Stitch:** "Ih! Lilo and Stitch and our Ohana only want to help out Kim, Ratchet, Ron and Clank, since they have helped us out. It's our way of saying Mahalo." **Clank:** "Yes, that is very nice of you, but your help is not needed. Everything is under control." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, the Protopet threat is being neutralized and the person responsible for all of it has been thwarted." **Kim:** "Well…actually, he was self-foiling; not surprising considering how much of a dim-wit he is." **Lilo:** "Yeah, we noticed that, too. We still want to help anyway. Right, Stitch?" **Stitch:** "Ih!" **Angela:** "Well, if you insist, you can deal with Qwark over here." **Lilo:** "It will be our pleasure. Stitch?"

Stitch growled as he approached Qwark. **Qwark:** "Now, now, nice…blue…dog…thing…" **Mr.** **Fizzwidget:** "Hold on for a second, youngsters, I have a better idea. I'm thinking of allowing this imbecile to pay off a hefty debt for what he has put this entire galaxy through. You're more than welcome to lend a hand with this." **Lilo:** "Absolutely, sir. Just tell us what you need us to do and we'll do it. Right, Ohana?"

All of Stitch's cousin's cheered. **Lilo:** "OK, then, let's go."

They all left while forcing Qwark out with them. Mr. Fizzwidget left with Angela, Ron walked out with them. **Ron:** "By the way, I've noticed that you haven't been talking in weird vocabulary that makes no sense. You don't really talk like that, right?" **Mr.** **Fizzwidget:** "Of course not, young man, it was all that imposter talking that way. Most likely trying to make himself sound smarter." **Ron:** "Oh, so instead of doing that, he made you sound like some weird-talking old nutcase who was completely losing his mind. No offense." **Mr.** **Fizzwidget:** "None taken, as a matter of fact, I agree with you and I'm sorry for any terrible impressions that he left on you and your friends about me." **Ron:** "That's fine, don't worry about that. We know now that you weren't anything like that." **Angela:** "I know he wasn't."

Kim and Ratchet stood by while everyone else left. Clank also stayed behind for a reason of his own. **Kim:** "Well, guess we should be leaving, too." **Ratchet:** "Sure."

They were about to walk out, but then suddenly, the Kimmunicator went off. She pulled it out. **Wade:** "Kim! You dad wants to speak to you, he said it's urgent!" **Kim:** "Put him on now."

He switched over to Dr. Possible. **Dr.** **P.:** "Kim! Forget everything that I told you to do before! You must destroy the space station! I know what these men plan to do with it! They're planning to…no! What are you doing!? Stay away from me! AAAHHH!" **Kim:** "Dad!? Dad!" **Voice:** "Why, hello, Kim Possible, we meet at last." **Kim:** "Who are you!? Are you one of the men that paid my dad to build his space station!? What have you done to him!?" **Voice:** "Oh, nothing…yet. I can see that Dr. Possible broke his vow of silence and told you everything, well…everything that he knew anyway. It's a real pitiful shame that you didn't know what your father was like back in the day; so eager, so headstrong, so full of vigor and so very easy to manipulate." **Kim:** "What do you want with that space station!? What fiendish agenda do you have in mind!?" **Voice:** "Let's just say…we plan on making the Earth a perfect world by purging it of all its problems. We intended to offer your father and the rest of your family to become part of that new world, but he…wasn't very optimistic about the idea." **Dr.** **P.:** "No! Never! I would rather die than be part of your so called "perfect world". You intend to…"

Kim along with Ratchet and Clank listened in horror of Dr. Possible's screams of agony. **Kim:** "DAD!" **Voice:** "That's enough out of you, you insolent lap dog! Now then, Ms. Possible, we have a proposition for you. We are willing to offer you your father if you're to return the space station to this space center." **Dr.** **P.:** "Kim! Don't give in to their demands, they want to…"

They listened again to his screams. **Voice:** "I said keep your mouth shut! Ahem, now then, as I was saying, if you truly wish to see him alive again, return with the space station." **Kim:** "You monster! You won't get away with this!" **Voice:** "Return it to us and we will spare his life, but be sure that it is brought back completely unharmed. If we see so much as a single scratch on it, your father bites the big one."

The transmission was severed. **Kim:** "Dad! No! DAD!"

She tried to reestablish communications with her dad, but it was no use. Wade then reappeared on the Kimmunicator. **Wade:** "Kim, this is really bad! What do you think we should do? Kim? Kim? Kim!"

She was far too distraught from what just happened to even say anything. She fell to her knees and dropped both of her arms. **Kim:** "D-…dad…"

Ratchet, upset to see her like this, ran to her and grabbed her by her shirt with both hands and held her face close to his. **Ratchet:** "Kimberly! Get a hold of yourself! I know things are dire, but you've got to snap out of it! Your dad needs you! Kimberly! KIMBERLY!" **Kim:** "No…my…my…dad…he…I can't…I…dad! He's…he's billions of…light years…away…and…I…I can't do…anything…to…I can't get to him…I don't know what to do…I'm…too far…away…to do…anything…about it! Please…someone…anyone…please help…help me…save my dad…!"

Ratchet was greatly shocked to see her like this. He then growled angrily, snatched the Kimmunicator from out of her hand and held it in front of him. **Ratchet:** "Wade! Are you still there!?" **Wade:** "Ratchet?" **Ratchet:** "Tell me, are there any other crime fighters from your home world besides Kimberly!? Anyone who can help Dr. Possible!?" **Wade:** "Well, there's Global Justice. There's also Team Go. I can also look into other crime fighters." **Ratchet:** "That's not going to be enough! These men that paid him to build his own space station are extremely dangerous. Kimberly is far too broken up from all of this to even think straight, let alone figure out what to do about this. No, we're going to need more help. Is there anyone who wants to owe her a favor?" **Wade:** "Lots of people. She's helped countless here on Earth. Every single one of them is always raring to pay her back however they can." **Ratchet:** "You think you're able to contact them?" **Wade:** "I can." **Ratchet:** "OK, then. Wade, I need you to send an important message to all those people that she has helped in the past: tell them that her dad needs help and if they hope to pay her back for everything she did for them, this is their chance to do so." **Wade:** "Got it! I'll get right on it." **Ratchet:** "Thank you, Wade. You're the best."

He deactivated the Kimmunicator. He then glanced at her in a sweet and caring manner then approached her again, kneeled in front of her and gently placed both of his hands on both sides of her head. **Ratchet:** "Kimberly. Everything's going to be OK. Wade is working on saving your dad as we speak. Don't worry, everything will be OK. I promise."

She pulled herself out of her distraught state for those few moments and looked at him, touched by his words. **Kim:** "Ratchet…"

They had their moment together. Clank took notice of this even though he was tending to his own tragedy. **Ratchet:** "Come on, let's get out of here."

They got themselves up. **Kim:** "Wait! What about Clank?"

They looked over and noticed Clank tending to the female bot that was badly damaged earlier. Kim and Ratchet looked at each other then went over towards Clank. **Ratchet:** "Hey, it's OK. I can fix her. I promise."

Clank looked up at him and smiled. **Clank:** "I know you can, considering that you have already fixed someone else."

Ratchet looked at Kim, she did the same with him and they both smiled.

Much time later, the space shuttle was reassembled. It sat directly outside the facility. Angela and Mr. Fizzwidget stood alongside the ship in front of Ratchet, Kim, Ron and Clank. **Kim:** "I have to say, you've really done a fantastic job with reassembling my dad's space shuttle." **Angela:** "Well, it was no big deal. Bringing the pieces of this alien shuttle really didn't take a lot of time at all; it wasn't highly advanced. Don't get me wrong, I'm not calling your technology primitive, the human that built it was quite impressive with being able to understand technology from another world." **Mr.** **Fizzwidget:** "Absolutely. You should at least be proud of how far you humans have come and I know that you are smart enough to understand so much more." **Kim:** "Thanks and yes, we are well aware of that. There have been numerous amounts of alien technology built into the shuttle and I was amazed with how very little effort it was for my dad and even me to understand most of it." **Angela:** "Yes, I have been able to take notice of that. All of you have done a phenomenal job with the modifications to it, especially you, Ron, so applying the finishing touches were a cinch." **Clank:** "We really do appreciate your help in this." **Ron:** "Even though we…kind of played a role in causing this Protopet disaster." **Angela:** "Oh, think nothing of it. As a matter of fact, I'm partially to blame for this. I should have told you exactly what's been going on from the start. I'm well aware that you guys did what you thought was right. Hopefully, this will make us even." **Ratchet:** "It's good enough." **Kim:** "Great, now that we have the space shuttle back in one piece, we can finally bring the fight to Drakken and Shego and put an end to their evil scheme once and for all." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, absolutely! Let's do this!"

Kim still seemed concerned. **Kim:** "Um…do you think my dad will be OK?" **Ratchet:** "I'm not sure, all I can say is Wade is doing everything he possibly can, but for now, we have a space station to take back." **Kim:** "OK…let's go."

Kim and Ron got into the space shuttle. Ratchet was about to get to his ship. **Angela:** "So, are you really going to leave with her?" **Ratchet:** "Yes…we've started this together from the very beginning and I want to end this with her. I want to help her finish her mission." **Angela:** "OK…but…come back in one piece." **Ratchet:** "Sure, will do. I'll return."

He then went to his ship with Clank. Both ships took off and left the planet.

After a very long flight, they were finally able to approach the ISSF. **Kim:** "Wade, come in. Do you read me?" **Wade:** "What's up, Kim?" **Kim:** "We have returned to where the space station is and we're closing in on it now." **Wade:** "Check. Be careful, I don't want you to fall into another one of Drakken's deathtraps again." **Kim:** "Don't worry, Wade, we already came up with a plan for that. Ratchet will deal with it." **Wade:** "Well…OK, I trust Ratchet as much as you do. Still, be careful." **Kim:** "Got it. Oh and Wade? How's my dad holding up? Have there been any changes to his…predicament?" **Wade:** "Can't really say for sure, all I know is something is happening. If I find out anything else, I'll let you know." **Kim:** "Thanks, Wade."

Kim began to sulk. Ron, concerned for her, placed his hand on her shoulder. **Ron:** "Hey, I know you're worried about Dr. P., but try not to think about it too much, OK?" **Kim:** "I can't help it. I don't know if…I don't know if Wade or all those other people that he sent out will be able to ensure that my dad will make it out of this alive." **Ratchet:** "We're going to have to trust them with that, Kimberly. They're the only ones who can do anything about it for the time being. It's out of our hands." **Clank:** "He is right; our priority should be the space station. Dr. Possible needs you to focus on this; it is the only way that you will be able to save him." **Kim:** "Yes…I know…OK, let's stick with the plan; Ron and I will distract the defenses while you guys deal with the deathtraps." **Ratchet:** "Copy that. Just leave it to me."

Both ships flew in different directions. From inside the space station, Drakken immediately noticed the space shuttle. **Drakken:** "I knew you would show up sooner or later, Kim Possible. This time, I am so ready for you. Hit it, Shego." **Shego:** "You got it, Dr. D."

She slammed a switch and activated a control panel, which she started using. **Shego:** "Say good night, Kimmie."

The turrets outside the space station became active and shot at the shuttle. It dodged each shot beautifully. **Ron:** "Whoa! Way to go, KP!" **Kim:** "Wow, I didn't think I would be able to do that. Guess I picked up on a lot more of Ratchet's piloting skills than I realized. Let's see what else I have learned from him."

She went back at the turrets and shot at them. Even she was amazed by the weaponry built into the shuttle. **Kim:** "Amazing, I couldn't believe this shuttle is capable of something like this. Having it be partially made with alien technology came in very handy." **Drakken:** "Drat! I can't believe Dr. Possible's space shuttle could actually do something like that! I have to admit, the alien technology built into it is impressive, but that won't stop me from stopping Kim Possible. Keep at it, Shego, you'll bring her down eventually." **Shego:** "Hmm…you know, I get this strange feeling that we're forgetting something. Any ideas on what it could be?" **Drakken:** "Not really sure, although, the way in which that shuttle is flying around does look somewhat familiar. Ah, well, it doesn't matter. Fire at will, Shego!"

Shego grinned a nasty grin. **Shego:** "With pleasure, doc."

Kim continued to fight with the space shuttle. She blasted at a lot of its exterior weaponry, damaging a lot of them. **Ron:** "Oh, yeah! Bring them down, KP!" **Kim:** "Heh, I could do this all day." **Ron:** "Uh, by the way, when is Ratchet going to have those deathtraps taken out so we can finally enter this space station?" **Kim:** "Whenever possible, Ron, just be patient." **Ron:** "Alright, fine, it's just…the sooner we get in there and finish up this mission, the sooner we can finally return home. We have been out here for far too long and I can't tell you have much I miss the taste of Nacos, oh, and uh, everything else there, too." **Kim:** "So do I, but we have to stay focused on the mission…for dad…"

Ron became concerned with her again. **Ratchet:** "Hey, Kimberly, can you hear me?" **Kim:** "Ratchet?" **Ratchet:** "I've managed to break through the space station's back door. I'm going to leave a…nasty little surprise for Drakken and Shego." **Kim:** "OK, Ratchet. Let us know when the back door is accessible and we'll be right there." **Ratchet:** "Copy that. This will be over soon." **Ron:** "Yeah, great. About time you're finishing up with that, we're risking hide and hair out here while you and Clank have been taking your sweet time clearing that entrance for us!" **Ratchet:** "Are things really that bad? I thought you guys were doing a phenomenal job out there." **Kim:** "Don't pay any attention to him, he just want to go home badly." **Ratchet:** "Yes…I know…we're almost done just hang in there." **Clank:** "Hm, he seemed to have been a little more anxious." **Ratchet:** "Yeah, he is, but he and Kimberly have never been away from their home planet this long, or at all for that matter. Let's go double time on this."

Both ships continued on with what they were doing. **Drakken:** "Grr! As impressive as the weaponry on that shuttle is, it's been a serious annoyance! And how did Kim Possible get so good at space combat!? It almost as though she has been taking some pointers from that cat alien boyfriend of hers." **Shego:** "Hold on for a sec, doc! We haven't seen that alien around. I wonder where he could…"

Just then, heard an explosion somewhere on the space station and felt some rumbling from the explosion. **Drakken:** "What was that!?"

Shego checked on a nearby monitor. **Shego:** "Uh…it seems as though we have taken some damage on one of the exits. Oh, no…even worse than that, the deathtraps on that exit have been seriously demolished." **Drakken:** "Demolished!? By what!?" **Shego:** "I don't know, some type of weaponry from some other ship, but what…wait! It was from…him! That alien!" **Drakken:** "Dang it! I should have known! Kim Possible was merely diverting our attention so that her alien boyfriend would target and destroy our deathtraps!" **Shego:** "I can't believe we fell for that all too easily."

Drakken growled and then jumped up and down a lot in a fit of rage. **Shego:** "Shall I blow them both up?"

Drakken stopped and brought out an evil grin. **Drakken:** "No, I have a better idea. Let's let both of those ships in. I have a special little surprise for Kim Possible and her little friends."

The back door was free and clear. The space shuttle arrived alongside Ratchet's ship. **Kim:** "It worked! You did it, Ratchet!" **Ratchet:** "Heh! No big. Although, I have something to ask you guys, who's got mad skillz?" **Ron:** "Ratchet! Ratchet's got mad skillz! Booyah!" **Rufus:** "Booyah!" **Kim:** "(sigh) You guys are so full of it."

Clank giggled.

They landed their ships into the docking bay after entering and got themselves out. **Kim:** "Well, took us long enough to get here."

Then, they heard a bizarre jingle from the speaker above them. They looked up and noticed a monitor. From the monitor, an image of Drakken and Shego appeared. They both had nasty grins on their faces. **Drakken:** "Hello, Kim Possible. We have been expecting you. I've noticed you brought your little alien friends." **Kim:** "Dr. Drakken, you have put us through a lot. This has been perhaps our longest mission yet." **Ron:** "Not to mention that you've kept us away from home for a very long time." **Kim:** "Yes, that. Ron and I have grown very homesick like you wouldn't believe and you're putting my dad through a nightmare of cosmic proportions. Although I can't say it was all bad. Thank to you, we have met Ratchet and Clank. They have helped us out with our mission just as much as we have helped them out with theirs and we plan to finish this together." **Ratchet:** "Don't think we'll let you succeed in your plans, especially when there's a lot at stake." **Clank:** "And I am quite certain you are well aware of how dangerous this space station really is." **Drakken:** "Oh, I am very well aware of that, especially of why the space station was even built in the first place. I would also have reason to believe that Dr. Possible hasn't told you about that." Kim: "No…he tried to, but…something in the way; that much I will mention, so we still don't know what it was going to be used for." **Drakken:** "Well, if you would like to find out, then try to reach me. I'll be waiting."

As the screen had shut off, a door nearby opened up. **Ratchet:** "This is it, Kimberly, our final confrontation with Dr. Drakken. You ready?" **Kim:** "Oh, I have so been ready for a long time." **Ratchet:** "Then let's go."

They ran through the door and the first phase of their most epic challenge. They made their way through the corridors. Elsewhere, Drakken and Shego observed them on a monitor. Drakken seemed very gratified as he watched it with a nasty sneer on his face. **Shego:** "So, what devious plan do you have this time, Drakken?" **Drakken:** "Oh, just a few things I have been working on after looking into a lot if alien technology. I have indeed made some modifications to the space station's interiors. These men that had Dr. Possible build this entire place didn't expect any rebellions to make even a single attempt to initiate an assault on this place." **Shego:** "No surprise there considering they didn't expect anyone to even live long enough to even start one. The records of their plans for this place were heinous; it even made my skin crawl." **Drakken:** "But that's where my brilliance comes into affect."

He walked up to a console and slammed on a switch.

From where Kim and the others were, a hoard of robots show up. **Ron:** "AAH! MORE KILLER ROBOTS!" **Kim:** "Is that all he's got?"

They proceeded to fight off every last robot. They were nasty and quite lethal, but nothing that they couldn't handle, as they have handled many vicious robots many times before.

They were eventually able to finish off and demolish every last one. **Ratchet:** "Well, that wasn't so tough, but I have to admit, for someone who lives on a planet that's light years behind on technology, he seems to have gotten a good grasp on otherworldly robotics." **Kim:** "Well, he did once build a few, highly advanced robots in the past." **Ron:** "Oh, yeah, the Bebes; they were advanced and very dangerous. In fact, they were so advanced that not even Drakken could control them." **Clank:** "Hm, how unfortunate."

Clank then observed some of the robot parts closely. **Clank:** "Hm…these mechanics are conspicuously similar to that of what we have seen in the Bogon Galaxy." **Ratchet:** "Hey…you're right. I would guess that a lot of this equipment is from Megacorp; no doubt a generous donation given to Drakken by Captain Qwark, that moron." **Kim:** "I'll have a lot of this sent to Wade. He would be more than happy to receive this."

She pulled out the Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Wade, we'll need you to reactivate your vendor. We have a ton of materials from alien technology that we're sure you would love to look into."

Wade's vendor reappeared. They cleaned up the mess and placed all of it into the vendor. **Ratchet:** "That was the first wave. Let's proceed with caution; I know that things will only get harder from here."

They continued further. As they progressed on, they were continuing to be observed by Drakken and Shego. Drakken growled a little but then calmed down. **Drakken:** "Hm, not bad. I have to admit I knew they would make it through that." **Shego:** "So, what's your next line of defense, evil genius?"

Another evil grin appeared on his face. **Drakken:** "Something that will be quite nasty."

The group arrived in a large chamber. Everything seemed all too quiet. **Ratchet:** "Hm, I wonder what nasty little surprise Drakken has for us this time?" **Ron:** "Don't say things like that! Oh, great! Now something bad is going to happen!" **Ratchet:** "Calm down, will you? Something bad will happen anyway."

Just then, a massive robot dropped in. **Ron:** "AAH! SOMETHING BAD JUST HAPPENED!" **Ratchet:** "I can see that, Ron!"

The robot unleashed a massive shockwave which knocked the entire group back, slamming them against a wall. It then reached out both of its hands, grabbed Kim and Ratchet and lifted them off of the ground. **Ron:** "KP! RATCHET!"

It held them tight in both of its hands. **Clank:** "Ron, we have to do something; that robot could crush them both." **Ron:** "But what can I possibly do? I haven't exactly been very useful throughout this entire mission!"

Just then, Rufus popped out from Ron's pocket. **Rufus:** "Hey." **Ron:** "Rufus! Wait! Rufus!"

Kim and Ratchet were still being held tightly in the robot's grips. Just then, Ron showed up in front of it, waving his arms at it. **Ron:** "Hey! Over here, you oversized washing machine!" **Ratchet:** "Ron!"

The robot opened different parts of itself and brings out heavy artillery from within those different parts. Ron stopped waving his arms and dropped them as he stared at its artillery in terror. As it shot at him, he ran away screaming. **Ratchet:** "(groan) Not again."

Ron continued running around the room screaming. **Kim:** "Ron, just what do you think you're doing?" **Ron:** "Don't worry, KP! This is all part of the plan!" **Kim:** "What plan?"

At that moment, Clank, with Rufus on his shoulder, latched on to the back of the robot. **Clank:** "Ah, here it is."

He opened a latch on the robot, he then pulled Rufus off of his shoulder. **Clank:** "Off you go, Rufus." **Rufus:** "OK."

He dropped Rufus into the opening. After a few minutes, the robot began to malfunction and dropped both Kim and Ratchet. **Ron:** "KP! Ratchet!"

He rushed over towards them. **Ron:** "Are you guys alright?" **Ratchet:** "Yeah…peachy…"

Clank rushed right back over towards them. **Ratchet:** "What just happened?" **Clank:** "Why, Rufus just happened."

They looked up and noticed the robot going berserk. Rufus leaped out from one of the openings and ran back towards the group and into Ron's hands. **Ron:** "Way to go, Rufus!" **Rufus:** "Oh, yeah!" **Kim:** "Rufus? Was this your doing?" **Clank:** "Why, yes, this was his doing, Miss Possible. Ron here was distracting that robot while I managed to find an opening within it and dropped Rufus into its interiors. He then tampered with it directly from the inside. What you are seeing now is the end result of that tampering." **Ratchet:** "Wow, you really came through for us again, little guy." **Rufus:** "Mm-hm! Mm-hm! Thank you!"

Ron dropped Rufus back into his pocket. Kim and Ratchet got back up. They then looked back up at the robot as it regains control of itself, it was primed to fight. **Ratchet:** "Alright, guys, let's not let it take us by surprise this time."

They fought against the massive robot. It was a serious challenge all on its own. All of them worked together to combat this massive machine. Even Rufus pitched in a few times to sabotage it from the inside again and again. They were eventually able to defeat it and from that, it was blown to bits. **Ron:** "Oh, yeah! Take that, you massive heap of scrap metal! Booyah!" **Rufus:** "Booyah!" **Ratchet:** "That's another phase down. Let's move on to the next one."

They rushed out of the chamber and progressed on.

As they continued through the next corridor, Drakken bangs his fists on a console in anger while observing them. **Drakken:** "Drat! I thought that would finish them off! Although…I am impressed by their resourcefulness. Bah! I'll just have to come up with another tactic to annihilating them." **Shego:** "Hey, here's a thought; why don't we have the space station attack them for us?"

He paused for a moment as he looked at Shego, then grinned again. **Drakken:** "Why, yes…that's a great idea, Shego. We'll let the space station attack them for us?" **Shego:** "Wait! Are you serious? I was just kidding!"

He walked up to another console, sat down at it and dialed on it. **Drakken:** "But of course. I have been installing a few…security features into the interiors while I was looking into its secrets. With this place consisting of alien technology, I have found that I was able to integrate a lot of this alien weaponry into its interiors and exteriors, making this place into a true force to be reckoned with!" **Shego:** "Hm, that would be all too true, especially from what we have found out from those secret files."

The group continued on through the corridor. Soon enough, they hit a snag. From that, Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Wade, we need some help trying to get to Drakken. Do you think you can upload some kind of detailed map of this place?" **Wade:** "I have something better; Dr. Possible sent me his blueprints of the space station. They contain structured illustrations of its designs, including its interiors." **Ratchet:** "So, is there anything in the illustrations that tell us how we can reach Drakken?" **Wade:** "Let me check on that…hm… if I had to guess, Drakken should be directly inside the control room, which is…from what I can tell, directly at the highest point of the station. The best way up there would be to take an elevator, but I would advise against it considering that he would never let you reach him that easily." **Ron:** "Uh, yeah, of course. Elevators in evil lairs are very likely guaranteed to be deathtraps." **Ratchet:** "I agree with Ron on this one. It's too risky." **Clank:** "Perhaps there is an alternative passage to the control center and Drakken?" **Wade:** "Hm…"

He checked on the schematics a little bit more. **Wade:** "Got it! There are a few secluded tunnels within the walls of that place. There should be a latch to one of those tunnels nearby. Hurry over there before something else happens."

Just then, they heard an alarm go off. **Ron:** "What was that?" **Computer** **Voice:** "Warning: Intruders detected on Deck 3. I repeat, intruders detected on Deck 3. Initiating eradication sequence." **Ron:** "Um…could the intruders the computer voice was talking about be us?"

Suddenly, dozens of laser coming out of the walls were pointed directly towards them. **Computer** **Voice:** "Attention, intruders. Prepare to be eradicated. Goodbye." **Kim:** "I'm going to say yes." **Ratchet:** "Run!"

They ran through the corridor as they dodged many laser fires, with Ron screaming along the way. Drakken and Shego watched all of this occurring from a monitor. **Drakken:** "Yes! Yes! Flee, Kim Possible! Flee before my laser targeting defense system! Soon, you and your little pals will all be obliterated! What say you to that!?" **Shego:** "Uh, you know, the defenses built into the system still need to undergo a major system test to ensure that they are working properly, right?" **Drakken:** "Huh? A…system test?" **Shego:** "You mentioned that to me a while back, remember?" **Drakken:** "Um…yes, I do remember, Shego. Bah, I'll do it later. I'm currently in the middle of trying to annihilate Kim Possible and co."

Shego groaned as she folded her arms. **Shego:** "Something tells me this isn't going to end well."

Kim and the rest of the group ran through the corridor as they were dodging the defenses. Kim still held out the Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Wade, how much further till we reach the latch to that tunnel?" **Wade:** "Take the next left and you should be able to find it." **Kim:** "Got it! This way, you guys."

They made their first left and kept going. Soon enough, they stood directly in front of the latch. As they were fast approaching it, the latch was closed off before they were able to reach it. **Ratchet:** "You've got to be kidding me!" **Ron:** "Aw, man! Come on!" **Computer** **Voice:** "Sorry, access to secluded tunnels denied. Prepare to be obliterated by order of Dr. Drakken."

All weapons were pointed towards them. **Ratchet:** "This is really bad."

Just then, the weapons went berserk and shot out everywhere except their intended targets. The group stood by, confused by this as they watched it occurring. **Ratchet:** "Uh…what's happening?" **Computer** **Voice:** "Warning: System Malfunction. Warning: Neglectful Caretaker did not perform System Test like he was supposed to. Warning: Dr. Drakken is an incompetent imbecile." **Ratchet:** "Sounds like good news to me." **Kim:** "Hm, this wouldn't be the first time that Drakken was self-foiling."

At the time, Drakken watched in dismay as his defenses malfunction. **Drakken:** "Ah! My defenses are going haywire! Why is this happening? Was that system test I forgot to do really that necessary?" **Shego:** "Mm-hm! Just like I said, this wasn't going to end well." **Drakken:** "Drat! If I had known the system test was mandatory, I should have taken care of that already!" **Computer** **Voice:** "I repeat, Dr. Drakken is an incompetent imbecile." **Shego:** "Even the computer thinks you're an idiot." **Drakken:** "Grrr! Lousy smart-mouthed alien computer."

Back in the corridor, the weapons shot off the piece of metal that blocked off the latch to the tunnel. **Computer** **Voice:** "Warning: The closed off tunnel is now accessible." **Kim:** "Uh…wow, that was…unexpectedly…convenient." **Ratchet:** "Huh, guess this will be easy, after all." **Kim:** "Heh, Let's go."

They made their way into the tunnel. Inside, they found a ladder and started climbing it. Drakken and Shego watched as this was occurring. **Drakken:** "Gah! Shego, do something!"

Shego went over toward a nearby switch. **Shego:** "I'm on it, Dr. D."

She slammed on it.

At that moment, the ladders that the groups were climbing retracted, causing them to fall. Ron landed on the ground, everyone else landed on him. **Ron:** "Ow! Not exactly how I would want to spend my first long trip in space." **Ratchet:** "Oh…sorry, Ron."

They all got off of Ron, Kim helped him up. **Clank:** "Are you alright, Ron?" **Ron:** "Yeah…I just broke a joy pad. Ow…"

They looked up directly above them. **Ratchet:** "Great! So, now what?" **Kim:** "Hm…"

Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator again. **Kim:** "Wade, we have another problem. We've reached the tunnel but it seems that Drakken and Shego are trying to derail our advances. The ladders in this tunnel were retracted. Do you have something that can help us out here?" **Wade:** "I'm way ahead of you, Kim. I just finished a few modification chips for your gloves and kicks. I'll send them to you now."

Wade's vendor reappeared, 4 chips appeared from the vendor. **Wade:** "Attach these to both of your equipment."

Kim grabbed all 4 of them and attached them to her gloves and kicks. Just then, the palm of her hand began to glow. **Kim:** "Uh…what are these?" **Wade:** "They're magnetic upgrades. I built them from the data I collected from analyzing Ratchet's Gravity Boots. Give them a try."

She walked up to a wall and placed her hand on it. She was startled for a moment and then placed her other hand on the wall. She could feel her hands magnetize themselves on it. **Kim:** "Whoa…that feels incredible…" **Wade:** "I've managed to make a set for Ratchet and Ron. Here, let me send them to you now."

Another set of gloves and kicks were transported, Ratchet grabbed all of them, he handed Ron's set to him, they both put on their gloves and kicks. **Ratchet:** "Hm…this would allow us to scale the wall no problem, right?" **Wade:** "That's the idea." **Kim:** "Let's me go first."

She began to scale the wall, Ratchet followed after her with Clank attaching himself to Ratchet's back. Ron went afterwards. Drakken and Shego watched as all 3 of them scale the wall. **Drakken:** "Drat! Their resourcefulness is unyielding and extremely irksome!" **Shego:** "Hm, I have to admit, that super genius friend of theirs really does know his way around alien technology; perhaps even better than you." **Drakken:** "Grr! Forget this alien technology! Shego, deal with them the old-fashioned way!" **Shego:** "Finally! Play time is over!"

She got herself up and walked out.

The group continued to scale the wall. Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Wade, how much further till we reach Drakken?" **Wade:** "You still have a ways to go. This tunnel will not lead you directly to the control room but I did manage to find one that will. Just keep climbing and get through the first exit. When you have reached that floor, head through the corridor, make a right and you should arrive in a room where the entrance to that next tunnel is." **Kim:** "Thanks, Wade. We're on our way."

She put away the Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Let's keep going, guys."

They kept on climbing some more, they were eventually able to reach the first exit into the other corridor. **Ron:** "Uh…which way did Wade say we were supposed to go?" **Kim:** "He told us to make a right and head straight for another room." **Ratchet:** "Let's remain vigilant, everyone; Drakken could try anything." **Ron:** "No problem, Ratchet. I've maintained maximum vigilance since we first arrived here."

Ron was about to take another step but then tripped and fell flat on his face. **Ron:** "Ow! Seriously!? I thought I got over this!"

Ratchet, annoyed, grabbed Ron by his shirt collar, lifted him off the ground and back on his feet. **Ratchet:** "Let's just keep going."

Ratchet rushed off with Kim and Clank, Ron followed after them.

Drakken observed as the group ran through the next corridor. **Drakken:** "Yes, that's right, Kim Possible. Hurry along…towards Shego as well as a few other nasty surprises that await you and your little friends. (laugh)"

The group continued through the corridor. There run through seemed to be one that had gone off interrupted this time. **Ratchet:** "It seems…a little too quiet in here." **Kim:** "Yeah…Drakken would have sprung another assault on us by now. Something isn't right."

They eventually arrived within a room at the end of the corridor. They stopped for a bit to look around. Just then, the center of the ceiling opened up and Shego dropped right through. **Shego:** "Oh, hey, Kimmie, I was just dropping in to personally welcome you and your little friends to our humble abode." **Ratchet:** "Shego! I thought that run through the corridor was too easy." **Kim:** "Let me guess, Drakken got tired of utilizing alien technology to annihilate us, so now, he's decided to send you out to do his dirty work for him again." **Shego:** "You've got that right, Kimmie and I willingly volunteered to come out here and take care of you guys myself. I have become a lot stronger since I last faced off against you and cat alien boyfriend." **Ratchet:** "Uh, I thought I went over this; I'm a…" **Shego:** "Yeah, yeah, I know. Lombax, undocumented alien species. I was actually paying attention when I was reminded by you guys of that. I just pretended to not know about any of that just to see the reaction on your face."

Ratchet then let out a conceited smile. **Ratchet:** "Actually, that doesn't annoy me since I now know that you haven't been forgetful of the name of my species, unlike the so called evil genius, Dr. Drakken." **Shego:** "Dang it! I knew I should have kept pretending to not remember that name!" **Kim:** "Although, we should give him some props for being able to figure out how to work with this alien technology…somewhat." **Shego:** "OK, enough talk! It's time we finish this!"

Shego carried out a battle stance as did Kim. **Kim:** "Oh, I couldn't agree more."

Ratchet stood beside her as he held out his wrench weapon. **Ratchet:** "Ron! You and Clank find the entrance to that tunnel, Kimberly and I will handle Shego." **Ron:** "We're on it! Let's go, Clank." **Clank:** "I am with you, Ron."

They both rushed off together.

Kim and Ratchet fought against Shego while Ron and Clank searched the entire room for the entrance to the next tunnel. At that time, Drakken still observed them. **Drakken:** "Oh, no you don't! No way I'm letting you sidekicks find any access to me quite so easily."

Drakken slammed his fist on a switch. Ron and Clank kept looking around for that tunnel entrance. Just then, the ceiling opened up right near them, dropping a horde of monkeys. **Ron:** "AAHHH! MONKEYS!"

He ran away as the monkeys chased after him. Clank placed his hand on his forehead and shook his head. **Clank:** "Oh, Ron, must you continue to embarrass us like this?"

At that time, Kim and Ratchet stopped their fight with Shego and noticed this immediately. Ratchet was irritated by this; Kim was embarrassed and also irritated. **Ratchet:** "Have you ever considered helping Ron overcome his fear of monkeys?" **Kim:** "You think it would be easy for me to do so?" **Ratchet:** "Uh…knowing Ron…, probably not, even for someone like you."

Just then, the Kimmunicator went off. Kim pulled it out. Clank continued to observe the monkeys. **Wade:** "Kim, I've scanned those monkeys; they're not organic, they're…" **Clank:** "Mechanized?" **Wade:** "Yeah…that's exactly right." **Ron:** "What the heck does that mean!?"

Ratchet pulled out a blaster. **Ratchet:** "It means…"

He shot at the monkeys, causing an explosion. Ron held one arm in front of himself and closed his eyes during the explosion. When he opened his eyes, he was awestruck by what he saw: all of the monkeys were broken up in robotic bits and pieces. **Ratchet:** "They're robots." **Ron:** "OK, this is just weird and kind of nutty." **Kim:** "(sigh) That's Drakken for ya. Now, where were we, Shego? Oh, yeah, that's right. Ratchet and I were about to wipe the floor with you. Right, Ratchet?" **Ratchet:** "Oh, absolutely. Let's bring her down, Kimberly."

They continued their fight. Ron and Clank kept searching the room until they were able to find exactly what they were looking for. **Ron:** "KP! Ratchet! We found it!" **Kim:** "Good work, guys! Let's go, Ratchet!"

Kim rushed off, Shego stood by for a bit and watched this. **Shego:** "Oh, no you don't!"

Ratchet then tackled Shego to the ground and followed after Kim. Shego lifted herself back up as the group left for the next tunnel. Furious, Shego chased after them. Clank closed the latch on her and locked it while his friends climbed the wall as fast as they could. He then returned with the others. **Clank:** "That latch will not hold her back for long." Kim: "I know, she's not easy to keep back." **Ratchet:** "Keep climbing, guys; we don't have a lot of time!"

Shego eventually broke through, but the group was already miles above her. She looked up with a somewhat serious look on her face, then turned around and went back out.

The group was still scaling the wall. **Clank:** "It appears that Shego did not follow us." **Ratchet:** "Oh, no, this isn't good." **Ron:** "Uh, why is that not good? She's not chasing us." **Kim:** "She has easy access to the control room, so she doesn't even need to chase us." **Ratchet:** "My thoughts exactly, Kimberly."

Shego arrived back in the control room, which greatly startled Drakken. **Drakken:** "Shego, what are you doing back here? I thought you were taking care of Kim Possible and those other guys." **Shego:** "I still am; just thought I would beat them here. Should I handle them just before they get here?" **Drakken:** "No, I've changed my mind. Let's let them come. I want them to witness me initiate the final phase of my plan." **Shego:** "Uh, you sure about this? Because you know how Kim Possible will react when she finds out her dad…" **Drakken:** "Yes, yes, of course I know that, Shego! She'll be far too devastated by that to do anything to stop me, plus to see her all broken up will be quite gratifying."

Shego gave out a look of discontent.

The entire group was finally able to arrive at the very top floor of the space station. They exited the tunnel and from there, they were only a few stepped away from the control center. **Ratchet:** "Hm…no guard bots, no security systems operational, not even Shego is standing in our way. Drakken wants us to come. What do you think he could be planning?" **Kim:** "I don't know. I'm not even sure what we're going to be doing. My dad's life hangs in the balance but all he cares about is us finishing this mission. I only hope that whatever the outcome will be, everything will turn out alright." **Ratchet:** "Hey, whatever will happen, to you or to your father, I'll be here for you, Kimberly."

She smiled at him. **Ron:** "Same here, KP. I've got your back." **Clank:** "As do I, Miss Possible."

Even Rufus climbed out of Ron's pocket to lend his support for her. **Rufus:** "Mm, hm!"

She was touched by all of their wanting to stand beside her in this moment of truth. She then faced forward with a confident and serious look on her face. **Kim:** "OK! Let's go!"

They walked up to the door and walked right through. There, Drakken and Shego were waiting for wait. **Drakken:** "Ah, Kim Possible. You and your little pals have arrived at last." **Kim:** "End of the line, Drakken. We're here to shut you down." **Drakken:** "And I would assume that you still don't know what this space station was built for." **Kim:** "No…no I don't…" **Drakken:** "Well, then, you have managed to make it here, so as promised, I will tell you." **Clank:** "But before we get to that, I must know something, how did you find out about this project when it was kept a secret by Dr. Possible, his colleagues and the men that paid them to build it?" **Ratchet:** "That's right, we never found out about that." **Drakken:** "Oh, an excellent question, metal man, allow me to tell you. It all started when I was taking another one of my routine trips to Hench co." **Kim:** "Should have known Hench co. would be involved in this." **Ratchet:** "Hench co.?" **Kim:** "A corporation devoted to providing services to villains. We'll talk more about it later." **Drakken:** "I was doing my usual thing of sweet-talking the CEO to convince him to cut me some slack and offer me better deals for their services." **Shego:** "With Mr. Hench angrily turning him down…again. We tend to hold back on payment from them and they sometimes rack up debt from us withholding payment…as well as stealing from them." **Drakken:** "But I did not leave empty-handed. While I was still there, I got near a few men; they seemed to have mentioned something about using Dr. Possible for a nefarious plan." **Shego:** "And from that, he overheard those corporate sickos chatting to one another about this space station that they tricked Kimmie's dad, Dr. P., into building for said nefarious plan." **Clank:** "So then you plotted to steal this for your own evil plans." **Drakken:** "Yes! That's exactly right!" **Ratchet:** "But what about those men and their evil plan? Dr. Possible went on to tell Kimberly to destroy this thing and we know it's because of what they were planning to do with it." **Shego:** "Heh, no surprise there, considering what we have found out." **Drakken:** "Ah, yes, when we looked into the secret files of this project, not only were we able to find out about this space station being part alien technology, but they have built into it a MASSIVE WILDFIRE MEGA-BEAM!"

Ratchet was greatly startled from hearing this. **Ratchet:** "No…! You can't be serious! Those humans built that into the space station!?" **Ron:** "Uh…massive…wildfire…mega-beam…? Is that as terrifying as it sounds?" **Ratchet:** "To say the least. That beam can create a wildfire powerful enough to scorch everything on the surface of an entire planet, including all life that's living on the surface." **Clank:** "That super weapon was barred after wiping out all life on 5 planets years ago." **Ratchet:** "My home planet, Veldin, was one of those planets long before I was born." **Kim:** "Is that all true? You mean to say that…if that IS true, then that means…those men…they were…" **Shego:** "Rightio, Kimmi! Those men were plotting to wipe out all life on Earth. Your daddy was building this super weapon for those jerks and he didn't even know what it was."

Kim, greatly distraught, fell to her knees, then placed both of her hands on the floor. **Kim:** "I…I can't believe it…my own dad…was being used…for this…evil plan…? No…no! This…this can't be…"

Ratchet, Clank and Ron tended to her. **Ratchet:** "Kimberly…" **Ron:** "But why would they want to do something so terrible?" **Shego:** "2 words: clean slate." **Clank:** "They were planning to start a new?" **Ratchet:** "Hm…when those men said that they wanted to "purge the Earth of all of its problems", they meant…they were talking about the humans, weren't they?" **Drakken:** "That's right. They wanted to eradicate every single person on the planet and create a new world with only a select few, that which they would call a "Perfect World"; one free of strife and conflicts that they believed were created by people." **Ratchet:** "They're completely insane! No world that was created from intentionally destroying another should ever be considered perfect!" **Shego:** "Oh, I completely agree with you on that. Their plan even made me sick to my stomach. We want to dominate the world, not destroy it." **Drakken:** "But this could be used to our advantage. With this super weapon at our command, we will be able to take control of the entire Earth! (laugh)" **Ratchet:** "Are you serious!? Drakken, this weapon is an abomination; it's pure evil! It should never be used for anything! It shouldn't have been built or even invented for that matter!" **Ron:** "Yeah, it's so beyond sick and wrong that there should be a new for it! Wrong-sick is no where near intense enough for this! This is just low, even for you!" **Shego:** "Relax, will ya? We're not actually going to kill people with it." **Ratchet:** "It doesn't matter. You should not even have it at all." **Clank:** "Oh, I could not agree more. This weapon needs to be eradicated immediately." **Drakken:** "But what about Dr. Possible? What do you plan to do with his life hanging by a thread?" **Ratchet:** "I'm not worried about Dr. Possible. I have faith that Wade will be able to help him. There isn't anything we can do for him right now, so we have to depend on him. Kimberly knows that. So, we're going to stop you, regardless of the outcome." **Drakken:** "Oh, I wouldn't count on that, my furry foe. In case you have forgotten already, Kim Possible is in no condition to fight, let alone foil my plans."

Ratchet looked towards Kim, then back at Dr. Drakken. **Ratchet:** "Oh, I haven't forgotten, not even one bit. Don't count on this being an easy victory for you."

He then bent down towards her and looked directly at her. **Ratchet:** "Kimberly, listen to me. I know all of this is devastating, I'm greatly appalled to find out about this; perhaps a lot more than I could put into words, but you need to come to your senses. You know this isn't what your dad wanted you to do and I'm sure you realize that he never intended to create this nightmare, so you should know that he was also greatly devastated when he found out about this. He wants you to put an end to all of this and that's exactly what you have to do. Come on, Kimberly! You can't stop now! We've come so far! We have to finish this! We have to…"

Kim remained devastated for a bit longer, but then, there was a slight change in her mood. She came to, overcoming her trauma little by little. **Kim:** "You're right. I…have to…I have to snap out of it. I know my dad would have never taken part of all of this if he knew this would happen. I know…that he wants a better future for all of us. And…I would love to help in building that future with him."

She then stood up, a tense and confident look grew on her face. **Kim:** "Let's destroy this nightmare weapon."

Ratchet smiled at her, then looked towards Drakken and Shego with a conceited smile. Those 2 both seemed alarmed by this change. **Kim:** "Drakken, you're going down."

They began their epic final bout with Drakken sending out a lot of his guard bots while he and Shego stood by and watched the fight. **Drakken:** "You'll never take me alive, Kim Possible!" **Ratchet:** "Heads up, guys! Drakken's clearly going all out on us this time." **Kim:** "Heh! No big, I've handled worse." **Ron:** "That's the spirit, KP! Fight, fight, fight!" **Clank:** "It seems that Miss Possible has reverted to her old self again. (giggle)"

It was a very tough fight, but they were able to finish off every last guard bot. **Drakken:** "Hmph! Not bad, but there's still more to come!"

He sent out more guard bots, but these were even tougher than the previous ones. **Ron:** "Uh, KP?" **Kim:** "I know, Ron. We've got this. Right, Ratchet?" **Ratchet:** "Of course. I could handle bots like these in my sleep."

They fought head on against the tougher guard bots. They were indeed a lot tougher than the previous guard bots. Despite that, they fought off the tougher guard bots. The fight took them longer, but they were able to defeat all of them. **Drakken:** "Gah! I spent hours assembling those drones! It doesn't matter, these next ones will prove to be a real challenge." **Ratchet:** "Bring it on, Drakken! We'll do whatever it takes to bring down this weapon!"

Drakken sent out much larger guard bots. The group stood and stared out in shock over the massive size of the bots. **Ratchet:** "Uh…yeah, that…does look like it's going to be a challenge." **Kim:** "Heh! Whatever! I'm not going to let some oversized obstacles hold us back. Let's dismantle these machines…the hard way!"

Ratchet looked at Kim with an ecstatic smile on his face, then faced the bots with a conceited one. **Ratchet:** "That's what I like to hear. Let's do this!"

The massive guard bots were truly a challenge as it took the group a very long time to bring them down. It took a lot of effort and a good amount of teamwork, but they were able to finish off every last guard bot, although, it was not an easy feat. **Drakken:** "Wha-!? How did you…!? Gah! Grr!"

He mumbled angrily. **Ratchet:** "Is that the best you've got? We could do this all day." **Clank:** "Drakken, you must cease this at once. You shall not win." **Drakken:** "Hmph! That's what you think, but I still have plenty more tricks up my sleeve. Shego!" **Shego:** "Heh! I've been waiting for this."

She and Drakken both stepped on a platform and were lowered down. Shortly afterwards, they were seen inside a pod of on top of a massive mecha. **Drakken:** "Let's see if you guys can bring down my large mecha."

They fought against the massive mecha in what appeared to be their toughest battle yet. It persisted on for quite some time given its size. They fought on despite the difficulties with what appeared to be no end in sight. They were eventually able to bring it to its last legs. **Kim:** "Is that all, Drakken? We've taken down larger bots than that." **Drakken:** "Oh, really?"

The mecha then went into outer space and greatly increased in size. The entire group was immensely startled at first. Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator. **Kim:** "Wade, we need something to help us out. Drakken brought forth a gigantic mecha and I don't think we can do anything to bring it down at the moment." **Wade:** "On it! I think I may have something that could make Clank into a giant again."

Nearby, another platform showed up; it was exactly like the one that morphed Clank into a giant. **Wade:** "This is still experimental and the technology from it has yet to be perfected. I'm afraid this could be a onetime use." **Ratchet:** "Clank?" **Clank:** "I am on it."

He walked up to it, stepped on and became Giant Clank. Kim tossed the Kimmunicator to Ron as she put on her space helmet. **Kim:** "Ron, you stay here in case we need something from you." **Ron:** "Copy that, KP. Be careful out there, you guys." **Ratchet:** "Don't worry about us. You take care of yourself. Same to you, Rufus."

Rufus popped out again and saluted with a serious look on his face. **Rufus:** "Aye, aye."

Kim and Ratchet climbed on to Clank, he then lifted himself into space and went after Drakken and Shego. They flew out and landed in front of Drakken's mecha. **Ratchet:** "Hey, Drakken! Let's rumble!" **Drakken:** "What? How did that tiny robot become so massive?!" **Shego:** "I don't know and I don't care! Let's bring them down!" **Drakken:** "Right! Let's do this!" **Ratchet:** "Go for it, Clank!"

Clank went on to battle against Drakken's mecha.

It was a very tough battle and both sides are showing to put up a good fight. Soon enough, Clank would be taken by surprise from a secret weapon. **Drakken:** "Shego, let's present them with a most…unexpected and nasty little surprise of ours." **Shego:** "With pleasure, doc!"

Shego had her hands placed into a device that looked like a clear sphere on a tube. The sphere had 2 large holes for her to place her hands into. Within the sphere, her hands glowed the same bright green glow from the energy of her powers. That energy flowed into the tube.

From directly outside, the mecha charged that energy and shot it out of its hands. **Shego:** "Whoa, not bad, Dr. D." **Drakken:** "Heh! What can I say? Evil genius!" **Shego:** "Can you tell me of anything else that this mecha can do?" **Drakken:** "In due time, Shego. In due time."

Ron watched from back inside the space station. **Ron:** "Whoa! Did you see that? I had no idea they were able to come up with something like that!" **Wade:** "Hm, seems as though Drakken's learned a few new tricks." **Ron:** "But what can we do?" **Wade:** "Hm…got it! I have something that may help out. Hang on, I'll try to establish communications with the others."

From directly outside, a part of Wade's vendor appeared, displaying a holographic image of Wade. **Wade:** "Kim, Ratchet. Can you guys hear me?" **Kim:** "Go, Wade, we're listening." **Wade:** "I have something that might be able to tip the scales in your favor." **Ratchet:** "I sure hope so. That's some weapon that Drakken's built." **Kim:** "That energy beam was very similar to Shego's hand lasers. Do you think Drakken has managed to build a weapon a lot like it?" **Wade:** "I would say he's built one to amplify her powers so it could be used as a weapon." **Kim:** "Think you can counteract this with a nasty surprise of your own?" **Wade:** "Absolutely, I just need to upload it into Clank's program." **Ratchet:** "We'll take anything, Wade. Right, Clank?"

Clank gave out a thumbs up. **Kim:** "Do it, Wade!"

Wade got on to uploading his device into Clank. The palm of Clank's hands started glowing. **Kim:** "What will that do?" **Wade:** "Wait till Clank catches one of Shego's amplified energy projectiles to find out."

The mecha shot out another one of Shego's green energy beams. Clank caught the energy in his hands then shot it back at the mecha, greatly damaging it. **Drakken:** "Hey! No fair, that's cheating!" **Ratchet:** "Oh, stop whining, Drakken. Clank carried out a very clever move and you know it!" **Kim:** "Well done, Wade. You came through for us again." **Wade:** "I'll go work on more projects that can help you guys out."

His holographic image turned off temporarily. Drakken's mecha managed to recover from the attack. **Drakken:** "Gah! Don't think you and you little pals are getting off easy after pulling off that cheap trick. I will be the one who will be triumphant when this is all over." **Kim:** "Oh, I would not count on that, Drakken." **Ratchet:** "Heh! We'll see to it that we're the ones who will win this. Keep at it, Clank; you're doing great."

They continued on the fight.

Ron continued watching. **Ron:** "Whoa! That was so cool! What else can you do, Wade? You…do have more tricks you've been dying to use, right?" **Wade:** "As a matter of fact, I already have a clever plan in mind, but I will need some help from you and Rufus." **Ron:** "Just tell us what we need to do and we'll do it." **Rufus:** "Uh-huh!" **Wade:** "OK, now, go over to the main console and place the Kimmunicator on it." **Ron:** "Got it!"

He walked over to one of the consoles and placed the Kimmunicator on it. **Ron:** "OK, so now what?" **Wade:** "I'm going to access the system via the WiFi connection of the Kimmunicator." **Ron:** "And do what?" **Wade:** "I plan to take absolute control over the system so I can activate the space station's self-destruct sequence. Once you, Kim, Ratchet and Clank leave from there, I will detonate this abominable killing machine once and for all." **Ron:** "That includes us dragging Drakken and Shego back to Earth with us, right?" **Wade:** "Of course." **Ron:** "Uh, that all sounds great, Wade and I would love to see this terrible weapon be blown to bits, but what about Dr. P.? Aren't those horrible men going to do something really bad to him if we destroy this place instead of giving in to their demands of having it returned?" **Wade:** "Don't worry, that's already being taken care of. Let's just focus on what we need to do here." **Ron:** "Uh…OK…check! Go for it, Wade."

Wade got to work on his computer. Ron looked up with a concerned look on his face. **Ron:** "I…sure hope everything does turn out alright. KP, Ratchet, Clank…"

Back outside, the fight against Drakken's mecha continued on. **Drakken:** "Hmph! Don't think you have us beat, yet, Kim Possible! Shego, it's time to unleash our other secret weapon." **Shego:** "Sure thing, Dr. D. Here comes the pain!"

Shego charged her hand powers into the machine again. Shortly afterwards, the mecha shot out a massive shockwave, which strikes Clank directly, causing severe damage to him. **Ratchet:** "Whoa! Didn't think they would be capable of that!" **Drakken:** "(laugh) Bet you didn't see that coming!" **Ratchet:** "Uh, I just said that!" **Drakken:** "No you didn't! Did he?" **Shego:** "Uh, yeah, he did; he just phased it differently than you." **Drakken:** "Hm, I suppose he did…maybe…I think. Oh, well, it doesn't matter. The point is I built something that will really give us the upper hand! Soon, we will have Kim Possible and her friends beat and the Earth will be ours! (laugh)" **Ron:** "Oh, man, this isn't good. Drakken will lay a serious beat down on them. Wade, do something!" **Wade:** "Hang tight, Ron. I have just the thing that will help out with this."

Wade's image was projected again near Kim. **Wade:** "Kim, are you still OK?" **Kim:** "Wade, please tell me you have another trick that will deal with this other weapon?" **Wade:** "Better than that, you already have it. I just need to intensify the frequency and that shockwave weapon will be put out of commission." **Kim:** "Uh, what? You know what? I don't care! Just do whatever it is you need to do!" **Wade:** "Gladly."

With a few clicks on his keyboard, he managed to greatly increase the intensity of the disrupter device, which let out a shockwave that disabled the mecha's weapon. **Drakken:** "What the…!? What's happening!?" **Ratchet:** "It worked! I didn't know the disrupter device could do that!" **Wade:** "Uh…it…kind of didn't…the device is still a work in progress." **Ratchet:** "Heh! I don't care! That was amazing!" **Drakken:** "Drat! The shockwave emitter has been disabled! I didn't expect THAT to happen!" **Shego:** "Got any more bright ideas, Dr. D.?" **Drakken:** "Yes! No more playing around! It's time we finish this! Let's lay a serious beat down on them, Shego!" **Shego:** "Yes! Now you're speaking my language!"

The mecha then fought back against Clank with excessive force. **Ratchet:** "I guess playtime's over. Fine with me; I was getting tired of their toys. Let 'em have it, Clank!"

Clank fought back and the real fight as truly began to heat up.

Ron continued to watch the fight. **Ron:** "Oh, man, this is seriously getting epic. I really hope that they can make it through this. Wade, how's the system hacking going?" **Wade:** "I'm almost done. I just need to…what? No! No, no! This isn't good!" **Ron:** "What's wrong?" **Wade:** "There's something preventing me from completely penetrating the system. I…no way! I really can't breach the system!" **Ron:** "Do you know what could be causing this?" **Wade:** "I'm trying to…figure that out…wait! Got it! There's a highly advanced cybernetic security system and it's not built into the computer." **Ron:** "Really? How come?" **Wade:** "It's in its own hard drive. I've managed to pinpoint the exact location of the hard drive. It's in a nearby chamber. Head over there now." **Ron:** "Got it! I'm on it!"

Ron grabbed the Kimmunicator and rushed into the next chamber at great speed. He was able to arrive and found himself in front of what appeared to be a computer hard drive. **Ron:** "OK, I've made it. Is this the thing you needed me to find?" **Wade:** "Yes! That's the hard drive!" **Ron:** "So, is this where you hack into this thingy and shut it down…or something like that?" **Wade:** "Actually, I have a better idea. I need you to drop Rufus into one of the crevasses of that machine so that he can dismantle it from the inside." **Ron:** "What?" **Wade:** "It is a machine, right? Break it apart and it stops working; simple as that." **Ron:** "Uh…well…when you put it that way…OK…I guess…Rufus! We need you again, buddy!"

Rufus popped out of the pocket. **Rufus:** "Huh?"

Ron grabbed him, pulled him out and held him in front of the machine. Rufus was greatly surprised as soon as he spotted it. **Wade:** "Rufus, that machine you're seeing is interfering with something important that I'm trying to do. I need you to tear it apart from the inside. Will you help us?" **Rufus:** "OK!"

He was inserted into one of the crevasses of the hard drive and began to scurry around the inside of it.

From outside, Wade displayed his holographic image near Kim. **Wade:** "Kim! Ratchet! I'm currently working on hacking the system and taking full control of the space station's main computer. Ron and Rufus are currently working on helping me with clearing another impasse. I need you guys to make certain that Drakken and Shego don't make any strides to derail us." **Kim:** "In other words, keep them busy by keeping on with fighting them. Got it!" **Ratchet:** "You heard him, Clank! Double time! Let's go!"

Clank fought against the mecha much harder than before.

Back inside, Rufus worked on ripping apart the hard drive, destroying it completely. After finishing up his work, he scurried back out and jumped into Ron's hands. **Ron:** "Did that do it, Wade?" **Wade:** "Yes! I'm in! Now to manipulate the system and upload the detonation code." **Ron:** "So now all that leaves is for KP, Ratchet and Clank to finish their fight with Drakken and Shego." **Wade:** "Right, so I can destroy this weapon once and for all."

Just then, they heard incredibly loud banging noises. Directly outside, Clank was about to finish off the mecha. Within a few last punches, he was able to defeat it, causing it to blow up. It left behind a small pod that contained Drakken and Shego. Clank grabbed on to the pod. Kim and Ratchet smiled at them in a conceited manner. Drakken threw another fit from the defeat. **Drakken:** "CURSE YOU, KIM POSSIBLE!" **Ratchet:** "I would say that this battle is won." **Kim:** "Was there ever any doubt?"

They returned into the space station with Drakken and Shego contained. Ron and Rufus were waiting for them. Clank returned to normal size. **Ron:** "KP! RATCHET! CLANK! YOU DID IT!" **Ratchet:** "Heh! But of course. So not the drama. Uh, right?"

Kim nodded at him. **Ratchet:** "OK, good." **Kim:** "So, now what does this mean?"

Just then, Wade appeared from the Kimmunicator. **Wade:** "This means that you guys have to leave here now." **Kim:** "What?" **Wade:** "I've successfully hacked the space station's main CPU. You guys need to get out now so that I can upload the detonation code." **Kim:** "But what about my dad?" **Wade:** "Don't worry, Kim, your dad is safe. I'll tell you about it after you leave from there." **Ratchet:** "I'm guessing we can take the elevator now."

Soon enough, they arrived back at the docking bay. They rushed back into their ships and blasted themselves out. **Kim:** "Anytime, Wade!"

Wade clicked on his keyboard then hit 2 specific keys at the same time. Then just like that, the entire space station was blown to bits. **Ron:** "Alright! Booyah! Score one for the good guys!" **Rufus:** "Booyah!"

Soon afterwards, Ratchet flew directly underneath the space shuttle. From there, a circular door from the shuttle's underbelly opened up and Ratchet's ship lifted itself up and inside. The ship docked a good distance behind Kim and Ron. Ratchet and Clank got themselves out of their ship and walked up to Kim and Ron. **Ratchet:** "Uh…where are Drakken and Shego?" **Ron:** "They're in the bunker." **Kim:** "So, how about that? Our first mission together. What did you guys think?" **Ratchet:** "That was incredible! Glad it's finally over but we had some fun times. Right, Clank?" **Clank:** "It was truly an experience of unprecedented astonishment. I will never forget this." **Ratchet:** "Yeah…none of us will."

At that moment, Wade showed up on a monitor built into the shuttle's console. **Wade:** "That was one phenomenal explosion, huh, Kim?" **Kim:** "I'll say, but how did you acquire the detonation code for the space station?" **Wade:** "Your dad gave it to me right after he was rescued." **Ron:** "Rescued? By who?" **Wade:** "This is where it gets really good. Global Justice arrived at the space center but not just them; everyone that Kim had ever helped in the past allied with them. They broke in and rescued Dr. Possible after overpowering the men that held him captive. The ISSF project was exposed, including all of its dark secrets and Global Justice had all of those men arrested for conspiring to wipe out all life on Earth. To put it lightly, they will be doing some serious hard time." **Ratchet:** "That's great! Kimberly, your dad is safe and sound! Everything's OK now!"

Kim was spellbound for a bit. **Kim:** "Yeah…everything…is OK…I'm…I'm so relieved…" **Ratchet:** "See? What did I tell ya?" **Ron:** "Huh, I wonder how so many of those people gathered at the space center." **Wade:** "You would have Ratchet to thank for that; he was the one who told me to gather all of those people to rescue Dr. Possible."

Everyone looked at Ratchet. He seemed a little surprised at first. **Ratchet:** "Uh…yeah…! I did." **Wade:** "They were also surprised when I had to tell them that you were the one who inspired them to do so. Everyone knows about you, Ratchet and they want to meet you."

Ratchet seemed touched by this. **Kim:** "So, would you like to come with us back to Earth?"

He seemed spellbound, but then, he let out an emotional smile. **Ratchet:** "Sure, I would love to."

Kim smiled. **Kim:** "Terrific. Let's go home."

After a long flight through space, they managed to return to Earth. There, they landed the space shuttle on the runway at the space center, which sat underneath a gorgeous sunset. The shuttle stopped in front of a large crowd of people cheering at them. The shuttle opened up, Kim and Ron stepped out, they made their way towards the crowd which included Ron's parents and Kim's family. They both had a heartfelt reunion with their families as they were warmly embraced. Kim's mom was very emotional as she embraced her daughter. **Mrs.** **P.:** "I've missed you so much, sweetie." **Kim:** "Mom…" **Dr.** **P.:** "It's good to have you back, Kimmicub."

They then looked over and saw Ratchet and Clank stepping out of the space shuttle. The crowd immediately reacted as they murmured random things. He hesitated before taking his first stepped on Earth then looked around at the crowd. **Ratchet:** "Um…hello, everyone…uh, nice…planet…you have here…"

The crowd then began to cheer at him. He seemed flattered but was a bit coy. He looked towards Kim who was waiting for him as she stood along with her family. Clank walked over to him. **Clank:** "You go over towards them, I will turn Drakken and Shego over to Global Justice." **Ratchet:** "OK…you do that…Clank…"

Clank walked back into the shuttle while Ratchet walked over towards Kim and her family. He then stood along with them with a nervous grin on his face. **Mrs.** **P.:** "You must be Ratchet. It is so good to finally meet you." **Ratchet:** "Uh…great…to meet you, too…Mrs. Possible…and…"

He looked at Kim's dad who smiled back at him. **Ratchet:** "Dr. Possible. So good to see you alive and well." **Dr.** **P.:** "I am thrilled to finally see you in person, Ratchet. I've wanted to thank you for everything you've done for my Kimmicub." **Ratchet:** "It…it was no trouble at all. I'm just sorry we had to blow up your space station. You must have spent a lot of time building that thing and to have it all be wasted? That must be devastating." **Dr.** **P.:** "Ah, think nothing of it. That project was merely a crazy dream of mine during my youth. Let me tell you something, building a family with these 4 amazing people; that is my greatest life project. I never asked for anything like this, but I wouldn't have wanted it any other way." **Ratchet:** "That…sounds wonderful and you have done a terrific job, especially considering how amazing Kimberly turned out to be."

They then looked over as Drakken and Shego were arrested and being sent away. **Drakken:** "YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT, BUT YOU'RE NOT!"

They were eventually removed by Global Justice. Clank joined up with Ratchet and everyone else. **Clank:** "Good riddance to those ruffians." **Jim:** "Hey, cool! A robot!" **Tim:** "And one from outer space, too!" **Jim,** **Tim:** "Hoo-sha!" **Clank:** "I…beg your pardon, gentlemen?" **Kim:** "Uh, Clank? These are my twin brothers Jim and Tim, the tweebs."

Jim and Tim were then all over Clank. **Jim:** "Where were you built?" **Tim:** "Did you come with a serial number?" **Jim:** "Who built you?" **Tim:** "Were you made in a factory?" **Jim:** "Were you built on another planet?" **Tim:** "Or perhaps even a space station of sorts?" **Clank:** "I was from an assembly of robot that were built to destroy." **Jim:** "You? Built to destroy? Are you serious? You don't look like any killer robot I've seen before." **Tim:** "You're too short to be able to destroy anything." **Clank:** "That is because I am a defect model." **Jim:** "A defect? You were built by accident? That's kind of lame." **Tim:** "Hm, defect or not, you're still a robot from another galaxy; that's still cool." **Jim:** "I'll say." **Tim:** "So, tell us everything about yourself, Clank. Can robots eat? Are you like a total math whiz?" **Clank:** "I am capable of calculating more than 100 trillion algorithmic equations faster than the speed of light and possibly 10 billion more within the speed of sound and all before breakfast." **Jim,** **Tim:** "Cool." **Kim:** "Well, I have to say, that is most certainly one very, very interesting mission." **Ron:** "Yeah, one for the books, that's for sure." **Kim:** "I never thought in all my life that I would actually meet someone in space and it was a very pleasant surprise for sure. I'm so glad that we were able to meet you, Ratchet." **Ratchet:** "So am I. I had a great time watching you do those amazing things that you've done during our missions. Kimberly, you're phenomenal."

Kim smiled. **Mrs.** **P.:** "You know what, Ratchet? You are also phenomenal. From what I have heard, you have been wonderful to Kim. I couldn't hear enough of how you have gone above and beyond for her." **Ratchet:** "Well, like I said, it was no trouble. Although, I…hardly did much." **Dr.** **P.:** "Are you kidding me? You've been a colossal help to her; perhaps even a lot more than you realize. You have done some things that Ronald here couldn't do." **Ron:** "Oh, yeah, I would agree on that." **Ratchet:** "Well, I guess I…yeah, I really did…I mean…I didn't need to…get myself involved…but…I felt that…I…" **Dr.** **P.:** "But of course. You didn't need to get yourself involved, but you did anyway and I could not be more thankful for it. In fact…Ratchet, my boy, you are more than welcome to date my daughter anytime you like." **Ratchet:** "Whoa, now hold on there for a sec., Dr. Possible." **Kim:** "Dad!" **Ratchet:** "It's nothing like that. I mean, me? And her? Are you…? You cannot be…! We're…not even the…same…uh…"

At that moment, he noticed Ron and Clank glance at him in a discontent manner. He then looked at Kim in a nervous manner as she glanced at him with the same nervous look on her face. He looked back towards them. **Ratchet:** "Uh…why are you both looking at me like that?" **Clank:** "It is apparent that you and Miss Possible lack the realization towards your mutual fondness for one another." **Ratchet** : "What? You…mean to say that…I…I have…feelings for her…I mean, she and I…are we really…?"

Clank nodded. **Kim:** "Ron? You also believe this?" **Ron:** "KP, you allow him to call you by your real name. Your real name! You don't let anyone outside your family do that, not even me and I'm your best friend!"

Kim and Ratchet then looked at each other in awe. **Kim:** "Ratchet…? Is…is this really true…? Are you…do you really…" **Ratchet:** "Kimberly…I…I have to admit…that I…I do really care about you…a lot…every time I saw you upset, broken up, or angry, I…I wanted to help you, I wanted to do everything I could to…when your dad was taken by those men, you were so distraught that you couldn't even think straight. I couldn't stand seeing you like that, so I had every single one of these people brought here to rescue him; it seemed like the only way for you to come to your senses." **Kim:** "You did all of this…for me?" **Ratchet:** "Yes…and to see you return to your old self; I don't regret any of it one bit, and I never will."

Kim was touched but was hesitant for a bit. **Kim:** "You know something? I felt absolutely terrible for how badly you were treated during your mission. To find out that you were just being used the way you were, it…it made me so angry that I wanted to help you get back at that jerk for using you."

His eyes shifted over to his side as he thought for a bit and then he looked back at her. **Ratchet:** "When…we were back at that factory, you told me that your highest priority for breaking into that place with me wasn't to rebuild your dad's space shuttle but to help me get even for what I have been through. Did…did you really mean all of that?" **Kim:** "Yes…at that brief moment…my mission didn't mean anything to me. All I could think about at that time…was you." **Ratchet:** "Kimberly…"

They then touched each other's hands and then they smiled at each other. **Ron:** "Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!"

Soon enough, the entire crowd joined in on Ron's chanting, except for Ron and Kim's parents and Clank. Ratchet and Kim looked around at the crowd as they chanted, then looked at the parents, Ron and Clank. The parents watched in suspense as Ron kept chanting and Clank signaled them to go for it. Kim and Ratchet looked at each other again, hesitating as they stared at each other for a bit. They then closed their eyes, leaned closer towards each other and brought their lips together. The entire crowd cheered. They then pulled away from the kiss and looked around at the cheering crowd, including the parents and Clank, who applauded, and Ron, who whistled in celebration. Kim and Ratchet looked at each other again and smiled.

After that, everyone talked Dr. Possible into rebuilding his space station. At first, he was very hesitant, but after much encouragement from his family, including Kim, he decided that he was going to rebuild the Impossible Space Station of the Future and make it even better than ever, but what truly inspired him to do so was so that Kim and Ratchet could have the opportunity to be closer together. Everyone else wanted to pitch in and help him out, including Kim and Ratchet. Ratchet and Clank decided to stay on Earth for an entire week to help out with the project and to see Kim's domestic life. He stayed at the Possible residence where he had dinner with them that first night. He and Kim had spent a lot of time hanging out together and really getting to know each other a little more. Throughout the week, he visited Middleton High School where he met Kim and Ron's classmates, including their upbeat friend, Monique, who thought Ratchet was cute and Kim's nemesis Bonnie, who didn't hesitate for a second to insult Kim and Ratchet for liking each other, but Ratchet immediately told off Bonnie for being a jerk and did not step down, hesitate or even flinch as he stood up for Kim. Everyone around them cheered at his courage with Bonnie so upset that she insulted everyone and ran off. Ratchet had spent a lot of his time with Kim while Clank spent most of his at the space center helping Dr. Possible with building the second ISSF. Ratchet and Kim would stop by and help out every now and then. Ratchet repaired Clank's admirer and she stayed with the little guy, working on the project with him as well.

Ratchet, during his time with Kim, would walk with her through the hallways, sat down with her at lunch, he would even watch a lot of her cheer practices, much to Bonnie's annoyance and dismay. Her concentration broke several times because she could not stand having him around, but after some convincing from Kim and the other cheerleaders and, if all else fails, make a lot of readjustments to their choreography, they were able to get past that difficulty. Bonnie was very unhappy regardless. After every cheer practice, Ratchet would ask Kim to teach him some of their dance moves, which she would gladly do. Not surprisingly, this disgusted Bonnie so she walked out on them.

There were, however, some times in which Ratchet had some issues with things that were part of Kim's life, such as with Club Banana when he complained about their clothes, despite being made by the same company as Smarty Mart, a massive store that sells lots of things, not to mention is a less favorite store to Kim's peers to shop for clothes, were very different just because of a banana sticker. He was thrown out of Club Banana for complaining too much about them, but he didn't care and believed that Smarty Mart was a better store. He even did some maintenance work for the store when they asked him to. The people at the store were so grateful that they wanted to repay him for his services. They would just offer him discounts since he didn't really want anything from them. However, the only things he asked from them were some banana stickers. He used them to prank Bonnie by giving her clothes from Smarty Mart when she thought they were from Club Banana just because of the banana stickers he placed on them. After she found out about the prank, she became distraught and overly dramatic about it as though it was like the worst thing ever. Kim, however, found this to be very amusing and gave Ratchet a kiss on the cheek for it.

And of course, Ron and Rufus finally got their Nacos. Kim, Ratchet and Clank would join them but Ratchet would lose his appetite the second he set his foot through the door. On Ratchet and Clank's last night on Earth, Ratchet and Kim sat on the roof of Kim's house, looking out at the stars, talking about their adventure together and what they saw out there. They were both very uncertain of what the future could hold for them or even when they will possibly see each other again, but they were hopeful to face the challenges together. Wade interrupted them to inform them that he will present them with a way for the 2 of them to stay in touch with each other wherever they would be. The next day, Ratchet and Clank were to return to space but not before Ratchet said his goodbyes to Kim. After Ratchet and Clank left, Dr. Possible made a promise to Kim that she will see him again. Kim and Ratchet have kept in touch with each other ever since. Despite the distance, or light years between them, they were never too far apart from one another and remained as such, but they would look forward to the day when they will meet again. **Kim:** "See you again, Space Case."

 **THE END**


End file.
